Saltando sin mirar
by princesavespa
Summary: Alice y Jasper no se conocen. Ella es una arquitecta de perfil bajo, entregada a su trabajo, que en sus tiempo libre atiende su tienda de flores y a quien no le interesa enamorarse ni formar una familia. El, un padre soltero al que su esposa abandono, que busca empezar de cero. Ambos están por descubrir que la soledad no es para siempre. Solo se trata de animarse a mas.
1. Volviendo a Casa

Hacer y deshacer valijas era algo que, francamente, detestaba.

Me encontraba en Irlanda. Más precisamente de Mullingar. La compañía para la que trabajo me envió para controlar la construcción de uno de mis diseños.

Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, tengo 28 años y vivo en Forks. Un pueblo de algo más de 3000 habitantes.

Soy arquitecta. Estudié en Boston Architectural College, donde me especialice en arquitectura del paisaje "un proceso altamente imaginativo que se relaciona con la naturaleza y las expresiones creativas de la humanidad. Participan en la sostenibilidad ecológica y los patrones de diseño y sensibilidades urbanas, y en el orden espacial y la belleza de nuestros espacios colectivos". Al menos eso me habían enseñado.

Mi trabajo aquí, consistió en la reedificación de los jardines del Balvedere House Gardens & Parks, uno de los lugares turísticos más grandes.

Me tomo 3 meses, pero finalmente estaba terminado y los clientes estaban sumamente agradados de mi trabajo. Eso es lo que hace que en la empresa me dejen elegir mis proyectos y pueda trabajar desde casa.

Entre en " Richmond's Associated" cuando estaba en el último año de mi carrera. El mismo Sr. Richmond era uno de los docentes. Era por esto que también me había anotado en la Boston. El sistema de pasantías era excelente. Durante mi primer año de recibida, viví en Boston, hasta que, por cuestiones personales, decidí que era hora de irme. El Sr. Richmond no quiso dejarme ir. Decía que tenía talento, por lo que hicimos un trato. Yo tendría una "sucursal" de Richmond's Associated aquí en Forks, y el me llamaría cada vez que necesitara mis servicios. Era un excelente trato.

Cuando no estaba en algún proyecto, me dedicaba a la jardinería. Tengo un negocio de flores y plantas en el centro de la ciudad. No es muy grande, pero es hermoso. Hago arreglos florales, diseño jardines, en fin, puedo hacer lo que me gusta. Cuando no estoy, tengo a una de mis mejores amigas como ayudante, Kate.

Si! Finalmente cerro la valija. Dije que detesto hacer valijas? Si fuera por mi viviría en jeans y camisas, pero mi trabajo me lo prohibe. A veces debo ir a cenas, fiestas y reuniones con los clientes y debo vestirme bien. En casa es otra historia. Puedo vestirme tan como da como quiero. No soy una gran fan de los tacos.

Luego de darme una ducha, guardar todas las cosas que tenía desparramadas en el departamento donde viví estos últimos meses y abrigarme, cerre la puerta, con algo de nostalgia. Extrañaría Irlanda. Es un lugar hermoso y fascinante.

El vuelo fue muy placentero. Odiaba armar valijas, pero amaba viajar. La sensación en la boca el estomágo cuando despega el avión es increíble.

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, llegué al aeropuero de Port Angels. No le había avisado a nadie que volvía hoy. Quería sorprenderlos.

Tomé mi auto de donde lo había dejado, en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto que deje pago para poder volver cuando quisiera como quisiera, y conduje hasta casa de mis padres.

Baje del auto, dejando mis cosas adentro y me dirigí a la puerta. Eran las 3 de la tarde de domingo, estarían todos en casa almorzando como era costumbre.

Entre silenciosamente y fui hacia la sala.

- Tía Allie! - grito mi sobrina Reneesme corriendo hacia mi.

- Mo chailín!- le dije mientras la recibía en mis brazos.- Que hermosa estas!-

- Alice! Que sorpresa hija!- dijo mi padre levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado junto a mi madre tomando un café con mi hermano y mi cuñada.

- Hola papi!- le dije abrazandolo sin soltar a Nessie.

- Niña! Por qué no avisaste que lelgabas así te iba a buscar!- me regaño mi hermano Edward.

- Porque quise sorprenderlos. Hola Ma...-

- Hola nena, te extrañe mucho!- dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la frente.

- Yo también los extrañe mucho.-

- Y a mi?- pregunto mi cuñada y amiga de toda la vida.

- A ti también Bells! Pero a la que más extrañé es a esta mocosa hermosa.- dije tomando del cachete a la pequeña que seguía en mis brazos.

- Que es eso que me dijiste tía?- pregunto Nessie.

- "Mi niña". Lo aprendí en Irlanda. Allí todos te dicen de maneras amistosas.- Explique.

- Como era?- pregunto mi papá.

- Mo Chailín- repetí.

- Bien, Mo Chailín, ven a tomar un cafe con nosotros y nos cuentas como te fue.- Dijo abrazándome fuerte.

Era lindo estar en casa...


	2. Nuevo Destino

JASPER POV

- Sophie, por favor nena, ven a la cama!-

- Pero papi! Aún no tengo sueño!-

- Pero tu cansado padre si. Además mañana debemos levantarnos temprano recuerdas? Tenemos un viaje largo que hacer.-

- Ufa! Esta bien.-

Cuando quería mi hija era muy caprichosa. Admito que era mi culpa, la malcriaba.

Estaba acostandola cuando sonó mi celular.

- Quédate aquí que voy a atender. Debe ser la tía Rose.-

- Si! Tía Rose! Quiero hablar con ella!-

- Rosey- atendí a mi hermana.

- Hola Jazz, que tal están?-

- Aquí, intentando que tu sobrina se duerma. Esta sumamente inquieta.-

- Debe ser la excitación por el viaje. Tienen todo listo?-

- Si, esta todo embalado y guardado. Mañana por la mañana llegan los de la mudanza. Una vez que este todo guardado iremos a tomar el avión.-

Vivía junto a mi pequeña de 5 años en Houston. Hacía 3 años que la madre de Sophie nos había abandonado.

Un día me desperté y no la vi a mi lado. Me levanté para buscarla y encontré una nota sobre la mesa donde decía que necesitaba tomar distancia, que se sentía ahogada, que esta no era la vida que había soñado.

Sabía que no era la vida que María había soñado. Ella quería que viviésemos tomando riesgos y aventuras todo el tiempo. No soportaba quedarse en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Pero cuando quedo embarazada de Sophie las cosas cambiaron. La libertad que teníamos se vio interrumpida. Con una bebe no podíamos hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes. Al principio ella era feliz. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su humor cambió. Dejo de ser la mujer alegre que era para convertirse en alguien con quien era imposible tratar. Como ambos trabajábamos tuvimos que dejar a la pequeña en una guardería ya que sus padres vivían en Seattle y mi hermana, el único familiar que me quedaba a parte de mi hija, se había casado y ahora vivía en Forks. Por lo que cuando salíamos de nuestros empleos íbamos a buscarla juntos. Al menos esa era la idea, ya que siempre terminaba yendo solo.

Pero nunca me imagine que se iría y nos dejaría. A mi, bueno, era su esposo podría llegar a entenderlo, pero a nuestra hija... Eso no lo entendería nunca.

Siempre pensé que volvería. Solo se llevo un poco de ropa, no tenía dinero y debía trabajar. Fui a buscarla a la oficina de correos, donde era empleada, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Llamé a sus padres, pero tampoco sabían nada.

Con el correr de los días empecé a arreglármelas para cuidar de Sophie, trabajar, y encargarme de la casa. Nunca había sido un buen "amo de casa" pero tuve que aprender.

Sophie extrañaba a su mamá, aunque ella no había sido demasiado cariñosa con la pequeña. Luego de tres años, deje de esperarla. Siempre pensé que lo hacía por Sophie, pero luego entendí que dentro mío, esperaba que volviera arrepentida para volver a formar la familia que eramos. Pero nunca volvió. Ni sus padres saben donde esta. Ella se comunicaba con ellos a veces, pero jamás les decía donde estaban.

Llegué a odiarla. No solo por dejarme a mi, sino por dejar a una niñita sin su madre. Era egoísta y una mala persona. Al final era mejor que estuviese lejos de mi pequeña.

Rosalie me venía insistiendo desde que María nos dejo que me mudara a Forks con ella. Pero yo no quería. Debía esperarla.

Luego de tantos años, decidí que irnos era lo mejor para los dos. Un nuevo comienzo era lo que necesitábamos. Estar cerca de la familia, ya que los padres de María vivían relativamente cerca de donde vivía mi hermana.

Ella se ocupo de buscarnos una casa para los dos, con comodidades suficientes para disfrutar de una vida tranquila, que aquí era imposible tener, y yo comencé con mi búsqueda de empleo. Soy diseñador gráfico por lo que era algo difícil encontrar un trabajo relacionado con mi profesión en un pueblo pequeño. Pero mi cuñado tenía un negocio de electrónica, y necesitaba ayuda, así que de momento trabajaría con el.

- Jazz, no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerlos cerca. Verán que la casa les fascinara y el pueblo también.-

- Nosotros también somos felices por ir a vivir cerca tuyo, verdad Sophie?- le pregunte mientras acercaba el teléfono a mi pequeña.

- Si! Tía Rosey te amo!- grito dejándome sordo de un oído.

- Y yo a ti preciosa!- grito mi hermana dejándome sordo del otro.

- Ya las dos! Entiendo que se amen, pero voy a perder la audición...- dije regañándolas.

Ambas rieron y mientras me despedía de mi hermana, acomodé de nuevo a mi hija en mi cama.

- Adiós Rose, nos veremos mañana Dios mediante. Te quiero hermanita.-

- Yo también Jazz. Los esperaré ansiosa.-

- Lo se.- reí.- Salúdame a Emmett si?-

- Lo haré. Hasta mañana.- dijo cortando la comunicación.

- Bien princesa, vamos a dormir.- le dije mientras abrazaba a mi hija. Estaba todo embalado menos mi colchón, por lo que esta noche dormiríamos juntos en el.

- Hasta mañana papi.- dijo abrazándose a mi.

- Hasta mañana amor.-

Mañana empezaba un nuevo capítulo en nuestra vida.


	3. Poniéndome al día

Al es hermoso!- grito Kate mientras le daba el bolso que le había traído de Irlanda.- Debió salirte carísimo!-

- Nah... Lo vi y pensé en ti. Sabía que te gustaría.- le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Para no usar nada de estas cosas, tiene un hermoso gusto amiga!-

- Lo se. Soy genial.- le dije sonriendo.- Bien, ponme al corriente. Como han estado las cosas aquí.-

- Oh ya sabes... es Forks. No pasa nada interesante.-

- Veo que sigue todo tan excitante como siempre.- sonreí.- Como esta Garrett?-

- Bien! Lo asignaron como titular de matemáticas en el instituto, puedes creerlo? Mi esposo el profesor.-

- Claro que puedo creerlo Kate! Es todo un cerebrito! Lo fue desde que eramos adolescentes. Debe ser muy extraño para el dar clases donde antes era alumno no? Al menos eso es lo que dice Edward. -

Mi amiga Kate se había casado con su novio de secundaria. Bueno, en realidad eso era algo común aquí. Mi hermano y su esposa se habían conocido en la escuela también. De hecho, ella era una de mis mejores amigas, junto con Kate.

- La verdad que si. Pero, mejor deja que te cuente el y ven a cenar a casa hoy. Te parece?-

- Me encantaría amiga, pero tengo que ir a mi casa alguna vez. Desde que llegue mi madre no me dejo irme y quiero dejar todas las cosas, lavar ropa y, para variar, dormir en mi cama.-

- Esme es así Al, lo sabes. Te extraño mucho. Pasaba a diario por el negocio para ver si necesitaba algo.-

- Lo se. Bella me contó que de no ser por Reneesme, hubiese caducado.- reímos juntas. Mi madre era una persona muy especial. Tiene una casa de té cerca de mi negocio. Mi cuñada Bella trabaja con ella ya que es chef. Hace las tortas más deliciosas que probé, bueno, luego de las de mi madre. Mi padre es uno de los médicos del hospital de Forks. Su especialidad es cirugía general. Y mi hermano trabaja como profesor de música en el instituto de Forks y como músico sesionista. Era un pianista excepcional. Había estudiado música en la universidad, por lo que cada vez que una banda o un cantante necesitaba un pianista en Seattle, Washington y alrededores lo llamaban a el.

Continuamos hablando un rato hasta que entraron clientes.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Al mediodía estábamos por cerrar para ir a almorzar cuando entro otra de mis más queridas amigas.

- Rose!- la saludé mientras salía del mostrador para abrazarla- Como estas cariño!-

- Hola pequeño diablillo! Te extrañé mucho!-

- Yo también! Como esta Emm?- Conocí a Emmett en la secundaria. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Durante un tiempo estuve algo enamorada de el, hasta que comencé a conocerlo más y dejo de ser mi "objeto de deseo" para transformarse en mi mejor amigo también. Los seis, junto a Bella, Kate y Garrett, eramos inseparables. Fue a la universidad a estudiar ingeniería y volvió con Rosalie. Una hermosa mujer, con un carácter de temer, pero que lo amaba con locura. Se casaron un par de meses después de mudarse a Forks. No pude asistir a la boda ya que me encontraba en Inglaterra, terminando uno de los cursos que me había ganado por mis excelentes notas.

- Sabes como es Emmett, el siempre esta bien. Trabajando mucho. Gracias a Dios el negocio prospera. Cuando llegaste?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Ayer a la tarde. Pero mamá me secuestro y recién pude irme hoy. Tengo todas las cosas en el auto, pero quería venir a ayudar a Kate antes que me odiara para siempre.- Reí.

- Oye! Que yo no dije nada! Hola Rose!- saludo Kate, mientras cerraba la despensa.- Vamos a almorzar señora y señorita?-

- En realidad chicas, venía a buscar un ramo de algunas de las flores más frescas que tengan.-

- Claro Rose, elige las que quieras- le dije abriéndole paso para que entrara a la despensa.- Son para alguien en especial?-

- En realidad son para darle un toque mas hogareño a la casa de mi hermano.-

- Tu hermano?- pregunte.

- Si Jasper. Tu no lo conoces porque la única vez que vino fue para mi boda.-

- Cierto! Lo conozco de nombre. Tiene una niña verdad? Sofía?-

- Casi, Sophie.-

- Casi...- sonreí- Así que se muda al pueblo?-

- Si. Era ridículo que viviese en la otra punta solo con la niña. Nosotros somos su familia y necesita estar cerca.-

- Algo me habías contado sobre su esposa. Los dejo no?-

- Se. La muy desgraciada los dejo hace 3 años, cuando Sophie aún era un bebe. Siempre me cayó mal esa fulana. Pero claro, quien escucha a la hermana celosa no?-

- En esa no puedo acompañarte amiga. Mi hermano se caso con una de mis mejores amigas. No me puedo quejar.- agregué.

- Tuviste suerte, créeme. Es horrible ver sufrir a una de las personas que más amas por una mosquita muerta. Esa tiene suerte en no aparecer. Si la viera...-

- Lo sabemos Rose. No le quedaría un solo pelo en la cabeza.- dijo Kate.

- Exacto. Que bueno que me conozcan chicas!-

Finalmente Rosalie escogió un ramo de fresias, que le regale, claro.

- Alice, dejaré de venir a buscar flores si no me las cobras. Y dejaré de venir si sigo viendo tus manos así! Amiga por Dios! No sabes lo que es una manicura?-

Me miré las manos. Tenía las uñas un poco sucias por la tierra y algo masticadas.

- Lo se Rose. Es que no tuve mucho tiempo. Trabaje como loca durante tres meses y acabo de llegar. Te prometo que algo haré.-

- Hoy te salvas porque Jazz y Sophie llegarán en un rato y debo ir a buscarlos. Pero mañana te quiero en mi casa a la hora del almuerzo para que haga algo con eso, esta claro?-

- Ahora además de abogada eres manicura?-

- Ja, graciosa. Te espero Alice!- dijo saliendo del negocio.

- Más vale que vayas Al. No quiero que te venga a buscar a la puerta del negocio y monte un espectáculo.-

- Bien, bien iré. No se porque tanto lío con mi aspecto. Necesito estar cómoda para trabajar.-

- Lo se. Pero es que eres tan bonita, y te arreglas tan poco Al! Sabes que mataría por tener tu cabello no?-

Tenía un cabello normal. Largo, castaño, ondulado y sin forma.

- Okey... Vamos a comer Kate si?- Sabía en que terminaría la conversación sino.

- Vamos. Estaba pensando...-

- Dime...-

- Crees que el hermano de Rosalie sea guapo?-

- Kate! Estas casada!-

- No lo digo por mi Al. Sino por tí. Quien sabe?-

- Un padre soltero Kate? No gracias.

- Alice, hace cuanto que no estas con nadie? Desde James verdad?

James. Por qué tenía que nombrarlo?

- Sabes que si Kate. Podemos dejar el tema ya?-

- Lo siento.-

- No es nada. Vamos. Mamá ya debe tener listo nuestro almuerzo.-

Un padre soltero! Lo único que me faltaba...


	4. Nuestro Hogar

JASPER POV

- Falta mucho papi?- Pregunto Sophie una vez que nos subimos al taxi que nos llevaría a Forks. El viaje en avión, si bien fue corto, fue bastante aburrido para mi pequeña.

- No Soph. Solo un rato más.- Le dije acariciando su cabeza. Era la niña más linda del mundo. Bueno, mi opinión es bastante objetiva. Había heredado mis ojos, azules. Su cabello era lacio, como el de su madre, y de un color caramelo muy parecido al mío. Era algo pequeña para su edad, pero se debia a que era muy parecida a su mamá, quien siempre fue de contextura chica.

- Me lo prometes papi?-

- Te lo prometo princesa.-

Luego de una hora jugando y tratando de distraerla, llegamos a la casa de mi hermana.

- TIA ROSEY!- grito Sophie emocionada.

- Muñequita!- grito mi hermana mientras salía corriendo de su casa.- Bienvenida!- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y llenandola de besos.- Te extrañe tanto mi amor!-

- Y a tu hermano no?- pregunté mientras le hacía cosquillas en las costillas con un dedo a mi hermana como cuando eramos pequeños.

- Jazz! Cosquillas no! - exclamo mientras Sophie reía viéndonos.- Claro que te extrañe hermano. Me hace tan feliz que esten aquí.- agrego abrazándome con el brazo que tenía libre.

- Pero miren quienes estan aquí.- Dijo mi cuñado Emmett saliendo de la casa.- Ahora si estamos todos.-

- Hola Emm, que bueno verte viejo.- Saludé a mi cuñado. No solo era mi cuñado, desde que se había puesto con mi hermana era uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Y tu pequeña? No vas a saludar a tu tío favorito?- pregunto mientras sacaba a Sophie de los brazos de mi hermana.

- Hola tío.- saludo timidamente Soph.

- No vas a darme un beso y un abrazo?- siguió preguntándole mientras le hacía cosquillas suaves en su pancita. Sophie era una niña timida. Solo era risueña y efusiva con su tía y conmigo. A veces me preocupa que el abandono de su madre le haya afectado más de lo que en realidad muestra.

Luego de saludarnos y bajar todo en casa de mi hermana nos sentamos a comer algo.

Sophie estuvo toda la tarde con su tía. Me tranquilizaba saber que estarían cerca. Ella necesitaba una figura femenina.

- Así que esas son las novedades. El negocio va muy bien. Al principio tenía miedo por que es un pueblo chico, pero la verdad es que todo funciona.-

- Me alegro Emm. Es alentador saber que tendremos bastante trabajo.-

- Papi... tengo sueño.- Interrumpió Sophie subiendose al sillón al lado mío.

- Rose, crees que podremos ir a casa ahora?- Rosalie no había querido separarse en toda la tarde de nosotros. Pero nos habíamos levantado muy temprano y estabamos muy cansados.

- Lo siento Jazz! Los distraje todo el día. - Dijo mi hermana apenada.

- Esta todo bien hermanita.- dije abrazándola- yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte y de estar contigo.- Hacía algo más de 6 meses que no estábamos juntos.

Luego de poner todas las cosas en el auto de Emmett, fuimos hacia la que sería nuestra casa. Me sorprendió ver que no habíamos hecho más que un par de cuadras , cuando Emm se estacionó frente a una casita pequeña, pero con un gran jardín delantero.

- Llegamos!- dijo Rose emocionada.- Estoy segura que les encantará.- Agregó mirándo a Sophie que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

- Veremos...- conteste solo para molestarla.

Bajamos del auto y seguí a Rose mientras se apuraba para abrir la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar.

- Taraan!- canturreo. - Es hermosa, a que si?- dijo mientras caminaba por la casa prendiendo las luces. - Sophie, nena, despierta.-

Me sorprendió gratamente lo que ví.

La casa contaba con un living comedor pequeño, amoblado con una mesa y 6 sillas todas de una madera oscura, un sillón de tres cuerpos de color negro, uno de un cuerpo haciendo juego y dos pufs de color rojizo al rededor de una mesa pequeña, del mismo juego que la del comedor. La alfombra, de color bordo, era de ese material peludo, no se como se llama, pero sabía que a Sophie le encantaría. Ama dibujar en el suelo. Noté que habían varios estantes y bibliotecas vacías, lo cual era muy bueno ya que tenía muchos libros y fotos y cosas que Sophie había hecho en el jardín de infantes.

Agradecí. tener pocos muebles en su antigua casa. Aunque debería ver como los acomodaba en esta. Quizás Rose quisiera algunos.

Seguimos recorriendo la casita, y entramos a la cocina. Estaba separada del comedor por una fina pared con un arco sin puerta. Era algo pequeña, pero acojedora. Además no necesitaba más que unas pocas cosas. Era lo bueno de ser solo nosotros dos. Me hizo muy feliz ver que tenía un lavavajillas. Detesto con todo mi ser lavar platos. Estaba pintada de blanco, y tanto la mesada como los armarios eran de un granito negro muy bien cuidado.

- Hice las compras y les llene tanto la heladera como la despensa.- Dijo Rose mientras yo revisaba los armarios.

- No debiste Rosalie. Ya la haríamos nosotros mañana.- La regañé.

- Si debí y lo hice.- Agregó sacándome la lengua. Solo era dos años menor que yo, pero a veces se comportaba como una niña.

- Donde dejo estas cosas?- pregunté Emmett que cargaba varias cajas.

- Dejalas ahí en el suelo Emm. Luego me ocupo.-

- Cuándo llegan los de la mudanza Jazz?- preguntó mi cuñado.

- Les dije que vinieran mañana. Asi teníamos tiempo de organizarnos aquí. La realidad es que es una suerte que este amoblada, sino esta noche hubiesemos dormido con ustedes.- Reí.

- Eso, es porque eres un desorganizado.- Me regaño Rose- Lo bueno es que yo soy una de las mejores cosas que te paso en la vida y te conozco demasiado como para adelantarme a tu tontera. O no que tu papi es un poco tonto a veces pequeña?- le pregunto a mi hija.

- Papi no es tonto.- le contesto frunciendo su ceño.

- Claro que no princesa. Solo algo distraído.- conteste quitándole a mi niña de los brazos de tu tía.- Que dices Soph? Te gusta nuestra nueva casa?-

- Si... Donde van a dormir mis muñecas papi? - pregunto tomándome el rostro con sus dos manitas como cada vez que quería decirme algo muy importante para ella.

- Vamos a ver tu habitación si muñequita?- respondió mi hermana.

Salimos de la cocina y nos metimos en un corredor que tenía tres puertas.

- Este es el baño. - Nos mostró Rose abriendo la primer puerta.

Era un baño sencillo. Tenía una bañadera con ducha de un tamaño un poco más grande que lo normal. En vez de tener un lavabo, tenía una pequeña mesada de color crema adornada con un espejo con luces en el.

- Que bonito.- Aplaudió Sophie. Le encantaban las cosas llenas de luces y brillosas. La verdad que para crecer sin una madre, era una niña muy coqueta y con bastante buen gusto. Por lo general me hacía comprarle la ropa que ella elegia y siempre me elogiaban por lo hermosa que estaba.

- Si que lo es.- Afirmé dejando un beso en su cabecita.

- Esta es tu habitación muñequita.- Le informó Rose a la pequeña.

La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por un placard bastante grande, varios estantes y una biblioteca chica. Estaba pintada de un rosa claro. El suelo era de madera clara y tenía una bonita lámpara con pantallas floridas.

- Y donde están mis muñecas? Y mi cama? No me gusta papi.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas Sophie.

- Recuerdas que guardamos todas tus cosas en una caja grande y yo te expliqué que debíamos guardar todo para traerlo a nuestra nueva casa?- le dije mientras la dejaba en el suelo y me arrodillaba a su lado.

- Mjm.- susurró afirmando con su cabecita.

- Bien, entonces todas nuestras cosas están viajando hacia aquí en el camión de muedanza donde guardamos todas las cajas esta mañana. Recuerdas eso también amor?-

- Si papi.- respondió algo mas animada.

- Mañana por la mañana llegarán todas nuestras cosas y tendrás tu habitación con tus muñecas, tu camita y todo lo que tenías en la otra casa. Esta bien?-

- Esta bien.- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechon de mi cabello.

- Esta noche, dormirás con papi, y mañana estará todo en orden, como antes.- le aseguré mientras acariciaba su sonrosada mejilla. Esa niña era la razón de mi vida. Creo que jamás amaré a nadie como a ella.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la que sería la mía.

- Por último, esta es la tuya Jazz.-

Era una habitación bastante grande. Estaba pintada de un verde claro. A quien se le ocurre pintar una habitación de verde? No era desagradable, pero no terminaba de gustarme. En algún momento lo cambiaría.

Había una cama de dos plazas en el centro, más pequeña que la suya. Mañana mismo la cambiaría. Al igual que la habitación de Sophie, tenía un armario bastante grande y algunos estantes. Era genial, así podría instalar su escritorio ahí.

- Rose, la casa es genial.- Le dije cuando terminamos de ver la casa. Mañana vería el jardín. Ahora era tarde y estabámos todos cansados.

- Me alegro que te guste. Fui bastante cuidadosa en elegirla según sus gustos. Si hubiese sido por mi...-

- Tendrías que trabajar doble turno en el negocio para poder pagarla.- Termino Emmett por ella.

- Oye!- exclamó Rose golpeando a su esposo.- Tampoco exageres!-

- En serio Rose, es muy bonita y esta en perfectas condiciones. - Además el precio era bastante bajo, lo cual era genial. - A quien se la alquilaré?-

- Recuerdas a Edward, el mejor amigo de Emmett?-

- Si, claro que lo recuerdo.- Me lo habían presentado en la boda de Rose y Emm. Era muy agradable, al igual que su esposa Bella.

- Bueno, el vivía aquí con Bella cuando recién se casaron. Luego nació Nessie y después de un tiempo, quisieron mudarse más cerca de la casa de sus padres, tanto los de Edward como los de Bella viven llegando a las afueras de Forks, por lo que hace algo más de un año se mudaron. Pero no quisieron vender esta casa. Le tienen mucho cariño. Cuando comencé a buscarles casa, estaba desesperando porque no encontraba ninguna que me gustara o que el precio no fuese exágerado. Hasta que Bella me comento que estaban queriendo alquilarla y que le encataría que fuese a alguien de confianza.-

- Y tu eres de mucha confianza verdad hermanita?- pregunte sonriendo.

- Somos grandes amigas Jazz, por supuesto que soy de confianza.- Amaba hacerla enojar.

- La cuestión es que es genial. Estamos cerca y cualquier inconveniente con la casa, tienes con quien quejarte con confianza cuñado.- Agrego Emmett.

Continuamos hablando un rato más. No escuchaba a Sophie para nada, por lo que pensé que se había dormido. Pero estaba sentada en la alfombra mirando un punto fijo.

- Chicos, gracias por todo.- dije poniéndome de pie. - Pero creo que esta señorita y yo- tome en brazos a mi hija.- Tendremos una cena rápida e iremos a dormir.- Sophie solo se abrazo a mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Quieres que les cocine algo Jazz? No es ningún problema.-

- Creo que Jasper quiere estar un rato con su hija, verdad Jazz?- preguntó Emmett.

Asentí suavemente. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Sophie, pero no quería hablar delante de mi hermana y cuñado.

- Oh. Entiendo.- respondió Rose.- Mañana luego del trabajo, vendré a ayudarte con la mudanza si?-

- Gracias Rose. Ya hiciste demasiado, no voy a seguir abusando. Puedes venir cuanto quieras, pero solo a estar con nosotros.- dije seriamente. Mi hermana había hecho de todo por mi hija y por mi. Ahora me tocaba a mi.

- No es ningún abuso Jasper! Ya lo sabes.- dijo mientras me abrazaba y dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Sophie.- Adiós preciosa de la tía. Te amo.-

- Yo también.- contesto en voz baja.

- Adiós Jazz, nos vemos.- Me saludo Emmett palmeando mi hombro.

- Emm, mañana me gustaría que me mostraras el local, así puedo empezar cuanto antes.-

- Tranquilo cuñado. Encargáte de tus cosas primero. Ya habrá tiempo para esclavizarte.- Respondió sonriendo. - Chau enanita.- dijo revolviendo el cabello de la niña.- Mañana armaremos tu habitación y me mostraras tus cosas si?-

Soph asintió timidamente y le dió un beso a su tío.

Una vez que se fueron, me senté en el sillón de mi nueva casa con Sophie en mis piernas.

- Entonces... Que le pasa a mi princesa?- le pregunté. Sentía que estaba angustiada. Siempre me pasaba eso con la gente que amaba. Podía darme cuenta exáctamente como se sentían.

- Papi... viviremos aquí ahora?-

- Si Sophie, recuerdas que lo hablamos hace un tiempo?- le pregunté extrañado. Estaba muy emocionada por vivir cerca de su tpia Rosey.

- Pero nos quedaremos para siempre y siempre jamás?- reí con su duda.

- Para siempre y siempre jamás. O hasta que tu te vayas.- agregué en voz baja, más para mi que para ella.

- Y mi mami no va a venir?- Odiaba cuando me preguntaba por María. Por lo general no sabía que responderle.

- No amor. Mami no va a venir. Te molesta que solo seamos los dos?-

- No papi! Yo te amo!- A veces me preguntaba donde habrá aprendido a ser tan dulce. Si bien yo era muy demostrativo con ella, no dejaba de sorprenderme cuan cariñosa era.

- Y yo también. Más que a nada en este mundo.- le dije poniéndome de pie. - Señorita- le tendí la mano - me concedería el honor de acompañarme a la cocina para preparar una rica cena?-

- Si señor...- respondió haciendome reír. Era muy ocurrente.

La tome de la mano y juntos fuimos a preparar la primer cena en nuestra nueva casa, y, porque no? De nuestra nueva vida.


	5. Terremoto Cullen

- Bien. Entonces estamos de acuerdo?- preguntó mi jefe observándome seriamente.

- Estamos de acuerdo Stan.- le respondí intentando no reír.- Es necesario tanta seriedad para tratar esto? De verdad...-

- Alice, sabes que es un asunto serio. Eres una de mis favoritas, pero cuando te pones así de testaruda...-

Llevabamos discutiendo cerca de dos horas. Luego de haber pasado solo dos días enteros en mi casa, tuve que viajar a Boston para pasarle informe de todo lo que había hecho en Mullingar. Las personas que nos contrataron se habían quejado de mi manera de comportarme. Digamos que no tengo demasiada paciencia. Odiaba la mediocridad y las cosas hechas "livianamente". Cuando me encargaban un trabajo, era apasionada hasta lo sumo.

- No es testaruda Stan. Simplemente es mi manera de ser. Yo trabajo así. Perfecto o nada. No puedes pedirme que "recorte gastos" en un lugar turístico del la envergadura el Balverde.-

- No es el caso de recortar gastos. Es darle al cliente exactamente lo que quiere.-

- Si el cliente es un asno no voy a permitir que arruine una pieza historica. Lo siento, pero así trabajo yo.-

El Sr. Richmond tomo aire sonoramente por la nariz.

- Alice, no puede decirle "asno" al que te paga el sueldo.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Si puedo, pude y lo hice. - Estaba caminando por la oficina de mi jefe, completamente acalorada por la discusión que estabamos teniendo. - Ahora, dime algo. Ellos se quejaron por el trabajo?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

- No. De hecho quedaron gratamente sorprendidos.- me concedió con dificultad.

- Ya ves.- le dije triunfante. - No discutamos más Stan. Eres el mejor jefe que existe en el mundo y lo sabes. Ahora, dejame hacer mi trabajo y tu preocupate por conseguirme más lugares bellos para trabajar.- Después de tantos años trabajando juntos, se podría decir que lo consideraba un buen amigo, además de un excelente mentor y jefe.

- Por momentos creo que te mataría Cullen. Eres todo un terremoto.-

- Así me dicen "terremoto Cullen".- reí sentándome frente a el.- Ya me puedo ir? Realmente necesito estar en mi casa un tiempo.-

- Y yo necesito descansar de ti.- Hacía casi una semana que estaba en Boston. Ultimando detalles, pasando gastos, teniendo reuniones con el directorio. Estaba totalmente agotada. Encima mi jefe habia esperado hasta que termine con todo lo administrativo para regañarme.

- Gracioso. Sabes que soy la mejor.- le dije sacandole la lengua y juntando mis cosas.- Me voy a casa.-

- Saludame a tu familia. Como esta la pequeña?- Pregunto por Nessie.

- Hermosa. Cada vez más parecida a sus padres. Realmente es una monada.-

- Toma- dijo mi jefe acercándome una servilleta.- limpiate la baba.-

- Y con mucho orgullo!- dije tomándola y "limpiandome" la boca.

- Si eres así con tu sobrina, no quiero pensar como seras con tus hijos.-

Me sorprendió el comentario. Me encantaba estar con Nessie, pero no quería tener hijos.

- Yo no tendré hijos Stan.- respondí cerrando mi cartera.

- Eso lo dices hoy. No sabes que puede pasar mañana...-

- Si lo se. No tendré hijos y punto. Me voy si?- le dije abrazándolo suavemente. - Espero que no nos veamos en un tiempo.- Sonreí.

- Adiós "Terremoto Cullen". Lo mismo digo.- respondió devolviéndome el abrazo.

Luego de ir al hotel y juntar mis cosas me dirigí al aeropuerto.

Estaba sentada esperando para tomar mi vuelo y decidí llamar a mi hermano.

- Al peque, como estas?- Contesto mi hermano.

- Hola Ed. Aquí en el aeropuerto. Volviendo a casa otra vez.-

- Genial hermosa. A que hora llegas?-

- A las 5 pm.-

- Te iré a buscar.- afirmó.

- Eres lo máximo Ed. Como esta todo por allí?- Había estado tan ocupada apurándome a hacer todo para poder volver antes, que casi ni había hablado con mi familia.

- Bien, todo esta bien. Nessie comenzó kinder.- Demonios! Me lo había perdido.

- En serio? Tan hermosa ella! Y como se porto?-

- Muy bien. Le gusta mucho estar allí. Ya tiene amigas y todo.- escucho como reía su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

De pronto sentí que llamaban para aboradar su vuelo.

- Edward, tengo que abordar. Nos vemos en unas horas.-

- Te estaré esperando chiquita.-Siempre le decía así.

- Genial. Te quiero.-

- Yo también.-

Aunque el vuelo fue corto, estaba agotada. No paraba desde hacía meses. Ni siquiera había llegado a pasar un día entero en casa.

Una vez que tomé mi equipaje fui hacia la entrada para encontrarme con mi hermano.

No había caminado dos pasos cuando sentí los gritos de mi pequeña sobrina.

- Allí esta papi! Tía Allie!-

Caminé hacia mi hermano y la niña.

- Hola mis personas favoritas en el mundo!- dije mientras los abrazaba.

- Tía, ya no irás verdad?- pregunto Nessie frunciendo el ceño.

- No linda, ya no me iré. Al menos por un tiempo.-

- Me alegra que así sea.- respondió Edward.- Vamos Nessie, llevemos a la tía a casa.-

El viaje hasta casa fue muy entretenido. Nessie me contó todo lo que había hecho en el kinder. Estaba emocionadisima.

- Bella como esta?- pregunté una vez que la niña terminó.

- Bien, comenzó un curso de unos días para mejorar unas técnicas de no se que... a decir verdad no entendí demasiado. Así que estos días la vimos poco.- Concluyó algo molesto. Eran insoportables. Vivían todo el tiempo pegados. No sabía como hacían, pero aún despues de casi 15 años juntos, contando que se pudieron de novios cuando Bella tenía 16 y Edward casi 18 eran como adolescentes. Yo soy mas chica que ellos, aunque siempre estaba pegoteada a mi hermano. Bella me llevaba dos años y Edward cuatro.

- Son un caso.- dije riendo.- Y que sabes de Rose y Emm?-

- Rose esta como loca de felicidad. Sabías que su hermano se mudó a Forks?-

- Si, algo me comento el único día que la pude ver.- Habían quedado que iría a casa de Rose al día siguiente de verse en la florería, pero ella tuvo que viajar si o si a Boston.- Cuando llegué debo ir a verla sin falta. Y que tal es el hermano de Rose? Agradable?- pregunté por pura curiosidad.

- La verdad que si. El y su hija son muy agradables. Sophie estan en el kinder junto a Nessie. Ya son muy buenas amigas, verdad Ness?-

- Sophie es genial! Al principio no me hablaba, pero luego si y ahora somos mejores amigas.- Dijo mi sobrina que estaba muy concentrada con la muñeca que le traje de mi viaje.

- Rose tenía miedo que le costara adaptarse. Es una niña muy tímida.-

- Sophie no tiene mamá.- Acotó Nessie.- Me dijo que se había marchado.-

Sentí pena por la pequeña.

- Pero tiene a su papá- respondió Edward.- Y el la quiere mucho.-

- Es verdad. Sophie me dijo que su papá era como un príncipe de cuentos. Tu también lo eres papi.- dijo haciendole ojos a su padre.

- Y tu eres mi princesa.- Edward tenía una cara de bobo imperdible.

- Ya Edward, te estas babeando la camisa.- Eran muy graciosos.

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de mi hermano.

- Estas segura que no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros Al? -

- Segurisima Ed. Quiero bañarme y dormir todo lo que pueda. Mañana pasaré a ver a mamá y papá y luego iré por tu casa, lo prometo.-

- Tranquila chiquita. Descansa. Hablamos mañana si?- dijo mientras me daba un beso y me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.- Sonreí.- Saluda a Bella de mi parte y dale un beso a Ness.- Se había quedado dormida.

Entre a mi casa finalmente. Estaba agotada.

Subí a mi habitación a dejar mi valija y a prepararme un baño de burbujas. De paso escuché los mensajes en la contestadora.

- Alice Cullen, no creas que vas a salvarte de mi. Sé que volverás pronto, y cuando lo hagas, tu y yo nos tomaremos una tarde de descanso para hablar y arreglarte es que tienes por manos. Te quiero!- Rosalie. Iría a verla pero no mañana.

Luego de un exquisito baño, me hice algo rápido para comer y me fui a la cama. No podía más con mi ser. Pero finalmente estaba en casa y, Dios mediante, aqui me quedaria.


	6. Día de pedidos y preguntas

- Hola?- conteste atendiendo el teléfono de la tienda.

- Hola Allie, como esta mi cuñada favorita?-

- Bella, soy la única cuñada que tienes.- Respodí riendo.

- Por eso eres genial. Porque no podría pedir una mejor que, además, es mi mejor amiga.- Algo me iba a pedir.

- Que sucede amiga.-

- Allie, necesito pedirte un favor. Estas ocupada?-

Habían pasado tres dias desde que volví de Boston. Finalmente había descansado lo suficiente para volver a la rutina. En este momento estaba con Kate terminando el inventario mensual y luego Kate se iría a casa.

- Algo Bells, que necesitas?-

- Lo siento Al, pero me retrasé en el curso, aún estoy en Port Angels y tengo para una hora más. Pensé que terminaría temprano para ir a buscar a Nessie al kinder pero no llego, podrías retirarla por mi?-

- Mamá esta contigo verdad?-

- Si. Llamaría a mis padres, pero ambos están trabajando y Edward tuvo que ir a Seattle para grabar.- Hablaba rápido como cada vez que esta nerviosa.

- Esta bien Bells, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Claro que iré a buscar a la pequeña monstruito.-

- Gracias Allie! Eres la mejor! Esta noche te vienes a cenar a casa si?-

- Listo. Esta noche iré. A que hora sale Ness?-

- A las tres.-

- Bella, son tres menos cinco! No podrías haberme llamado antes! Adiós!- le dije cortando la comunicación y tomando las llaves de mi auto.- Kate, quedate un rato más, iré por Nessie y vuelvo.-

- Esta todo bien?- Pregunto Kate.

- Si, solo que mi amiga y mi hermano... nada, luego te cuento.- Eran de temer. Como no me avisaron antes.

En 15 minutos llegué al establecimiento. Entre corriendo a la sala de Nessie y sentí que alguien corría detrás mío. No me detuve a mirar. Sabía que si Nessie no veía que nadie fuera por ella estaria llorando desconsoladamente. Era una niña muy mimada.

- Vengo a buscar a Reneesme Cullen!- dije agitada entrando a la dirección y mirando si veía a la pequeña.

Nessie estaba sentada en su sala, muy tranquila hablando con una niña muy bonita a su lado.

- Perdón la demora.- escuche que alguien hablaba detrás de mi.

- Ángela, ve a buscar a Nessie y a Sophie - dijo la directora del kinder - Esta usted bien Sr. Whitlock? - pregunto a la persona que estaba detrás mío.

Me di vuelta y vi al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta. Era alto, delgado, con el cabello castaño claro algo largo y unos ojos azules muy bellos. Llevaba una pequeña barba y tenía los cachetes algo sonrojados por correr.

- Si, gracias. No me dí cuenta de la hora y me perdí tratando de llegar, todavía no me acostumbro al pueblo.- Sonrió. Tenía una bella sonrisa.

- No hay problema. Es cuestión de calcular mejor los horarios. Ud. es la hermana del Sr. Cullen verdad?- pregunto mirándome.

- Si. El y mi cuñada se retrasaron.- dije escuetamente. No iba a dar explicaciones.

- Ángela ya fue por las niñas. Pueden espararlas afuera. Que tengan buenas tardes.- dijo cortadamente.

- Que agradable persona, pobres niños.- dije para mi saliendo de la dirección.

Escuche que reían detrás de mi, por lo que me dí vuelta y lo miré.

- Lo siento.- dijo el Sr. Whitlock. Whitlock... Sophie... era el hermano de Rose!

- Por?- le pregunté sonriendole.

- Por reirme? Encantado, soy Jasper Whitlock... -

- El hermano de Rose, lo se. Soy Alice Cullen.-

- La hermana de Edward.- afirmó y me tendió la mano.- Encantado.-

Le tomé la mano para saludarlo. Era suave.

-Papi!- Escuché que gritaba la niña.

- Hola Damita! Perdón por tardar en buscarte...- le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba un dulce beso en su mejilla.

- Tía Allie!- Dijo mi monstruito tomándose de mis piernas- Que genial.- Sonreí ante esa expresión. De donde la había sacado? Sonaba como Emmett.

- Veo que a ella también se le pego el "Que genial"- rio Jasper.

- Emmett.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tía, ella es mi amiga Sophie y el es su papá.- Señalo Nessie.

- Hola Sophie.- dije acercándome a la niña que estaba en brazos de su padre.- Como estas preciosa?-

- Hola. - Saludo timidamente Sophie. Era muy bonita. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre.

Tomé a Nessie de la mano y salimos a la calle.

- Y entonces... Jasper, como se estan adaptando a Forks?- pregunté por preguntar.

- Bastante bien. Es un hermoso lugar para vivir.- contesto sonriéndome. - A Sophie le gusta mucho, verdad nena?-

- Si, es muy bonito. A ti te gusta?- pregunto mirándome.

- Me encanta. Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo.- le dije sonriéndole.

- De verdad?-

- De verdad.- Habiamos llegado a la puerta de mi auto.- Puedo alcanzarlos a algún lado?- dije mirando a Jasper.

- No hace falta Alice. Iremos caminando verdad Soph?-

- Pero papi, yo quiero ir con Nessie y su tía.- Respondió la pequeña.

- Yo voy hasta el centro. Alli tengo mi negocio de flores. No se donde viven pero quizás los acerque un poco...-

- Vamos a ver las flores tía?- pregunto Ness.

- Si nena. Vamos un rato a la florería y luego te llevo a tu casa, te parece?-

- Y Sophie puede ir con nosotras?- volvió a preguntar haciéndome ojitos.

No supe que contestarle. En realidad la idea de tener una niña en el local ya era algo preocupante. Pero tener dos... era demasiado.

- Lo siento Nessie, pero Sophie va a ver a su tía Rose.- intervino Jasper. Gracias a Dios.

- Oh, cierto. Pero otro día si podemos papi?-

- Eso deberás preguntarle a Alice cariño.-

La pequeña me miro con sus ojazos y sin querer me salió un...

- Por supuesto que si.- Dios Alice, que te sucede.- Ahora, arriba niñas, vamos. Aunque sea los llevaré hacia el centro.- Le dije a Jasper.

Subimos al auto y comencé a conducir hacia mi negocio.

- Tengo entendido que la casa en la que vivimos con Sophie es de tu hermano.- menciono Jasper al pasar.

- En serio? No sabía que mi hermano hubiese alquilado la casa.- Me alegraba que se la hubiese aquilado a alguien conocido.- Tampoco es que haya estado mucho por aquí como para enterarme- dije más para mi que para el.

- Ah no? Estabas de viaje?-

- Trabajando en realidad. - Y comencé a hablar casi sin parar sobre mi trabajo. Si me dejaban podía hablar horas. Me apasionaba.

Iba tan concentrada en la charla que casi me paso de la florería.

- Lo siento! No pare de hablar!- dije algo apenada.

- No te preocupes, me resulto muy interesante. Yo soy diseñador gráfico y también amo lo que hago, por lo que te entiendo.- Creo que queria ser amable.

Bajamos del auto, las niñas estaban de lo más entretenidas jugando con algo que habían hecho en el kinder.

- Ha sido muy agradable conocerte Alice. Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí.- Dijo Jasper tomándo la mano de su hija.

- No ha sido nada.- Conteste quitándole importancia.- Nessie saluda a Sophie y a su papá y vamos que Kate nos esta esperando.-

- Adiós Sophie, adiós papá de Sophie.-

- Adiós preciosa Nessie, puedes decirme Jasper sabías?- respondió poniendose a su altura y acariciándole la cabeza. - Nos vemos Alice, gracias otra vez.- Me saludó dándome la mano. Es muy formal.

- Cuando quieran.- Sonreí.

Tomé la mano de Nessie y nos fuimos para dentro.

- Vamos linda, lávate las manos y elige unas flores para llevarle a mamá.-

- Y bien?- pregunto Kate una vez que la pequeña entro al baño.- Quien era el guapo hombre con el que hablabas amiga?-

- Ese era Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie Kate.- Ya sabía con que me iba a salir.

- Y como lo conociste?-

Le relaté lo sucedido en el kinder y que los había alcanzado hasta aquí.

- Y te gusta?-

- Kate! De que hablas? No! Es el hermano de Rosalie y el padre de una amiguita de Nessie, nada más.-

- Bueno, debía preguntar.-

- Sabes que no me interesa estar con nadie, y menos con alguien que tiene tantos problemas. Si quisiera líos...-

- Volverías con James.-

- Eso no, ni muerta.-

- Algún día me explicarás que fue exáctamente lo que sucedió?-

- No se amiga... no quiero hablar de eso.-

La tarde la pasamos atendiendo y jugando con Nessie. Para ser tan chica se portaba bastante bien.

- Estoy lista tía!- Dijo poniéndose su abrigo.

Terminé de hacer la contabilidad y cerré para ir a casa de mi hermano con la pequeña.

- Vamos mi niña!- le dije tomándola de la mano.

- Tía?- pregunto mientras conducía hacia la casa de Edward.

- Que mi amor?-

- Es verdad que podremos venir con Sophie a ver las flores?-

- Claro nena. - Sabía que no se olvidaría.

- Genial.-

- Genial.- reí.

- Tía?-

- Que pasa Nessie?- Estaba muy preguntona hoy.

- El papá de Sophie se parece a un príncipe no?-

- Por qué dices eso Ness?-

- Porque tiene el pelo de un príncipe y los ojos como el cielo.-

- A veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas ideas extrañas monstruito.-

- Lo vi en las películas que vemos con papá.-

Nessie amaba las películas de princesas y mi hermano se sentaba a verlas con ella con una paciencia infinita. Al Bella trabajar varias horas y Edward estar en el instituto solo por la mañana, él era quien se encargaba de entrener a la pequeña, cuando no estaba con sus abuelos claro.

- Mami, papi llegamos!- grito Nessie entrando a la casa.

- Donde esta mi nena!- escuché a mi cuñada correr por el comedor. - Te extrañe hoy mi bebe!-

- Dios Bella, ni que hiciera un año que no la ves! Fueron solo un par de horas.-

- Lo sé Allie, que voy a hacer.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Esto es para ti mami.- le tendió las flores a Bella mientras esta las tomaba y la llenaba de besos.

- Y Edward?-

- Debe estar por llegar. Se demoró un poco.-

- Mami, sabes que la tía nos dejo a Sophie y a mi que vayamos a ver las flores a su tienda?- dijo Ness mientras estabamos en la cocina mientras Bella terminaba con la comida y yo ponía la mesa.

- En serio?- pregunto Bella. Ella sabía que mi amor por los niños se limitaba a Reneesme.

- Y el papá de Sophie también va a venir.-

- Así que el papá de Sophie. Conociste a Jasper?-

- Si.- Le conté nuestro encuentro.- Es bastante agradable. No sabía que le habían alquilado la casa.-

- Rose estaba desesperada porque no encotraba nada útil y con Edward se la ofrecimos. Sabemos que Jasper esta pasando un momento difícil, por qué no ayudarlo...-

Cuando llego Edward nos sentamos a cenar. Como siempre fue una cena amena y divertida.

Una vez que terminamos con la cocina, nos sentamos a tomar un café.

- Bien, esta niña se va a dormir!- dijo Bella mientras llevaba a Nessie a dormir.- Saluda a la tía y a papi amor.-

- Hasta mañana papi.- saludo mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.- Adiós tía, iremos pronto a tu tienda si?-

- Ya lo arreglaremos. Descansa monstruito.-

- Tu también mostruo.- Le costaba pronunciar la palabra entera.

- Y bien monstruito?- dijo mi hermano mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- Como va tu vida?-

- Bien Ed. Igual de emocionante que una remolacha.- Ambos reímos por mi respuesta.

- No hay nadie en el horizonte?-

- Edward! Nadie usa esa frase hombre por Dios! Cuántos años tienes?-

- 32, por ahora.-

- Eres un bobo. No querido hermanito, no hay nadie en el horizonte.-

- Ya lo habrá-

- Ah si? Y como sabes? Eres psiquíco?-

- Casi.-

Continuamos hablando un rato más, y luego decidí que era hora de ir a casa.

Una vez que me subí al auto, me puse a pensar en el día y de repente el rostro de Jasper vino a mi mente. Sin duda era muy llamativo, pero no como para considerarlo. Nadie entendía porque estaba sola. Simplemente me gustaba. Estuve una vez con alguien, pero no funcionó, y ahora me acostumbré a mi soledad, mis tiempos, mi rítmo... Nadie era tan especial como para que yo modificara ninguno de mis hábitos.

O eso creía al menos.


	7. Treboles

JASPER POV

- Por qué no me dejas que vaya a buscarla yo?- pregunto Rose.

- Porque es nuestro momento de paseo con Sophie, porque lo hago desde que va a guardería y porque amo hacerlo Rose, simplemente por eso.-

- Esta bien, no te enfades, solo quería saber si podía ayudarte en algo más...- murmuró apenada.-

- Lo siento Rosey. Estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo, que me cuesta recibir ayuda. Pero estoy lejos de demostrarte cuento te agradezco por todo lo que haces por nosotros.- le dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándola.- Dudo que sepas cuanto te amo hermanita.-

- Yo también te amo Jazz. Es solo que siempre estuvieron solos y... - comenzó a lagrimear.

- Ya Rose, él sabe que te apena, pero no hace falta que te pongas a llorar nena, ya paso y ya los tienes aquí, solo no los ahogues.- Emmett tratando de consolar... un caso de libro.

Yo sabía que mi hermana quería ayudarme, pero me costaba delegar cosas que hacía con mi hija. Quien iba a decir que me covnertiría en un padre tan sobreprotector y obsesivo.

- Sabes que hoy conocí a Alice Cullen?- le dije para cambiar el tema.

- Conociste a Allie?- preguntó sonriendo de nuevo- Dónde?-

- Llegamos juntos para buscar a las niñas. Ella iba retrasada por Nessie también. Me contó que Bella le avisó tarde que la vaya a buscar. Hablamos un rato y me trajo hasta el centro. Es agradable.-

- Agradable? Es encantadora Jazz! Es una de mis más queridas amigas, ya lo sabes.-

- Lo sabe Rose. Por qué no vas a ver que hace Sophie? Esta demasiado callada y, en mi experiencia, cuando los niños están callados significa problemas.-

- En tu experiencia Emm? Que experiencia tienes en niños?- pregunté riendo.

- Mucha. Tengo primos pequeños insoportables.- Rió mi cuñado.

- Iré, pero luego me cuentas más esta claro Jasper?- Respondió Rosalie yendo al comedor para ver a Sophie, a la que habíamos dejado con los dibujos animados.

Estábamos cenando en casa de mi hermana. Luego que Alice nos dejo en el centro, caminamos las pocas cuadras que nos separaban de casa de Rose para dejar a Sophie allí mientras volvía a trabajar el par de horas que me quedaban para volver con Emmett más tarde y cenar allí.

- No se que quiere que le cuente...- le dije a Emmett.

- Ya la conoces. Ella quiere saber todo de todo. Pero no le hagas caso. Jazz, Rosalie ha estado muy triste todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados. Sé que es un poco pesada, pero es porque los ama, tu entiendes verdad?-

- Claro que la entiendo Emm. Ya iré calmandome, lo prometo.-

- Así que Alice. Es una gran persona.-

- No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar. Lo poco que me contó fue de su trabajo, lo cual me resultó muy interesante.-

- Allie hace unas cosas hermosas. De hecho, nuestro jardín delantero lo armó ella.- Desde que llegamos admiré lo bellamente dispuesto que tenían las flores en la entrada. Estaban posicionadas de tal manera parecía una escala cromática perfecta. - Y el de tu casa también. Aunque debería darle otra manito, esta algo descuidado ahora.- Eso era verdad. A pesar que se veía bonito.

- Es genial realmente.- No se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

- También es muy bonita...- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Emmett, sabes que la única mujer en mi vida es Sophie. No me interesa ninguna otra.- le respondí serio. Me prometí que nunca más haría algo que nos hiciera sufrir a mi hija y a mi. El ser un padre soltero era bastante difícil como encima sumarle intentos fallidos con mujeres. Si bien había tenido algunas insinuaciones de compañeras de trabajo y madres del kinder allí en Houston, no estaba interesado. Solo eramos mi hija y yo, y así nos íbamos a quedar.

- Lo se Jazz. Pero no es bueno que estes solo. Y Sophie necesita una madre.-

- Sophie tiene lo que necesita. Un padre que la ama por sobre todas las cosas y una tía que es el mejor ejemplo de mujer que puede tener. No estas de acuerdo con eso?- le pregunté.

- Si, Rose es la mejor. Pero nosotros tendremos nuestros hijos, y ella se ocupará de ellos y Sophie, quieras o no, pasará a un segundo plano. Rose no estará tanto como ella necesite y eso le dolerá mucho. Entiendo que tengas miedo Jasper, pero tienes que aceptar la realidad.- Era raro ver a Emmett hablando serio. Lo peor es que tenía razón.

- Sabes que? Por ahora dejemos el tema aquí. Te concedo que tienes algo de razón, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en eso. Cuando Rose este embarazada me lo plantearé.-

- Y que pasa si te digo que ya lo estoy?- dijo mi hermana detrás mío.

Me dí vuelta y la vi parada en la entrada de la cocina.

- Estas embarazada?- le pregunté soprendido.

- De 4 meses.- dijo sonriente. - No te lo quise decir antes porque estaban con todo lo de la mudanza y la adaptación, pero ya que mi esposo es un bocotas...- me abrazó por la espalda.- Vas a ser tío.-

- Es excelente Rose!- me pare para abrazarla. La levante del piso y la hice girar. Sabía cuánto deseaba ser madre.- Es la mejor noticia que recibo en mucho tiempo.-

- Despacio Jazz! Voy a vomitar!- pidió mientras me golpeaba el hombro.- Me alegro que te haga feliz.-

- Por supuesto. Felicidades hermano!- le dije a mi cuñado abrazándolo.

- Jasper, Emmett tiene razón. Jamás dejaré de amar a Sophie como lo hago, ella es mi muñequita y la adoro con todo mi ser. Pero en unos meses no podré prestarle toda la atención que se merece, y eso me mata.- Ahora entiendo porque staba tan sensible.

- Rose, no tienes que preocuparte. Ella esta acostumbrada a tenerme solo a mi. Aunque sepa que tu estas y te ame con locura, ella esta bien.-

- Hoy. Esta bien hoy. Por favor Jazz... No cierres tu corazón.-

No podía prometerle eso a mi hermana. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Era algo muy dificil.

- A cada dia su afán.- le dije recordándo lo que nos decía siempre nuestra abuela y dí por terminada la conversación.

Finalmente llego el fin de semana, y con el la posibilidad de terminar de ordenar las cosas desparamadas de mi casa. Los muebles que me habían llegado eran pocos, por lo que los que no usaba los puse en el garage. Al no tener auto, lo usaría como almacén.

- Te gusta ahí Soph?- le pregunté mientras estaba colgando un cuadro en su habitación.

- Si papi.- respondió.- Papi, podemos ir a pasear un rato con Cindy?- pregunto mientras me mostraba a su muñeca "Cindy".

- En cuanto terminemos de guardar las cosas Damita.- le respondí colgando lo que faltaba.

Media hora después la habitación de Sophie estaba completa, finalmente.

La bañe, me bañe y salimos a pasear un rato por el centro de la ciudad. De paso compraría las cosas que me faltan en casa.

- Papi mirá!- dijo de pronto Sophie mientras caminabamos con nuestras compras.- Es la tía de Nessie!-

Me gire y era cierto, allí estaba Alice en la puerta de su tienda atendiendo a unas personas. Si bien era bonita, observándola de lejos no era una muchacha muy llamativa. Tenía puesto unos jeans desgastados una camiseta blanca y una camisa roja, que le quedaba algo grande, encima. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja. Desde la charla con Rose y Emmett no había vuelto a pensar en ella. Tampoco era que pensará mucho en otras personas que no fueran mi Damita.

- Podemos ir a saludarla?- preguntó Soph.

- Claro nena, vamos y de paso compramos unas plantas para el jardín de casa, te parece?- Intentaba hacer cosas distintas con ella para que pudiese disfrutar el hecho de vivir en una casa con jardín. Siempre estuvo dentro de un departamento y rodeada de un clima cálido y árido. Esto sería algo nuevo para ella.

Cruzamos y esperamos a que Alice terminara de atender. Ella nos vio y nos saludó con la mano mientras le cobraba a sus clientes.

- Hola Whitlock´s!- saludó Alice. Me causó gracia.- Que agradable verlos por aquí.- dijo tendiéndome la mano y agachándose para saludar a Sophie- Hola preciosa.-

- Hola... como es su nombre papi?- mre preguntó bajando su voz y haciendonos reír.

- Alice, nena.- le respondí hablándole al oído.

- Hola Alice!- volvió a saludarla.

- Que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Alice.

- Estabamos haciendo unas compras y paseando un rato, cuando Sophie te vio y te quiso saludar.-

- Haremos un jardín.- comentó mi pequeña.

- En serio?- le sonrió Alice.

- Si. Papá dijo que llevaríamos flores, cierto papi?-

- Es cierto Soph.- respondí - Que nos aconsejas? Emmett dijo que tu habías hecho el jardín delantero de nuestra casa.-

- Es verdad, pero hace bastante. No volví a pasar por lo que imagino que debe estar bastante descuidado.- respondió quedamente.

- Algo. Pero sigue siendo muy bonito.- trate de ser amable.

- Digamos... Bueno, a ver señorita.- dijo tendiéndola la mano a Sophie.- Acompañeme adentro y elijamos unas bellas flores para su casa.-

Las seguí hacía el interior de la tienda. Era algo pequeña, pero bien decorada.

Sophie estaba encantada de la mano de Alice viendo todo lo que ella le mostraba. Era raro verla tan extrovertida con alguien.

- Y esta? Como se llama?-

- Esas son jazmines. Son mis flores preferidas. Siente que hermoso perfume tienen Soph.- le dijo acercándole una flor.- Has visto?-

- Es verdad! Es muy bonito! Mira papi, siente!- dijo corriendo hacia mi.

Me agache y sentí el aroma de la flor. Era exquisito sin duda.

- Es hermosa pequeña y huele excelente.- dije esto último mirándo a Alice.- Quieres que llevemos de esas?-

- Si! Me encantan! Llevemos muchas!- dijo devolviéndole la flor a Alice.

- Esta es para ti Soph.-

Estuvimos un rato más mientras Sophie elegía algunas plantas para llevar a casa.

- No sé como haremos para llevar todo.- dije mirando los paquetes que ya tenía, más las plantas que Alice había separado.

- Si quieren los acompaño. Yo ya estoy por cerrar.-

- Gracias Alice, pero nos arreglaremos. No quiero causarte más molestias. Ya tuviste bastante con este monstruito.- dije despeinando a mi hija.

- Jasper, no es ningún problema para mi. Son un par de cuadras y además me gustaría ver como esta el cesped para ver si pueden plantar o no. Y en cuento a Sophie, ella no me molesto para nada. No te olvides que tengo experiencia con Nessie.- dijo todo eso tan rápido y seriamente que no quise objetarle.

- Esta bien señorita, como guste. Vamos Damita.- dije tomándo la mano de la niña mientras Alice cargaba las plantas. Evidentemente esta no era una mujer para discutir.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia casa, que eran algo más de cianco cuadras. Ninguno de los tres hablaba.

- Y... entonces... trabajas con Emmett verdad?- me preguntó de pronto.

- Si, estoy trabajando con el momentaneamente.-

- Pero eres diseñador gráfico no? Al menos recuerdo que eso me contaste.-

- Si, soy diseñador gráfico. Es una profesión un poco difícil para ejercer en pueblos pequeños.- Me lamenté.

- Es verdad. A mi me pasa lo mismo.- Secundó.

- Pero tu trabajas en otros lados, eso es muy bueno.-

- A parte de aburrirte, me escuchaste.- rió animadamente.

- No me aburriste para nada, ya te lo había dicho.- le respondí.- Sophie no te sueltes nena.- Mi hija estaba algo inquieta.

- Estoy cansada papi! Falta mucho?-

- Estamos a tres cuadra.-

- Me haces upa?- dijo soltándose y poniéndose delante mío para que la alce.

- Soph estoy bastante cargado preciosa...

- Pero yo estoy cansada!- El comportamiento de mi hija era extraño. Por lo general no demandaba que la alzara todo el tiempo. Aunque es verdad que estuvimos haciendo muchas cosas durante el día.

- Aqui esta!- dijo Alice de pronto haciendo que ambos nos giraramos.- Pensé que la había perdido. Quieres verla Soph?- preguntó enseñándole algo a mi hija que no llegue a ver.

- Que es?- respondió mi hija yendo hacia ella y permitiéndome caminar de nuevo.

- Pues verás- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella.- Esto es uns semilla de trébol.-

- Trébol?- preguntó Sophie.

- Tréboles. Son las flores nacionales de Irlanda. Yo estuve viviendo un tiempo allí, es un hermoso país que queda en Europa, algún día te mostraré las fotos. -

- Vaya... y son lindas?-

- Tienen una historia muy curiosa...- y con eso la entretuvo hasta que llegamos a casa.

- Gracias.- le dije mientras le servía una taza de café. Al principio no quiso pasar a la casa, pero luego que Sophie le dijera que le quería mostrar sus juguetes, o mejor dicho se lo exigiera, no pudo negarse.

- No es nada Jasper, en serio.- dijo alegremente.- Además tengo una bastante experiencia en niñas, creeme. Nessie demanda mucho de mi tiempo cuando estoy aquí. Trato de estar con ella todo cuánto puedo, aunque eso signifique que quede para dormir tres días luego.-

- Y eso que son niñas.-

- Si, pero creo que al ser niñas son más exigentes. Los niños se contentan con poco. Una pelota, un dibujo entretenido y ya. A las niñas hay que estarles más detrás. La ropa, el cabello, sus muñecas...-

- No te gustan las niñas evidentemente.- Le dije algo sorprendido. SE le daba muy bien con Nessie y Sophie.

-Si me gustan! Es solo que me resultan un poco más complicadas.- Rió.- Al menos Nessie y Sophie.-

- Y a Sophie le gustas.- afirmé mientras miraba a mi princesita. Estaba viendo una película donde los protagonistas cantaban y bailaban y se movía al compás de la música. Me provocaba abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Era lo más hermoso que existía en esta tierra.-

- Es que es encantadora Jasper. Has hecho un gran trabajo.-

Corrí la vista de mi hija para mirarla. Su mirada transmitía una mezcla de simpatía y tristeza. Evidentemente Rosalie le habría contado mi historia.

- Hice lo que pude Alice. Creo que podría haber sido peor. - sonreí.

- Sigo pensando que es un gran trabajo.- dijo levántando sus hombros.- Es una niña educada y muy pacífica.-

- Gracias.-

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más.

- Hay que ver si sigue tan pacífica cuando nazca su primito.- dije recordando que cuando le contamos con Rosalie que iba a tener un bebé, comenzó a saltar por todos lados y a contar todo lo que le haría al primito o primita.

- Primito?- preguntó Alice abriendo grande sus ojos. Eran de un color verde muy hermoso.- Rosalie esta embarazada?!-

Oh oh...

- Eh... si... no lo sabías?-

- Claro que no lo sabía, sino no hubiese reaccionado así Jasper!- dijo de pronto enfadada.- Mala amiga! De cuanto esta?-

- Oh, bueno, creo que deberías hablarlo con ella ya que...-

- Podría, pero la malvada no me lo contó, así que vamos, dime!- demandó.

- De algo más de cuatro meses?-

- La mataré. Esperaré que nazca el bebé y luego la mataré.- Estaba muy enojada, pero era algo gracioso verla así.

- No le digas que te conte Alice, me asesinará. Yo pensé que todos sabían ya. Ella se demoró en decirmelo por todo lo de la mudanza y eso, pero no sabía que nadie más sabía.-

- Y ese Emmett ingrato. Sabes hace cuanto somos amigos?- no me dio tiempo a responder.- 15 años! 15 años Jasper! Lo mínimo que podía hacer es contarme que tendría otro sobrino.- Me sentía invisible. Se hablaba y respondía sola. Era muy graciosa.

No lo pude evitar y comencé a reír.

- Puedo preguntarte de que te ríes?- me pregunto. Sus ojos estaban aún mas grandes que antes, de ser posible eso.

- Lo siento.- respondí tratando de controlarme.- Es que eres muy graciosa cuando te enfadas.-

- Y tu no has visto nada.- dijo calmándose un poco.- Lo siento. Soy algo temperamental.-

- Lo note. Puedo pedirte algo?- le dije apoyándo mi mano sobre la suya.- Por favor, no le digas a Rose que te dije. Me asesinará y dejará a mi hija huérfana.- Pedí con ojos suplicantes.

- No digas eso Jasper por Dios!- Dijo tomándo mi mano con fuerza.- No le diré, pero no hace falta que digas estupideces.-

- Gracias. Mi hija y yo te lo agradecemos.- Sonreí.

Nos soltamos las manos y me levanté para lavar las tazas.

- Bueno, me encanto pasar esta tarde con ustedes Whitlock´s.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Estas invitada cuando quieras Alice. Muchas gracias por la asesoría y la ayuda con Sophie.-

- Jasper, mira.- me llamo Alice que estaba apoyada en el arco de la cocina viendo hacia la sala.- Mira a Sophie.-

Me acerqué a su lado y vi a mi hija danzando con los ojos cerrados al son de la música que sonaba de la tv.

- Tengo que llevarla a baile, evidentemente.-

- Evidentemente.- secundó.- Sophie preciosa, odio interrumpirte, pero me voy.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sophie corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Sorprenderme es poco. Eso solo lo hacía con su tía y conmigo.

- Adiós Alice!-

- Adiós Soph.- Había adoptado el apodo que yo usaba para mi hija.

- Vendrás pronto a contarme más cosas de las flores?-

- Vendré pronto y plantaremos los tréboles.- respondió.

Sophie volvió a su lugar frente la Tv y yo acompañé a Alice a la salida.

- De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.-

- De nuevo, no fue nada, fue un placer hacerlo.-

- Entonces... nos veremos pronto creo.-

- Eso parece. Jasper?-

- Dime.-

- Me gustaría darte mi teléfono, ya sabes, por si Sophie o tu necesitan algo, estaría bien?-

- Eh, claro. Lo anotaré en mi célular.- Saque mi teléfono, tecleé el número que me dictaba y lo agende.- Listo. Lo haré sonar para que tengas el mío.-

Una vez que lo hice sonar y ella lo guardo, nos despedimos y se fué.

Me senté en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotado.

- Papi.- Sophie subió a mi lado y puso sus manitos en mi cara.

- Que pasa Damita?- respondí abrazándola.

- Me gusta Alice.-

- Me alegro linda.-

- Y a ti?-

Esa si que no me la esperaba.

- A mi también Sophie.-


	8. No me voy a arriesgar

Estaba muy cansada.

Después de ir a casa de Jasper y Sophie, fuí a ver a mi madre a su café.

Aún tengo dolor de cabeza por la charla que tuvimos.

**_ Flash back_**

- Así que son agradables... aún no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos.- Dijo mi madre mientras tomábamos un té de jengibre, mi favorito.

- Si, muy. La pequeña es encantadora.-

- Imagino que fue sencillo relacionarte con ella, ya sabes, por Nessie.- Esme sabía que no era una gran fan de los niños.

- Sophie es más tranquila que Nessie.- Mi pequeña sobrina era imparable. Aún no se como hacen Edward y Bella para lograr que pase más de 15 minutos sentada. La amaba, pero era demasiado inquieta.- Mientras Jasper y yo tomábamos un café, ella se quedo quietita viendo la tv durante casi media hora. Te aseguro que me sorprendió mucho. Deberíamos juntarla con Nessie.-

- O no. Mirá si termina alterando a Sophie.- Reímos juntas.

- Extrañaba charlar contigo mamá.- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Yo también.- sonrío.- Bueno, cuentame más. Como es Jasper?- Sabía que se habían conocido en la boda de Emmett, ya que invito a mis padres, pero, evidentemente, no habían hablado.

- Ya te dije mamá, es un hombre agradable. Es hermoso ver como se relaciona con su hija. Yo he visto a Ed con Ness, y es verdad, la niña lo lleva como quiere y, sin duda, es la luz de sus ojos, pero Jasper es distinto. Es como si supiera exactamente lo que le pasa a su hija. Me llamó la atención que solo con mirarla sabía lo que Sophie quería o necesitaba. La manera que tienen de llevarse es asombrosa. Soph siente devoción por su padre y el por ella. Son encantadores.- dije todo eso tan rápido y tan segura que me sorprendió. Ni hablar de mi madre.

- Bueno, evidentemente te caen muy bien.- sonrío.- Y físicamente? También te cae bien?- Conocía tanto a mi madre que sabía exáctamente por donde iría.

- Mamá...-

- Oh vamos! Es una pregunta inocente.-

- Tu lo conoces, sabes como luce.-

- Si, pero no es eso lo que te pregunté. A ti te parece guapo?-

Parecerme guapo? Sin duda Era uno de los hombres más lindos que había visto. Eso sin contar sus modales tan correctos.

- Si, me parece muy guapo.- Admití vencida mientras mi madre sonreía triunfalmente.- Quita esa cara mamá.- Amenacé.

-Que cara? Hija, no empieces. Simplemente me parece bien que finalmente veas guapo a algún hombre. Ya me estaba preocupando.- Era tremenda.

- Tenías miedo que dejaran de gustarme por completo?- pregunté solo para molestarla.

- Tengo miedo que no te dejes ser feliz amor.- Touché. Odiaba cuando salía con esas cosas.

- Mami, soy feliz. Creeme. Solo porque no esté con nadie no significa que no sea feliz.- Le expliqué.

- Allie, lo que pasó con James fue desagradable, lo sé. Pero no por eso debes cerrarte y no volver a enamorarte.-

- Lo sé mamá. Pero simplemente aún no puedo.- Di por terminada la conversación.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Llené la bañadera y me preparé un baño de burbujas. Necesitaba relajarme.

_****_Sabía que mi madre me decía esas cosas porque me amaba y estaba cansada de verme sola, pero es que después de mi experiencia con los hombres, realmente no me animaba.

James había sido el último novio que tuve, hace algo de 5 años. Nos conocimos en la universidad, al poco tiempo de empezar a estudiar allí. A los meses de estar juntos, alquilamos una casita. Estaba muy enamorada de él. A mi hermano y a Emmett no les caía muy bien, pero yo siempre supuse que eran celos. Estuvimos saliendo hasta casi recibirnos. Ambos competíamos por una pasantía en Francia. La gané yo, por lo que él se enojó. Al principio me felicitó y simuló estar contento con mi éxito, pero a las dos semanas no pudo sostenerlo más. Comenzó a tratarme mal por casi todo. Se quejaba, me humillaba frente a mis amigos y en más de una oportunidad hizo comentarios diciendo que no me habían elegido por mi talento, sino porque le hice algún "favor" a los profesores.

Un día me agotó. Una de mis profesoras me pidió que dejara su clase por "los comentarios que habían sobre mi persona". Volvi a la casa que compartíamos hecha una furia y decidida a ponerle fín a la relación. Estaba cansada de sus comentarios, su maltrato y su actitud. No entendía porque no podía ponerse feliz por mi. Eramos novios desde hacía años, nos llevabamos genial. Es cierto que a veces era un poco agresivo en sus formas, y muy competitivo, pero en general eramos felices y yo lo amaba.

Llegué y me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación. Él estaba sentado en la sala viendo la tv. Cuando llegúe, ni siquiera lo miré, solo entré al cuarto y comencé a hacer la maleta. No sabía bien donde iría, pero no seguiría viviendo con un hombre tan vil como James.

Al ver que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, me siguió a la habitación. Cuando vio que estaba haciendo las valijas se puso hecho una furia.

"-Ninguna mujer me ha dejado Alice, y tu tampoco lo harás.-" dijo mientras me arrancaba las cosas de la mano.

Comenzamos a forcejear y, al ver que no iba a dejar mis cosas, me dió una bofetada y me tiró contra la pared dándome un golpe tremendo, y que soy de contextura pequeña y muy liviana.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Me puse de pie de inmediato, agarré lo primero que tenía cerca, que era una borcego, y se lo tiré. Le dí justo en la cara, con lo cual el cayó al piso. Recuerdo que me sentía como poseída. Me tiré sobre James y sentándome encima suyo le dije con una voz que ni yo misma se de donde saque "Me tocas una sola vez más y te juro que te mato". No se que habrá visto en mi rostro porque se levantó como pudo y se fue de la casa.

Acto seguido, hice mi valija y me fuí a un hotel. Una vez que estuve en la habitación llame a casa y hablé con Edward para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Corté el teléfono una vez que mi hermano, luego de escucharme atentamente, me respondiera "en unas horas estaremos allí", me metí en la ducha y comencé a llorar. No podía entender en que se había convertido mi vida en los últimos meses. Como toleré tanta humillación y maltrato por un hombre, que de hombre solo tenía el genero.

Me metí en la cama y seguí llorando hasta que me dormí.

No se cuando habría dormido cuando golpearon a mi puerta despertándome.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Edward, Emmett y Garrett.

Me tiré en los brazos de mi hermano y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Luego de media hora de llorar sin parar, pude preguntarles a mis amigos que hacían allí, a lo que Emmett respondió con voz sombría "Arreglando algunas cosas".

No quise saber.

Me volví con ellos y me quedé en casa unas semanas. Para cuando volví a la facultad, James ni siquiera estaba allí.

Me enteré, me conto Bella unos meses después en realidad, que antes de ir a verme le habían hecho una visita a James. El tipo quedó tan golpeado y asustado que ni siquiera hizo la denuncia además, los muchachos se habían asegurado de que no lo hiciera.

Siempre les agradecí por cuidarme tanto.

Estaba metida en la ducha desde hacía un rato largo.

Recordar toda la historia de James hacía que estuviese más segura de no querer enamorarme nunca más.

Al principio todos son muy dulces, pero cuando haces algo que no les gusta, simplemente se convierten en otra cosa.

Sé que mi padre, mi hermano y mis amigos no son así. Pero igual no puedo confiar.

Aunque me encantaría.


	9. Estoy considerando seriamente hacerme ve

- Entonces...- dije esperándo que la traidora de mi amiga me dijera lo que quería escuchar.- No hay ninguna novedad?-

Estaba en casa de Rose y Emmett. Había pasado mi domingo en casa, descansando , terminando de acomodar las cosas que aún tenía tiradas por ahí, pero hoy decidí venir a verla. Quería escuchar de su boca que estaba embarazada, por lo que vine a que me arregle las uñas, como hacía varios días venía insistiendo.

- Debería haberla?- preguntó mientras me terminaba de limar las uñas.- Rojo o azul eléctrico Al?-

- Rojo, no me cambies de tema. - Me cansaba.- Tu y yo sabemos que tienes novedades Rosalie McCarty.-

- Whitlock McCarty.- me corrigió.- Y cuales son esas novedades según tu?- Cuando quería se hacía la tonta muy bien.

Me levanté enfadada de la silla tomándo mi cartera.

- Evidentemente no confías en mi.-

- Allie! No te vayas!- dijo tomándome la mano.- Hace cuánto lo sabes?- había funcionado.

- Un par de días.- dije sentándome de nuevo.- No entiendo porque no me lo contaste Rose. No soy una de tus mejores amigas acaso? -

- Cariño, no te lo conté, primero porque no estabas y luego... no se. Creo que todavía ni yo me lo creo.-

- Bella y Edward lo saben?-

- No. Solo lo sabía Jasper, y ahora tu. Lo que me hace deducir que si Emmett no te lo dijo...-

- No ha sido el.- dije sonriendo. Rose amaba a su hermano, sabía que no le haría nada.-

- Te has vuelto a ver con Jasper?- dijo algo emocionada- Cuando?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- El sábado pasaron con Sophie por la tienda y los ayude con unas flores, en agradecimiento Jasper me invito un café.-

- Ya veo.- respondió sin dejar de aplicar esmalte en mis uñas.- Te cae bien no?-

No iba a hablar de Jasper.

- Rosalie, serás madre. Vas a tener un bebé y yo seré tía otra vez! No es genial!-

- Verdad que si?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- No sabes cuanto espere este momento Allie!- me puse de pié y la abracé fuerte.

- Lo se Rosey. Pero todo llega a su tiempo, has visto?- Estaba muy feliz por mi amiga.

- Es cierto. Y a tí también te llegará amiga. Ya lo verás!-

- Eso si que no te lo puedo asegurar Rose. - dije volviéndo a mi asiento.

- Pero yo si. Sé que enamorarás de un gran hombre y serás feliz. Todos merecen tener amor en sus vidas Allie, incluso tu.- reímos juntas.

- No le digas a Jasper que te dije que lo sabía, por favor.- le pedí.- Se le escapó porque pensaba que yo ya lo sabía.-

- No te preocupes, no diré nada.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Cuando terminamos nuestra tarde, casi noche, de manicuría, Rose comenzó la cena.

- Te quedarás a cenar verdad?-

- Podría. La verdad que no tengo ganas de cocinar.- suspiré estirándome en la silla.- En que te ayudo?-

Estabamos tan absortas preparándo la cena que no escuchamos cuando Emmett entró a la cocina.

- Pero si son dos de mis mujeres favoritas!- dijo entrando. Besó a su mujer tan apasionadamente como lo hacía siempre, sin importar quien estuviese delante, y luego me dió un fuerte abrazo.- Hola enana, que bueno verte.-

- Igualmente Emm. Felicitaciones Papá!- dije mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

- Gracias Al.- respondió sorprendido mirándola a Rose. Ella solo le sonrío.- Espero que hayan hecho bastante comida porque tenemos compañía.- anunció mirándo hacia la puerta.

- Hola tía Rosey!- grito la pequeña Sophie mientras corría hacia su tía.- Alice!- me saludó tirando sus bracitos hacia mi.

- Soph, hola preciosa.- la tomé en mis brazos y le dí un gran beso.- Como estas?-

- Bien. Tío Emmett me trajo a caballito!-

- Wow! Eso es genial linda!- miré hacia la puerta, pero Jasper no estaba con ellos.

- Jazz esta por llegar- dijo Emmett mientras me miraba de reojo.- Fué hasta su casa a buscar una muda de ropa para Sophie así la baña aquí.-

- Excelente.- respondió Rose.- Oye tu niñita, ven con tu tía que me pongo celosa.-

- Tu la tienes siempre.- dije para molestarla- Además Sophie quiere estar un ratito más conmigo, verdad nena?-

- Me gusta estar con Alice.- contestó la pequeña mientras me abrazaba fuerte. Menos mal que era pequeñita para su edad, ya que yo también lo era.

-JA!- le saqué la lengua a Rose.

- Ingrata.- dijo Rose riendo y sacandome la lengua también.

- Parecen dos niñas.- río Emm.- O no cuñado?-

Cuándo había entrado Jasper?

- Hola Rose.- saludó abrazando a su hermana.- Alice, que bueno verte.- dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

Sentí un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Era absolutamente irracional. O sea, no era nada extraño que un amigo te salude con un beso verdad? Comportate Alice, me reprendí.

- Hola Jasper, lo mismo digo.-

- Bien Damita, a bañarse!- indicó a su hija.

- Ahora papi?-

- Ahora Sophie.-

- Pero quiero jugar con la tía y Alice!- dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más bonito.

- Podemos bañarla nosotras, si te parece Jazz.- intervino Rose.

- Quieres Soph?- le pregunté a la niña que aún tenía en mis brazos.

- Si! Puedo papi?-

- Podemos?- preguntamos con Rose al mismo tiempo haciendo que los muchachos rieran.

- Si pueden. Emm, tienes razón.- dijo Jasper volviéndose a su cuñado- parecen dos niñas.

Una vez que bañamos a Sophie, lo cual fué una experiencia completamente nueva ya que cada vez que bañaba a Nessie terminaba igual o más mojada que ella y con Sophie no solo no me había empapado sino que se había portado muy bien, bajamos a cenar.

Emmett y Jasper estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre prototipos de no se que y habían servido la comida.

- Pero aquí estan. Y secas. Todo un progreso verdad Al?- preguntó Emmett mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

- Es verdad. Con Ness es imposible!-

- La pequeña es un monstruito.- secundó Emm.

- A mi me pareció de lo más dulce.- dijo Jazz.

- Oh si! Lo es! Pero es muy inquieta. Ya les dije a mi hermano y mi cuñada que esa niña necesita un hermanito. Edward era igual cuando eramos niños, según cuenta mi madre, pero cuando nací yo el se calmó. Creo que va siendo hora.-

- Quien diría que eras una experta en niños!-

- Ja, gracioso.- dije sacándole la lengua a Emmett. Hoy me estaba comportando de lo más estúpida.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Reimos de las ocurrencias de Sophie y de las respuestas de Emmett para estas. Mi amigo iba a ser un gran padre.

Cuando terminamos de comer y de lavar los platos, decidí irme a casa. Mañana tenía que estar todo el día en la tienda ya que hoy Kate se había quedado hasta tarde.

- Bueno amigos, me retiro. Gracias por todo.- dije poniéndome de pie.

- Ya te vas? Pero no tomamos café...- intervino Rose.

- Lo se amiga, pero mañana tengo un día muy largo y estoy cansada.-

Casi ni había hablado con Jasper. Evité sus miradas durante toda la cena. Era un comportamiento extraño, lo sé, pero algo en mi me impulsaba a hacerlo.

- Nosotros también nos vamos Rose.- dijo Jasper mientras miraba hacia la sala.- Sophie debe ir al kinder mañana.-

- Esta bien.- suspiro Rose.- Pero deben prometer que nos volveremos a juntar pronto. Les diremos a Bella y Edward así traen a Nessie para que juegue con Sophie.-

- Claro Rose. - O no. Me sentía incomoda.

Fuimos hacia la sala y vimos a Sophie completamente dormida abrazada a su muñeca.

- Casi me da pena despertarla.- susurró Jasper a su hermana.

- Y no lo hagas. Por qué no la dejas aquí esta noche? Yo tengo ropa de ella y mañana puedo llevarla al kinder. Así de paso tu descansas un poco hermanito.- era muy tierna cuando quería.

- Te parece? Pero si se despierta y no me ve? Tal vez se ponga a llorar y...-

- Si se despierte y no te ve - lo cortó Rosalie- me verá a mi. Tranquilo Jazz. Dejame disfrutar un poco de mi sobrina.-

- Esta bien. Pero si se despierta y llora o me quiere ver me llamas esta claro?- Jasper realmente era un padre muy protector.

- Claro que si. Ahora, vete. Acompaña a Alice a su casa si? Así me quedaré tranquila.-

- Rose, no hace falta!- dije rápidamente. No tenía intenciones de estar a solas con el.

- Si que hace falta. No trajiste tu coche verdad? Así que si te vas caminando, porque no dejar que Jasper te acompañe. Además lo bueno de este pueblo es que todo esta cerca.-

- Es verdad Alice. No es bueno que una señorita camine sola por la noche y menos cuando hay alguien que la puede acompañar.- Era necesario que fuese tan caballeroso? Esta bien, se que mi comportamiento es algo tonto, pero es que había algo en Jasper que me generaba ganas de huir.-

- Bien.- intentando ocultar mi frustración.- Vamos. Adiós "amiga".- saludé a Rosalie.

- Adiós duendecita!- Por qué me llamaba así! ROSALIE!- Te quiero!-

- Nos vemos Al. - Me abrazó Emmett.

- Buenas noches.- saludó Jasper.- Me avisan cualquier cosa que Sophie necesite si? -

- VETE JASPER!- Rosalie y su genio.

Salimos de la casa de mis amigos y comenzamos a caminar.

- Muy bien señorita, usted dirá hacia donde.- dijo Jasper mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Jasper, te agradezco, pero de verdad, no hace falta.- Intenté de nuevo persuadirlo.

- Alice, no me molesta, es más, es bueno caminar un rato y la noche esta bastante agradable.- A pesar de estar entrando en diciembre claro.- Para que lado?- insistió.

- Hacia la derecha.-

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Mi casa quedaba a un poco más de diez cuadras de lo de Rose y Emm.

- Y... como decidiste ser arquitecta de jardines?- pregunto luego de un rato Jasper.

- Creo que no lo decidí nunca, solo se fué dando. Mi abuela tenía una pasión impresionante por las flores y los parques. Cuando era niña pasaba tardes enteras con ella diseñando y cuidando su jardín. A medida que fuí creciendo me dí cuenta que también me apasionaba y busqué como poder ampliar mi conocimiento. -

- Es genial tener una pasión así. Y tu abuela debe estar muy orgullosa.-

- Eso creo. Falleció antes de que termine de estudiar.- Me sentí algo triste de repente. -La extraño mucho. Me hubiese encantado que viera las cosas que logré hacer gracias a su inspiración.-

Sentí la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro.

- Lo lamento Allie, no quería que te entristecieras.- dijo dulcemente.

- No es nada.- le sonreí y puse mi manos sobre la de él.- Sé que ella sabía que la amaba y era feliz porque yo continuaría su legado. Pero...soy sensible, que puedo decir!-

- Es bueno saber que seguimos los sueños nuestros, y si además logramos continuar los de las personas que amamos, mucho mejor.-

Soltó mi hombro y seguimos caminando.

- Y a tí? Que te decidió por el diseño gráfico?- decidí preguntarle.

- Amo dibujar. Siempre me gusto. De niño competí varias veces en concursos en Houston. Me hubiese gustado ser artista, pero mi talento nunca dio para tanto. Como también me gustaba diseñar, elegí esta carrera.-

- Pero tu sueño no era este...-

- Mi sueño era ser un pintor reconocido, o bueno, tal vez no tan reconocido, pero si poder exponer mis obras. Creo que es una excelente manera de expresarse y de hablar sin decir una palabra.-

- Y tu tienes mucho que decir verdad?- Parecía una psicologa.

- No se si mucho, pero para mi es relajante.-

- Pintas en la actualidad?-

- Si. Pero cosas pequeñas. Hice algunos retratos de Sophie, de mi hermana, y alguna que otra cosa. Pero con la niña, el trabajo y otras cosas no tengo demasiado tiempo.-

- Me gustaría ver alguna de las cosas que haces.- dije sin pensar.

- Cuando vengas a casa te muestro.- dijo sonriendome.

Cuando me di cuenta estabamos en la esquina de casa.

- Aquí es.- dije frenando en seco. - Muchas gracias por la compañia Jazz.- El me había dicho Allie, creo que no estaba mal decirle Jazz.- Jazz.- dije para mí.- Ese es uno de mis estilos favoritos de música.-

- De verdad?- preguntó.

- Si. Me encanta. De hecho tengo una amplia colección.- No sabía ni porque estaba diciendole esto. Parecía que quisiera retrasarlo.

- A mi me gusta también. Aunque mi preferido es el rock.-

- Rock? No te imaginaba "rocker".- me reí.

- Por qué lo dices?- preguntó.- No se nota mi onda?- dijo mientras hacía que tocaba una guitarra invisible y movia su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se revolviera. La realidad es que como lo tenía algo largo y se había dejado una pequeña barba, podía imaginarlo tocando la guitarra y moviendo la cabeza al rítmo de la música. Se veía muy bien en mi imaginación. "Ya Alice, detente!".

- Ok, te creo.- no quería, pero tenía que irme.

- Me alegro que mi interpretación te haya convencido.- Volvió a sonreirme. Cuando lo hacía, se le formaban unos hoyuelos en cada mejilla que me resultaban irresistibles. Era en serio, tenía que irme.

- Gracias de nuevo.- me acerqué para dejar un beso en su mejilla.- Saluda a Sophie por mí si? Me gustaría verla pronto - de verdad me había encariñado con esa niña.

- Claro.- dijo mientras me devolvía el saludo.

Comencé a subir la escalera de la entrada cuando me llamo.

- Alice?-

- Si Jasper.-

- Me pone feliz que estes en nuestras vidas.-

- A mi también me hace feliz conocerlos. Nos vemos pronto.- dije mientras entraba a casa.

No se porque pero tenía una sensación agridulce.

Me saqué los borcegos mientras caminaba por el medio de la sala. Fui hasta el equipo de música y prendí la radio.

Me tiré en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. De repente comenzó a sonar una canción de rock y no pude evitar volver a imaginar a Jasper. Sus ojos azules tan cálidos, esa sonrisa encantadora, adornada por esos hoyuelos irresistibles...

- Alice.- me dije mientras me sentaba de golpe en el sillón.- Basta!

Fui hacia el equipo y lo apagué. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Ok, es guapo, caballeroso y encantador, pero no te vas a enamorar de él. Esta claro?- Si alguien entraba a mi casa en ese momento y me veía caminar de un lado para el otro haciendo declaraciones de ese índole, seguro que me sugería un loquero.

- Además, casi ni lo conoces, es padre de una niña y tiene una historia encima bastante complicada, y para complicaciones, ya estas tu.- Estaba completamente loca.

Apagué las luces, me saqué el pantalón y el sweter y me metí en mi cama.

- Y no se te ocurra soñar con el!- me dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo cual fue absolutamente inutil ya que Jasper fue el protagonista de mis sueños.


	10. Sin intenciones

JASPER POV

Luego de dejar a Alice en su casa, caminé rápidamente hacia la mía.

Hacía bastante frío, y era tarde.

Cuando llegué me di una ducha y me acosté. Era extraño estar en casa sin mi niña, pero a su vez era bueno poder dormir sin preocupaciones.

Durante todo el camino a casa no dejé de pensar en Alice. Era evidente que en este corto tiempo se había ganado un espacio en mi corazón. No se porque, pero había algo en ella que me inspiraba confianza.

Desde lo que habìa sucedido con María, nunca me volví a acercar, ni a dejar que se acerque, otra mujer que no fuese Rosalie, pero con Alice era distinto.

Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Además, el hecho de que a Sophie le cayera bien sumaba mucho. Esperaba que ella también se sintiera a gusto conmigo, creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Recordé nuestra charla antes de separarnos y sonreí. Si, amigos, otra cosa no podría ofrecerle.

Al otro día me levanté un rato más tarde de lo habitual. Desayuné, me abrigué y fuí a trabajar.

Abrí la tienda, y mientras preparaba café llego Emmett.

- Buen día cuñado!- saludó mientras sonreía.- Café! Genial. Hoy tu hija me impidió desayunar...-

- Por qué? Ella esta bien?- pregunté alarmado.

- Si Jasper! No exageres!- dijo mientras revoleaba sus ojos- Solo que Rose se dedico a ella y no me hizo el desayuno como siempre. Respondiò haciendo un puchero.

- Eres un caso serio Emmett. Toma- le dije tendiéndole una taza.

- Oye, y a ti como te fué con Alice anoche?

- Como me va a ir? La acompañé, charlamos un rato y la dejé en su casa, sana y salva.-

- Genial Jazz. Gracias por acompañarla.-

- No es nada amigo. Además era algo tarde para que se vaya sola. Oye Emm, puedo preguntarte algo de Alice?- Ellos eran amigos desde niños por lo que sabía que la conocía mucho.

- Dime amigo.-

- Ella... esta sola? Digo, no tiene novio ni nada de eso?-

- No, no tiene nada de nada. Por qué preguntas cuñadito?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo pícaramente.

- Porque me llama la atención que una muchacha como Alice este sola.-

- Digamos que... Alice es algo especial. Tuvo una relación una vez, pero no terminó nada bien, por lo que se alejo de los hombres. Con Edward, Bella, Rose y nuestros demás amigos intentamos mil veces presentarle a alguien, pero nunca hubo caso. Ella no quiere y, como te habras dado cuenta, nunca hace nada que no quiera.-

- Vaya... Deben haberla lastimado mucho.- En ese momento sentía una mezcla de pena y enojo. Nadie se merecía sufrir por amor, y de eso yo entendía demasiado para mi gusto.

- Si. La lastimó mucho. Pero nosotros lo lastimamos más.- De pronto la voz de mi amigo sonaba dura, casi irreconocible.

- No sé si quiero saber. Mi hermana te envió al cuarto de huéspedes?- Cambié de tema.

- Si, quería estar cerca de Sophie por si se despertaba a la mitad de la noche.-

- No suele hacerlo. Por lo general duerme toda la noche.- dije sonriendo mientras pensaba en mi niña.

- Oye Jazz, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero...- que raro meterse donde no lo llamaban- Alice te agrada verdad?-

- Claro que me agrada Emm, ya te lo dije antes.-

- Si hombre, pero no te pregunto si te cae simpática. Vamos! No me hagas decirtelo en voz alta que pareceremos dos niñas!-

- Quieres saber si me atrae?-

- Si. Puedes hablar conmigo, sabes que no diré nada.- Emmett podría ser muy niño a veces, pero cuando de guardar secretos se trataba, era de confiar.

- Pues... No puedo negar que es una linda chica.-

- Linda chica... y...- dijo insistiendome para que le dijera algo más.

- Y muy agradable, graciosa y a Sophie le cae muy bien. Que más quieres que te diga Emmett?-

- Lo siento Jazz, no te enfades.- dijo riendo.- Solo que me parece que podrían entenderse muy bien.-

- Emmett, sabes que yo no estoy interesado en estar con nadie. La única mujer que me importa es Sophie. -

- Lo se amigo, pero no crees que ya llevas demasiado tiempo solo?-

- Esto va más allá de lo que yo crea...Emmett...- Tenía que serle sincero.- El abandono de María es algo que creo que aún no superé. Se que pasó tiempo, pero ponte en mi lugar.-

- Rosalie no tiene nada que ver con María, y lo sabes.-

- Por supuesto que no. Mi hermana es una mujer con todas las letras, pero no es a eso a lo que apunto, sino al hecho de perder a la mujer que amas porque ella eligió dejarte.-

- No lo puedo imaginar, lo siento.- dijo apenado.

- Lo se, y me hace muy feliz que así sea.- estaba feliz de que ellos fueran felices- En nuestro caso no fué así. Pero yo me quedé con la mejor parte.-

- Sophie.-

-Sophie. Ella es lo mejor que me paso en la vida y mientras este en mis manos, no permitiré que nadie la lastima otra vez.-

- Pero sabes que no todas son como ella.-

- Lo sé. Pero es difícil aceptar a un hombre con una hija, creeme, lo he visto.- Las mujeres con las que trataba eran encantadoras con Sophie hasta que veían que ella era mi todo. Ahí se terminaba "la emoción".

- Alice quiere mucho a Sophie...-

- No la conoce lo suficiente aún. No nos conoce lo suficiente. Solo nos hemos visto tres veces y siempre de casualidad.-

- Tienes un punto. Pero podrías conocerla un poco más, si te atrevieras.-

- Pero no se si quiero hacerlo. Al menos no de esa manera. Es una linda persona, y seguramente podramos ser amigos, pero nada más.- Entró alguien a la tienda por lo que dejamos la conversación.

No volvimos a tocar el tema en lo que restó de la semana.

Tampoco volví a ver a Alice y debo admitir que tenía ganas de verla y Sophie también.

Anoche me había preguntado si la llevaba a ver a Alice. Eso me había tomado por sorpresa.

- Emm, me voy a buscar a Sophie y vuelvo.- le dije el viernes por la tarde.

- Esta bien Jazz, pero no vuelvas.-

- Por?-

- Acompañaré a Rosalie a hacerce una ecografía, por lo que cerraré temprano. Además ya esta tranquilo.- Era cierto, aunque por la mañana habíamos tenido bastante movimiento. Debido a que las piezas que importaba Emmett no se conseguían fácilmente, venían de muchas partes de Estados Unidos a buscarlas. Eramos como "un tesoro escondido", según Emmett.

- Genial. Luego te llamo para ver como le fue a Rose.- dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

- Claro. - dijo cerrando la caja.- Y Jazz...-

- Si?-

- Has algo divertido este fin de semana. Puedes dejar a Sophie en casa, nosotros la cuidaremos.- dijo levantando las cejas como insinuación.

Asentí y salí de la tienda.

Comencé a caminar hacia la escuela de Sophie.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que me llamaban.

- Jasper!-

Me giré y vi que estaba pasando frente a la tienda de Alice y ella caminaba hacía donde estaba yo.

- Hola Alice, como estas?-

- Muy bien y tu?- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien también.- le sonreí.

- Estas yendo a buscar a Sophie?-

- Si-

- Ah, entonces te dejo que sigas, solo quería saludarte. Hace un rato que no los veo.- Era cierto. Quizas la evite sin querer. O bueno, queriendo.

- Estás ocupada?- le pregunté casi sin pensar.

- No mucho.- respondió mirando la tienda.- Con el frío no hay mucha gente en la calle.- Era cierto. Estabamos por entrar en el invierno, y aquí en Forks hacía mucho más frío.- Por?-

- Quieres acompañarme a buscar a Soph? Tiene ganas de verte me dijo. Si tienes ganas claro.- agregué rápidamente.

- Me encantaría.- dijo sonriendo. Cuando sonreía lo hacìa con todo su rostro y sus ojos, que acababa de notar que eran de un verde intenso, brillaban. Realmente era muy bonita.- Acompañame a la tienda que busco mi abrigo, cierro y vamos en mi auto.-

- Claro, todo sea por no caminar.- Sonreí.

- Pero no eras tu el que decía que era sano caminar?- Reimos juntos.

- Cierto, pero no cuando hace tanto frío.-

Una vez que cerró nos subimos a su auto y comenzamos a hablar.

Era muy fácil sentirme cómodo con ella.

- Estas bien?- me pregunto cuando vio que no respondía.

- Si, lo siento.- Me había quedado mirándola. Maldicion Emmett! Por qué me había hecho pensar en ella?

- Seguro?- dijo haciendo una cara graciosa y frunciendo la nariz.

- Si, seguro. Solo me distraje un momento, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- Solté.

Se puso colorada y me sonrió.

- Gracias. Tu tienes unos ojos hermosos.- Respondió sin mirarme.

Nos quedamos callados hasta llegar a la escuela.

¿Qué había sido eso? Simplemente me respondió un cumplido.

Emmett había sido muy claro, a ella no le interesaba estar con nadie, por lo cual no debía preocuparme.

- Si no están ocupados, me gustaría que vinieran a cenar a mi casa esta noche.- Dijo cuando se estacionó.

Dudé un momento. La realidad es que me gustaría, pero no sabía si debía.

- Si quieres...- agregó al ver que no le respondía.

- Claro. Me gusta la idea, y se que a Sophie le agradará también.-

- Genial- dijo y salió del auto.

- Genial.- la secundé. Bajé del auto y fuimos juntos a esperar a Sophie.

Ninguno de los dos quería saber nada con nadie como pareja pero, evidentemente, los dos queríamos ser amigos, y eso, no lo iba a dejar pasar.


	11. Podría acostumbrarme a esto

Estaba casi todo listo, solo me faltaba poner la mesa.

Dentro de media hora llegarían Jasper y Sophie y estaba algo emocionada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie fuera de mi familia o mis amigos más intimos venía a cenar a mi casa. No es que no me gustara cocinar o recibir gente, solo que me costaba relacionarme.

Luego de ir a buscar a Sophie al kinder, y encontrarme con mi hermano quien se sorprendió mucho de verme ahí me dediqué a preparar la cena.

Edward en serio se había sorprendido cuando me vio.

_**Flashback**_

-Allie?- preguntó Edward.

- Hola Eddie!- saludé emocionada. No es que hiciera mucho que no lo viera, solo que estaba algo nerviosa porque me viera con Jasper. Tampoco es que estuviese haciando nada malo, solo acompañaba a un amigo a buscar a su hija.

- Que raro verte aquí- respondió extrañado, hasta que vio a Jasper detrás mío.- Ah! Hola Jasper, no te había visto!- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Hola Edward, hoy te toco a ti venir por Nessie.- respondió a modo de saludo.

- Si. Bella ha tenido que trabajar hasta más tarde ya que una de las empleadas se enfermó.-

- Claro.-

Los dos se quedaron callados.

- Yo vine a ver a Sophie- Dije para cortar el silencio.- Me encontré con Jazz que venía por ella y me colé.- sonreí.

- Eso no es del todo cierto.- intervino Jasper.- Yo te pregunté si querías venir.-

- Es cierto. Pero si no me lo pedías, hubiese venido igual.- respondí sacandole la lengua.

Ambos reímos y me giré para participar a Edward del chiste, pero cuando lo miré el nos sonreía y negaba con su cabeza.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que salieron las niñas.

- Papi!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Nessie y Sophie. Evidentemente ninguna me había notado allí. Estas niñas tenían una relación tan estrecha con sus padres que eran el sueño de cualquier psicoanalísta. Y eso que Nessie tenía a su mamá todo el tiempo.

- Hola Damita!- saludó Jasper.

- Mi princesa!- secundó Edward.

Y yo seguía allí... parada al margen. Viéndo a esos padres con sus hijas sin que esas niñas me notaran. De Sophie lo entendía, pero Nessie...

- Claro, papi! Papi! Pero a la tía Alice no la saluda nadie!- interrumpí haciendome la enojada.

- Tía Allie!-

- Alice!- Saludaron las niñas.

Ambas se bajaron de los brazos de sus padres para venir a abrazarme. Bajé a su altura hasta abrazarlas y darles un fuerte beso a cada una.

- Hola muñecas! Como están?-

Las niñas respondieron rápidamente las preguntas que les hice y caminamos todos juntos hasta nuestros autos.

- Bien hermanita, mañana te esperamos verdad?- Cierto! Iba a cuidar a Nessie para que Edward y Bella salieran. Era su aniversario y les había prometido quedarme con la pequeña.

- Claro Ed, a las siete estoy allí.- le aseguré.

- Excelente, nos vemos mañana entonces chiquita. Ness saluda a la tía.- dijo mi hermano mientras alzaba a la pequeña.

- Adiós tía monstro!- me saludó abrazándome fuertemente.

- Hasta mañana monstruito! Me esperas para jugar si?- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Edward saludó a Jasper y a Sophie, subió a Nessie al auto y se fueron.

- Arriba muñeca!- dije mientras abría la puerta trasera para que subiera la niña.

- Alice, sabes que no es nec...-

- Arriba caballero!- lo interrumpí. No los iba a dejar ir caminando.

Jasper subió con una sonrisa, esa tan linda que pone cuando se siente avergonzado. Bien. Ahora conocía sus sonrisas. De dónde había salido tan observadora?

- No estoy acostumbrado a que me traten como a una dama.- dijo "regañandome".

- Yo no te trato como a una dama, solo te abrí la puerta para que subieras y dejaras de decir tonterías.- respondí tratando de mantenerme seria. Él simplemente resoplo y giró hacia atrás su cabeza.

- Sophie?- llamó a la niña.

- Si papi?- respondió tan correctamente como siempre.

- Alice nos invitó a cenar a su casa esta noche. Te gustaría? -

- Si! - preguntó mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el asiento, a pesar de ir atada con el cinturón.

- Que se le dice a Alice por la invitación?-

- Muchas gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Alice!- No dejaba de sorprenderme lo increíblemente educada que era esta niña.

- No hay de que muñequita. Es un placer para mi.-

- Y que comeremos?- preguntó Sophie haciéndonos reír a su padre y a mi.

- Para ella es algo de gran importancia.- Me aclaró Jasper.

- Noto.- dije aún riendo.- Recuerdas que te conté que viví en un país que se llama Irlanda Soph?-

- Donde hay esas flores verdes... como se llamaban?-

- Tréboles. Exácto. Que buena memoria tienes!-

- Demasiada para mi desgracia.- agregó Jasper en voz baja haciéndome reír de nuevo.

- Bueno, si les parece podría cocinar algo de lo que aprendí allí. Hay un plato, que a mi me gusta mucho, que es con salchichas y patatas, suena extraño, pero sabe genial.- Coddle. Una de las cosas más exquisitas que comí en mi vida. Siempre lo había comido hecho por otros, pero creo que podría cocinarlo bien.

- A mi me gustan las salchicas. Aunque papá no me deja comer muchas.- Dijo sonando algo meláncolica.

- Exagerada.- la reto Jasper.

- Bien, entonces haré Coddle, así se llama.-

- Lo que hagas estará bien Alice, seguro que nos gustará.- dijo poniéndo una mano en mi hombro suavemente.

**_Fin de FlashBack_**

Me miré una vez más al espejo.

No es que estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero había decidido arreglarme un poco para recibirlos.

Esta vez dejé mis jeans y mis camisas cotidianos para pasar a un jean negro elastizado, una remera de color rosa ajustada debajo del busto y suelta en el abdómen, y , después de mucho tiempo, me puse unas botas con algo de taco, no mucho, pero que lograban estilizarme un poco. Me solté el cabello, me puse una hebilla tirando mi flequillo irregular hacia un costado y me maquillé sutilmente. No era algo sobrenaturalmente elaborado, pero no se... sentí la necesidad de arreglarme por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una vez que estuve lista terminé de poner la mesa. Puse un almohadón en una de las sillas para que Sophie estuviese a la altura y cómoda.

Estaba apagando el fuego de la cacerola cuando sonó el timbre. Me apresuré a contestar y abrir desde el portero y dos minutos después golpearon la puerta de casa.

- Bienvenidos a mi pequeña morada.- dije apenas abrí la puerta intentando sonar tranquila. De verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

- Hola Alice, muchas gracias.- saludó Jasper mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Traía a Sophie en brazos por lo que ella se estiro para abrazarme.

- Hola Allie!- era la primera vez que me llamaba así. Me dio mucha ternura escuchar mi apodo de su boquita.- Tu casa es muy linda.- dijo una vez que entro.

- Gracias muñequita. Si me permiten sus abrigos caballero y señorita.-

Una vez que les hice un recorrido por mi pequeña casa, nos sentamos a cenar.

-Esto esta grandioso Al.- dijo Jasper acabándose su plato de Coddle.

- Me alegro que te guste. Si quieres puedo pasarte la receta...-

- Mmm, creo que no.- Respondió.- Prefiero comerlo cuando tu lo hagas. Dudo que me salga así de rico.-

- Y a ti muñequita? Te gusta?- le pregunté a Sophie. Había estado relatándonos todo lo que hizo en el día, por lo que casi ni había comido hasta que Jasper la regaño diciéndole que no estaba bien hablar y no comer lo que habían cocinado con tanto amor para ella. Me dio mucha ternura. Evidentemente todo lo relacionado a estos dos me daba ternura. Era un caso serio.

- Si Allie, me gusta mucho. Como se llama eso?- preguntó señalando con su dedito.

- Eso se llama cebada. Es un cereal.- respondí.

- Como el que le pongo a mi leche?-

- Es otro estilo de cereal Soph. Este se usa para comidas, el que tu le pones a tu leche es dulce verdad?-

- Ajam.- asintió.- Esta bien igual.- resolvió.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado.- dije dándole un besito en su manita.

Era una imagen que jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

Los tres cenando juntos, al rededor de mi mesa, hablando de cosas cotidianas.

Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

¿Podría acostumbrarme a eso? Creo que me estaba pasando de la raya.

- Puedo levantarme papá?- pregunto Sophie a su padre.

- Y que piensas hacer cuando salgas de la mesa?-

- Ir a jugar con mi muñeca.- dijo señalándo el sillón.

- Bien, puedes levantarte. Que se dice?-

- Gracias por la comida Alice.- dijo sonriendome. Note que tenía los mismos hoyuelos que su padre. Eso la hacia aún más adorable.

Me levante de mi silla para bajarla de la mesa.

- De nada amor, cuando quieras.- dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Quieres ver mi muñeca?- pregunto mientras tiraba de mi mano.

- Por supuesto.- Como le iba a decir que no?- Me giré para ver a Jasper y el nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tan guapo que me costaba no observarlo.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean azul oscuro, una remera de mangas largas color blanca y un grueso chaleco con cuello en v, negro. Al estar vestido de oscuro sus ojos claros resaltaban. Tenía un muy buen gusto a la hora de vestirse ya que siempre estaba impecable, al igual que Sophie. Siempre bien combinada y su cabello perfectamente peinado.

Hoy traía una pollera de tela gruesa color rosa, unas medias de lana blancas,un sweter del mismo color que su faldita, decorado con ositos y unas botitas cortas de color beige con lana dentro, se veían bien abrigadas. Su cabello estaba atado en una sola cola, y la goma que lo sujetaba era también rosa. Si Rosalie no tenía nada que ver en su vestimenta, realmente este hombre era asombroso.

o.

- Como se llama tu muñeca Soph?- le pregunté a la niña.

- María.- respondió la niña.- Como mi mami. Ella no vive con nosotros.- dijo apenada.

No supe que contestarle. No quería verla angustiada, por lo que cambié de tema.

- Esta muy bellamente peinada peque... la arreglaste tu solita?-

- Si! Tía Rose me ayudo.-

- En serio? Pues te quedó hermosa!-

- Quieres peinarla Alice?- preguntó haciendome ojitos. Esa niña era peligrosa.

- Me encanta la idea peque, pero sabes que? No quiero que tu papá se quede solo y aburrido, así que te dire que haremos, por qué no pongo un rato la tele y eliges que quieres ver, yo voy preparo un cafe para tu papi y luego haremos algo que estoy segura que te gustara.- De repente tuve una idea genial.

- Que haremos?!- grito emocionada.

- Ah... eso luego.- sonreí mientras prendía la tele y le ponía algunos dibujos.- Este esta bien?-

- Si Allie, ese me gusta.- respondió mientras se sentaba en la alfombra.

Le puse unos almohadones en la espalda y volví con Jasper.

- Se te da muy bien.- dijo Jasper mientras me miraba de una manera que no logré descifrar.

- Tengo experiencia, recuerdas?- le dije levantando la mesa.- Un café?-

- Me apetece uno.- se puso de pie.- Deja que te ayude.-dijo tomándo los vasos.

- De ninguna manera!- me opuse.- eres mi invitado.-

- Si, un invitado al que no se le permitió traer postre n bebidas ni nada. No creerás que encima no te ayudaré Alice.-

- Si que eres insistente Jasper.-

- No sabes cuanto.- susurró cerca de mi oído logrando erizarme por completo. Creo que no se daba cuenta lo sexy que era, y si de daba cuenta y lo hacía a propósito, era ilegal y deberían encerrarlo por eso.


	12. Cepillos, Muffin y el verdadero amor

_**Chicas, gracias! De verdad, mil gracias por los reviews, agregarme a favoritos y todas las cosas lindas que me dicen.**_

_**Me encanta compartir esto con ustedes!**_

_**En lo particular, estos dos últimos capítulos que escribí me encantaron, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste.**_

_**Muchos besos y espero sus comentarios!**_

Una vez que lavamos y secamos los platos, nos sentamos en la sala junto a Sophie, con nuestros cafes.

- Alice- me llamó Sophie mientras se subía al sillón y se situaba en mis piernas.- Alice repitió tomándo mi rostro entre sus manitos - Podemos hacer eso que dijiste?- pregunto muy seria.

- Cuando Sophie necesita que le prestes toda su atención hace eso.- dijo mientras la niña no dejaba de mirarme fijo. Asustaba un poco debo admitir.

- Si Sophie, ahora haremos eso que dije.-

La pequeña me soltó y yo me dirigí al cuarto de baño para buscar uno de los cepillos de cabello que hace mucho no usaba.

- Cuando era niña.- comencé mientras apagaba la tele y le hacía gestos a la niña para que se siente en mis piernas.- Mi mamá acostumbraba cepillarme el cabello antes de irme a dormir.- dudé en seguir, ya que ella no tenía a su mamá para que lo hiciera. Miré a Jasper, quien entendió lo que pensaba y me sonrió alentándome a continuar.

- Mi papi me cepilla el pelo antes de dormir y a veces lo hace la tía Rose.- aclaro la niña.

- Me alegro que así sea.- acaricié su mejilla.- Como te decía, mi madre me cepillaba el cabello con este mismo cepillo- dije mostrándole el que tenía en mi mano.

- Es muy bonito.-

- Si que lo es, y sabes que? -

- Que?- pregunto intrigada.

- Dicen que es un poco mágico.- susurré como para que ella sola pudiera escucharme.

- Magico?-

- Mágico...- quise hacerme la misteriosa.- Mi madre me contó una historia sobre el y lo que hace...-

- Que hace Alice?- los ojos de Sophie se abrían cada vez más. La acomodé en mis piernas para que quedé de espaldas a mi.

- Puedo soltarte el cabello?- pregunté.

La pequeña miro a su padre que asintió y se quito la goma.

- Bien. Te contaré.- Comencé a cepillar su largo cabello color miel.- Hace muchos años, este cepillo le pertenecía a una princesa.-

- Una princesa? Como las de las peliculas?-

- Como las de las películas. Esta princesa vivía en su casa con su padre, el Rey, y su madre, la Reina. Era una princesa feliz. Le gustaba salir a pasear por los jardínes reales, cabalgar con su caballo y jugar con las otras princesas que vivían cerca del reino.-

- Tenía un caballo? A mi me gustan los caballos.- Interrumpió Sophie.- Como se llamaba?-

A ver como te las ingenias Alice, pensé para mi.

- Se llamaba... Muffin!-

- Muffin?- preguntó Sophie.

- Muffin. Por que a la princesa le gustaba mucho los muffins que hacía su madre la Reina.- Escuchaba como Jasper reía. No lo quise mirar, me desconcentraría.

- Que nombre extraño... me gusta.- decidió por fin Sophie.

- Genial.- suspiré.- Como te decía, la princesa, mientras fue niña, como tu- dije tocando suavemente su naricita.- fue muy feliz. Pero a medida que ella iba creciendo, sentía que algo le faltaba. Amaba a sus padres y era feliz en el reino, pero ella quería encontrar su verdadero amor.-

- Ah! Ya sé! Quería un principe!-

- Exacto. Pero no cualquier príncipe. Ella quería el príncipe que era especialmente para ella. Verás Sophie, cada princesa tiene un príncipe que es el indicado. Había muchos príncipes en los reinos pero solo uno era el indicado para ella.-

En ese momento Jasper dejo la taza en la mesita y se posicionó más cerca de nosotros. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, por lo que intenté no mirarlo.

- La pregunta era ¿ Como saber cual príncipe era el indicado para ella?-

Sentía como la pequeña se movía sobre mis piernas mientras seguía cepillando su cabello.

- Y como lo sabía?- preguntó.

- Aquí es donde entra la magia de este cepillo.- dije mientras se lo volvia a mostrar.- La princesa estaba preocupada. Tenía miedo de no poder encontrar a su verdadero amor. Entonces fue a hablar con su madre, la Reina. Una vez que la princesa le contara a su madre lo que le pasaba, fueron juntas a la habitación de la princesa para que, como todas las noches, la Reina la peinara. Pero esa noche paso algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había sucedido.-

- Que paso?- preguntó Sophie girándose para mirarme.

- Tranquila ansiosa, ya llegaré, si dejas de interrumpirme!.- le di un besito en la frente.- Esa noche, mientras la Reina cepillaba su cabello, la princesa comenzó a escuchar una música especial. Algo que nunca había oído antes. Asustada miró a su madre, que no dejaba de peinar el largo cabello de la princesa.-

- Era largo como el mío?-

- Largo y hermoso como el tuyo. Continúo?- pregunté.

-Si!-

- La princesa le pregunto a su madre si no escuchaba la música que estaba sonando, a lo que su mamá le respondió que no. La princesa se pregunto de donde vendría esa extraña y bella música, entonces su madre le respondió que esa música salía del cepillo. La princesa no entendía porque la Reina decia eso si desde hacía muchos años se cepillaba con el y jamás había salido música. La Reina le contesto que el cepillo sonaba cuando la dueña estaba lista para encontrar a su amor verdadero. Cada persona a la que le había pertenecido ese cepillo mágico tenía una melodía particular que comenzaba a escucharla cuando le llegaba la hora de encontrar el amor.-

- Entonces la princesa estaba enamorada?- pregunto la niña.

- No aún. Antes tenía que encontrar el verdadero amor.-

- Y como lo encontraría?-

- Te dije que el cepillo hacía sonar una música especial, verdad Soph?-

- Si.-

- Bueno, habían solo dos personas que podían escucharla, la dueña del cepillo, en este caso la princesa, y el verdadero amor de ella.-

- Un príncipe?-

- Un príncipe. Al menos para nuestra princesa.-

Se quedo en silencio un momento.

- Sigo peque?-

- Si.- susurró.

- Estas entendiendo la historia?- Quizás era demasiado pequeña para entenderla. Aunque mi madre me la contaba desde que yo era chiquita como ella.

- Si.-

Al no obtener más respuesta continúe.

- La princesa seguía cepillandose el cabello todas las noches, pensando en que quizás, pronto llegaría su príncipe. A medida que pasaban los días, la princesa se desalentaba, porque creía que el principe no llegaría. Hasta que una tarde, mientras la Reina peinaba su cabello, golpearon la puerta del castillo con fuerza.-

De pronto sentimos nos golpes en la mesa, imitando los golpes a una puerta. Nos giramos y vimos a Jasper que volvía a su lugar en el sillón.

- Efectos sonoros.- dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y continué.

- La princesa tuvo curiosidad por lo que abandonó su aposento...-

- Que es aposento?-

- Aposento es la habitación.- expliqué.- La princesa abandonó su habitación...-

- Me gusta más aposonto.-

- Aposento.- la corregí.- Entonces la princesa abandonó su aposento , por tercer vez.- senti la risa gutural de Jasper y no pude evitar sonreír.- y bajó a ver quien había golpeado la puerta de esa manera. Cuando llego al piso de abajo, vio a su padre hablando con un jóven. Era un muchacho como de su edad, muy apuesto...-

- Apuesto como mi papi?- Otra vez la delicia psicoanalítica.

- Apuesto como tu papi.- dije siguiendole el juego, aunque en realidad lo pensara. - La princesa escucho que el muchacho era un príncipe de un reino lejano, que había cabalgado días y noches buscando una melodía que no lo dejaba ni pensar. Un día, mientras cazaba en los bosques de su castillo, había comenzado a escucharla durante un rato largo, hasta que dejaba de sonar. Al otro día a la misma hora volvía a escucharla y luego desaparecía. Al tercer día decidió salir a buscar de donde provenía esa hermosa melodía. La princesa no podía creer lo que oía. Fue corriendo hacia su aposento, busco su cepillo y bajo las escaleras hasta quedar frente al muchacho, y le pregunto "es esta la melodía que escuchas?" y comenzó a cepillarse. El príncipe abrió grande sus ojos y exclamo "Si! Es esa misma! Pero... de donde sale?" Y la princesa le contó la historia del cepillo mágico. El príncipe no podía creer que eso fuese verdad, por lo que se quedó en el castillo durante unas semanas para comprobarlo y luego de un tiempo, se casaron, ya que ambos sabían que habían encontrado el verdadero amor.-

- Y el cepillo?-

- Y el cepillo paso de la princesa a su hija, y de la hija de la princesa a su hija y así, hasta llegar a mi.-

- Tu eres una princesa?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos celestes grandes otra vez.

- Todas somos princesas de alguna manera Soph.-

- Y yo también?-

- Tu también. Solo que ya no vivimos en reinos, ni tenemos caballos y esas cosas.-

- Yo quiero un caballo como Muffin.- suspiró.

- Yo también. Por lo pronto, tengo mi auto, no será Muffin, pero es bonito no?- dije abrazándola.

- Si. Alice?-

- Dime muñequita.-

- Tu escuchas la melodía del cepillo?- Su pregunta me descoloco.

- Aún no Sophie.-

- Ah... Pero hay un príncipe para ti verdad?-

No supe que responderle.

- Claro que hay un príncipe para Alice, Sophie. Solo debe cepillarse el cabello de nuevo.- respondió Jasper que en la última media hora no había pronunciado palabra.

Lo miré y le sonreí.

- Puedes volver cepillarme el cabello ?- preguntó Sophie.

- Quieres que te venga a buscar tu príncipe?- le pregunté mientras volvía a cepillarla.

- No!- rió- Pero me gusta cuando lo haces.-

- Y a mi me encanta hacerlo pequeña.- le dije mientras volvía a abrazarla suavemente.

- Eres como la Reina y yo como la princesa.-

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

- Si nena.-

- Te quiero Alice.-

- Y yo a ti.- No pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas se me atragantaban. No entendía bien por qué, pero sentía algo especial por esta niña, como nunca sentí por ninguna otra, ni por Nessie.

Continué cepillando su cabello un rato más, hasta que vi que Jasper venía hacia nosotras.

- Se durmió.- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la acomodaba en el sillón.

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a la cocina para no despertar a Sophie.

- Alice yo... - comenzó Jasper- no se ni por donde empezar...-

- Empezar a que?-

- A agradecerte.-

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Jasper, ya te lo dije antes.-

Se paro cerca mío y sin mirarme dijo:

- Es la primera vez que Sophie le dice "te quiero" a una mujer, que no sea Rosalie. Eso es porque de verdad lo siente.-

- Y yo la quiero a ella Jazz. Es tan hermosa y sensible... como no quererla?-

- Su madre no la quiso.- dijo volviéndose para mirarme- Pero lo que has hecho hoy con ella... fue realmente precioso.-

- No creo que su madre no la haya querido Jazz, no quiero meterme en ese tema tampoco, pero no dudo que María los haya amado. En cuanto a lo de hoy - cambié de tema rápidamente- Cuando yo era pequeña me resistía bastante a que mi mamá cepillara mi cabello. Siempre lo tuve largo y se me enredaba, por lo que una noche invento esta historia para mi. Decía que como a la princesa, algún día llegaría mi príncipe a buscarme. Claro que luego crecí y me dí cuenta que los príncipes no existen...- fui a por un poco de vino.- Quieres?- le pregunté.

Me ingnoró y volvió a acercarse a mi.

- Por qué dejaste de creer en el amor Al?- dijo mientras quitaba la copa de mi mano y la agarraba entre las suyas.

- No dejé de creer en el amor Jasper.- dije soltándome.- Solo que no creo que exista para mi.-

- Pues yo no lo creo. Tu te mereces vivir una gran historia de amor.-

- Y que me dices de ti?- pregunté algo molesta.- Tu no te mereces una "gran historia de amor".- No quise burlarme, aunque sonó así.

- Es distinto Alice. Yo tengo una niña y...-

- Y eso que? Tienes una niña hermosa, que es totalmente amable. No veo como eso te impide a ser feliz.-

- No quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar.-

- No quieres que TE vuelvan a lastimar. Tienes que dejar de escudarte en Sophie, Jasper. - Ok, quizás esto último estuvo de más.

Se quedó callado mirándome durante unos instantes y luego se giro para tomar sus cosas.

- Jasper, lo siento.- dije mientras lo dentenía.- No debí decir eso, no es de mi incumbencia. Eres un excelente padre y se que Sophie es tu prioridad y también lo segundo y tercero. Lo lamento. Es solo que me es difícil hablar de mi.- Intenté ser honesta.

- No Alice, soy yo el que lo siente. No debí presionarte.- Se dio vuelta y clavó sus hermosos ojos en los mios. -Es solo que creo que tienes tanto amor para dar... Es una pena que no lo hagas. Harás muy feliz a alguien si lo decides.-

Y ahí me di cuenta que estaba perdida, porque lo primero que pensé fue en querer hacerlo feliz a el.

Era una estúpida. Me estaba enamorando de el. Si es que no estaba enamorada ya.

- Aquí voy otra vez, diciendo cosas que no debo. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Lo siento Al.-

- No lo sientas. Tienes razón.- admití vencida.- Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, tengo miedo de que me lastimen y sufrír de nuevo. Creo que no lo soportaría.- Sentí como las lágrimas se escapaban sin mi permiso esta vez.

De pronto los brazos de Jasper se cerraron al rededor mio. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma, que era delicioso, y lo abracé también.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato, sin decir nada, solo apoyándonos uno en el otro.

Luego de unos minutos nos soltamos. El tenía sus ojos brillosos.

- Debo estar hecha un horror.- dije mientras me sacaba las lágrimas.

- Para nada, estas hermosa.- dijo terminando de secarme el rostro.- No te lo dije antes porque no se dió la oportunidad, pero te ves muy bonita Allie.- Amaba cuando me decía Allie. Sonaba tan dulce en su voz, casi tanto como cuando Sophie lo hacia.

- Gracias. Quería alguna vez me vieran presentable.- dije riendo.

- Eres una mujer preciosa, te pongas lo que te pongas.- sentí como el rubor inundaba las mejillas. No podía decirle que el se veía apetecible siempre no?- Bueno, es muy tarde, debemos irnos.

- Dejame que los lleve por favor.- pedí.

- No Al, no me quedaría tranquilo mientras regresas sola. Por qué no me pides un taxi?-

Accedi y me dirigí al teléfono mientras el comenzaba a abrigar a la pequeña.

Cinco minutos y mucha ropa después el taxi se estacionaba en la puerta del departamento.

- Ha sido una noche muy especial. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros Allie.- dijo Jasper mientras nos despediamos en la puerta.

- No, gracias a ustedes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda con alguien que no fuese mi familia o Rose y Emm.-

-La próxima vienes a casa si? No cocinaré tan rico como tu...-

- No me importa.- lo corté.- mientras este un rato con ustedes.- Lo dije sin pensar. Ouch.

La risa de Jasper no se hizo esperar.

- Te tomo la palabra entonces. Luego no hay reclamo por mi mala cocina.-

- Creo que podré superarlo.-

Le dí un abrazo suave ya que Sophie seguía dormida en sus brazos. Me giré para besar su mejilla.

- Adiós mi princesa, te quiero.- No me importaba lo que Jasper pensara. Era lo que sentía.- Adiós Jazz.- dije y lo besé suavemente- a ti también te quiero.- De nuevo, no me importaba su opinión.

- Y yo a ti preciosa.- Y mi estómago sintió como si vacas bailaran en el.- Te llamo mañana si?-

- Claro.-

Los vi subir al taxi.

- Avisame cuando lleguen por favor!- pedí cuando el taxi arrancaba.

- Lo haré.- logró decir Jasper antes que el auto arrancara.

Entré a mi casa, apagué las luces, tomé mi teléfono y fuí hacia mi cuarto.

A los 15 minutos me llego el mensaje que esperaba:

_**"Llegamos. Ya acosté a la pequeña princesa. Que descances Allie, sueña cosas lindas. Mañana por la tarde te llamo."**_

No podía responderle que esperaba soñar con él, por lo que le respondí.

**_"Tu también. Espero tu llamado."_**

Tantos años luchando contra el amor, para que en llegara este hombre, con su adorable hija y pusieran mis emociones patas para arriba.

- Bien Alice, será mejor que pienses muy bien que vas a hacer, porque esta vez, no puedes equivocarte...-

* * *

**_Este capítulo, es mi preferido hasta ahora._**

**_La historia que Alice le cuenta a Sophie me la contaba mi mamá cuando era chiquita, porque en serio no dejaba que me peine. _**

**_Le hice algunos agregados, pero la historia en si es de la invención de mi mamá. Me pareció super tierno agregarla y también es una manera de compartirla con otras personas._**

**_Si lo leiste y te gusto, comentamelo así me entero si? Gracias!_**


	13. Hot Cakes

JASPER POV

Me quedé mirándo el celular durante un rato, luego de recibir la respuesta de Alice.

Había acostado a Sophie, quien ni se había mosqueado cuando le puse el pijama y la acosté en su cama, y ahora estaba sentado en el escritorio que tenía en mi habitación.

Seguía impresionado por la manera en la que Alice había tratado a Sophie. Seguramente era algo natural en ella al tener a la pequeña Nessie en su vida. De cualquier manera, me daba la sensación que mi hija no era "una niña más" para ella. Siempre se me dí cuenta los estados de ánimo de las personas, y cuando Alice estaba con Sophie, irradiaba una ternura encantadora. O eso creía. Tal vez fuera lo que esperaba ver.

Me levanté de mi sillón y me preparé para dormir.

Cuando finalmente me acosté, estaba desvelado. No dejaba de pensar en la cena. El relato de Alice, la pequeña discusión, como terminamos abrazados en la cocina. Por un momento dejé de lado el hecho de que era un padre y me permití ser un hombre consolando a una mujer, a una mujer que me importaba, y mucho.

Decidí no darle más importancia de la que ya le daba. Si empezaba a pensar no me dormiria más, así que me dí vuelta, me tape hasta la cabeza y me quedé quieto, esperándo que el sueño no tardara en llegar.

- Papi?-

- Mmm-

- Papi, estas despierto?-

- No.-

- Ay papi!- sentí reír a mi hija - si no estás despierto, como hablas?-

- Tengo súper poderes.-

Me había dormido realmente tarde, por lo cual ahora sentía el peso de la mala noche.

- Papiii!- insistió Sophie- tengo hambre!- Mi hija tenía un tema con el hambre. Por lo general comía de todo y en cantidad, a pesar de ser pequeñita, y cuando el hambre se hacía presente, tenia que comer inmediatamente o se transformaba en un pequeño monstruo. En eso me hacía acordar a Emmett.

- Esta bien pequeña, dale unos minutos a tu padre y ya te preparo el desayuno si? Ve a cepillarte los dientes.-

- Bien, pero date prisa!-

- Si mi ama- era una pequeña tirana cuando se lo proponía.

Me levanté contra mi voluntad y comencé a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

- Podemos comer hot cakes?- preguntó la niña una vez que la senté en su silla.

- No Soph, es algo tarde, comeremos tostadas con leche si?-

- Y a la tarde? Podemos comer hot cakes?- Si que estaba insistente.

- Veremos. Toma.- le dije mientras le alcanzaba su taza de princesas con leche chocolatada.- Una o dos tostadas?-

- Dos! -

Desayunamos en silencio. Creo que mi sueño y su hambre colaboraron.

- Papi?-

- Damita...-

- Fué muy bonita la historia que me contó Alice.- dijo pensativa

- La verdad que si amor.-

- Podemos invitarla a Alice a comer hot cakes?- Iba a tener que hacerle hot cakes a la niña. Se ponía monotemática.

- Algún día la invitaremos a comer hot cakes. Terminaste?-

- Si, puedo ver la tele?-

- Un rato, luego vamos a bañarte e iremos a ver que le dijo el doctor a la tía Rose si?-

- Oki doki!-

Termine de lavar la cocina y fui a llamar a mi hermana.

- Oigo?- Atendió Emmett.

- Me alegro que lo hagas.- reí.- Hola Emm.-

- Cuñado... como estas?-

- Bien Emm, algo cansado pero bien.-

- Me hiciste caso eh? Saliste de juerga? Y donde dejaste a Sophie?-

- La llevé conmigo.-

- Menuda fiesta entonces. Te peino la melena?- Emmett me cargaba porque me resistía a cortarme el pelo. Tampoco es que lo tuviese muy largo, casi hasta los hombros, peo me gustaba y a mi hija también.

- La realidad es que fuimos a cenar a lo de Alice.-

- En serio?! Genial! Oye Rose!- escuché que llamaba a su esposa- tu hermano fue a cenar a casa de Alice!-

- De verdad?!- grito de fondo.- Dame con el Emmett!-

- Ok, aquí viene tu hermana adorada, el embarazo la terminó de enloquecer Jazz, te lo digo, OUCH!- comencé a reírme por lo bajo, eran de lo que no había.

- Callate Emmett!- susurró audiblemente.- Como es eso que fuiste a cenar a lo de Alice?-

- A mi también me encanta escucharte Rose, de hecho te llamaba para saber comoe stabas.- dije irónicamente.

- Ya Jasper, dejate de pavadas. -

- Saber como estás no es ninguna pavada hermanita.- le dije intentándo estar serio.- Oye, te llamaba para preguntarte si podemos pasar en un rato con Sophie...-

- No tienes que llamarme para eso Jasper, por Dios!- Si que estaba malhumorada!- Vengan a almorzar.-

- Si tengo que llamarte porque no se que estarán haciendo tu y tu esposo Rosalie.- No quería recordar las veces que los encontré siendo novios en situaciones comprometidas.

- Como sea. Cuéntame de anoche.- No la iba a dejar pasar ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

- Cuando voy hablamos si? Tengo que bañar a Sophie, en un rato estaremos por allá.-

- Ok, los espero.- Dijo y cortó la llamada.

Estaba por ir a buscar a Sophie cuando recordé que había quedado en llamar a Alice. Ni yo se por qué.

Miré la hora, eran pasadas las once y media. Estaría dormida?

Busqué mi celular y la llamé.

Al tercer tono respondió.

- Hola?- Parecía algo dormida.

- Hola Alice, soy Jasper.-

- Jasper! Hola! -

- Te desperté?- estaba seguro que si.

- No. Estaba acostada, pero no estaba durmiendo.- No pude evitar reirme- En serio! Estoy despierta hace un rato. Me escribió mi hermano para recordarme, otra vez, que tenía que estar a las siete en su casa.- resopló.

-Esta bien Al, no tienes que darme explicaciones.-

- No lo hago, solo me quejo de mi hermano contigo. Como estas tu? Sophie?-

- Bien. Con sueño. Si no fuese por Sophie, creo que seguiría durmiendo.-

- Se fueron tan tarde de casa?- Diablos! Hablé de más.

- No, pero cuando llegamos me quedé haciendo algunas cosas- pensando en tí hasta tardísimo- y me desvelé.-

- Ah...-

Nos quedamos un rato los dos callados.

- Alice yo te llamaba porque...- no supe que decir.

- Porque dijiste que lo harías.- la escuché reír del otro lado.- Dime algo, tu madre te ensñó a ser tan caballeroso?-

- Algo. En realidad mi padre. El decía que lo que diferenciaba a un hombre era la manera que trataba a las mujeres.-

- Es muy cierto. Creo que eso separa a un hombre de un animal...- dijo con algo de enojo.

- Si, no se. Lo único que sé es que mi padre siempre me exigió modales con las mujeres. La raíz de todo estaba en que de pequeño, tuvo que ver como mi abuelo maltrataba a mi abuela, por eso el se juro que jamás sería así con ninguna mujer.-

- Los hombres que maltratan a las mujeres son la peor escoria. lo se por experiencia.-

- Por experiencia?- esto no me estaba gustando.

- Si. Mi ex novio me maltrato verbalmente durante un tiempo, hasta que una vez me golpeo y ahí se terminó todo.-

Me quedé en silencio. Podía sentir una ráfaga de odio que me embargaba.

- Jazz? Estás ahí?- pregunto Alice.

- Si Al, lo siento.- dije intentando calmarme.- No quería hacerte recordar algo tan horrible.-

- No es nada. Ya pasó. Además no paso a mayores.- No se si quería saber más- y por lo que sé Edward, Emmett y Garrett se ocuparon de el.- Entonces me quedaba tranquilo, había recibido su merecido.

En ese momento tuve una necesidad muy grande de verla, protegerla, que nadie más se acercara a ella y la lastimara.

- Jazz?- pregunto del otro lado.- No quisiera cortar pero necesito levantarme, ducharme y hacer algunas cosas, podemos hablar luego?-

- Si, lo siento Allie. Yo te llamé ahora porque más tarde iré a casa de Rose y Emm, y ya sabes como son...-

- Si, lo sé. Esta bien, hablamos otro día si?-

- Por supuesto. Pronto.- aseguré.

- Más te vale Whitlock.- Su respuesta me gustó mucho.- Saluda a la princesita y dile que espero verla pronto también a ella si?-

- Lo haré. A propósito, quedó encantada con el cuento.-

- Si? Genial! Nunca se lo había contado a nadie.-

- Ni a Nessie?-

- No, nunca se dio la oportunidad.-

- Bueno, no te interrumpo más.-

- Sabes que no lo haces. Gracias por llamar Jazz.-

- Perdona por despertarte.-

- Que no me despertaste! Adiós.-

- Adiós preciosa.-

Corté y otra vez esa tonta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.


	14. Tomándome mi tiempo para pensar

JASPER POV

Estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda terminando de guardar las cosas para cerrar cuando escuche la puerta.

- Ya voy!- grité. Al no escuchar respuesta deje todo y salí.- Buenas noches... Alice!-

- Hola Jasper.- Me saludo seria.

Hacía más de una semana que no hablábamos. Ese día, luego que la llamé, fui a casa de Rosalie y tuvimos una charla que me dio mucho para pensar.

**_Flashback_**

**__**- Jazz, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero necesito hablar algo contigo.- Dijo Rose mientras tomabamos un café en la sala. Sophie estaba con Emmett jugando en el patio, se escuchaban los gritos de la pequeña mientras corría con su tío.

- Dime hermanita- después de casi 30 años de conocer a mi hermana, sabía cuando me iba a decir algo que no me gustaría.

- Es sobre Alice.-

- Que pasa con ella?- pregunté.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti. Que pasa con ella? Y no me digas que no pasa nada porque, para tu desgracia, te conozco demasiado.- Era verdad.

- En realidad no pasa nada extraño. Somos amigos, pasamos algo de tiempo juntos, nada más.- No estaba siendo sincero, lo se. Pero no quería admitirle a mi hermana que había empezado a sentir algo por una de sus amiga. Por muy diplomática, futura madre y adulta que sea, era mi hermana menor y a veces actuaba como tal.

- Jazz- se levanto y se sentó a mi lado.- No quiero que pienses que soy una metida ni nada de eso. Si te pregunto que sucede entre ustedes es porque los quiero.-

- Rose, no se porque te preocupas.- Estaba intentando mantener la calma.- Ademàs, no eras tu quien me decía que tenía que conocer más personas y "sociabilizar"?- le pregunté haciendo las comillas con mis dedos.

- Si Jasper, yo lo dije pero...-

- Pero eso no se aplicaba a Alice?-

- Si! Pero no es eso lo que quiero decir...-

- Rosalie cariño, no entiendo lo que dices ni lo que quieres.- Ya estaba poniendome nervioso.

- Alice te contó sobre James?-

- El tipo con el que salía? Si, algo me contó.-

- "El tipo con el que salía" como tu lo llamas, la lastimo muchísimo. Quizás más de lo que ella misma admite.-

- No se demasiado Rose. - Recordé lo que me había contado en la mañana - La golpeo... pero no sé que más pasó. -

- Te contó? Que raro! En realidad es un poco más complicado.- Me relato brevemente lo que había sucedido.

- Que basura.- dije entre dientes. En realidad eran otras las palabras que me venían a la mente.- Ahora entiendo porque se puso tan mal cuando hablamos.-

- Es por eso que queria hablar contigo. Mira evidentemente, a ella le interesas. Es la primera vez que se abre con un hombre desde James. Tu no lo sabes, pero nunca dejo entrar a su casa a nadie que no fuesemos su familia o sus amigos cercanos. El hecho que los haya invitado a Sophie y a ti es todo un acontecimiento.- Me quedé callado, procesando todo lo que Rosalie me decía.- Sé que también es la primera vez que te acercas a una mujer, y dejas que se acerque a Sophie, por lo que me doy cuenta que tampoco te es indiferente, pero no quisiera que le des ilusiones si lo único que buscas en ella es amistad.-

No sabía que contestarle. En realidad Alice me gustaba. Pero en parte Rose tenía razón. Si ella había sufrido tanto, no podía exponerla a mis inseguridades.

- Jazz, no te digo esto para que te alejes de ella, lo sabes no?-

- Creo que si. Pero entiendo tu punto Rosey.-

- Alice es la mejor persona que puedo soñar para ti. Y ni hablar de la clase de hombre que eres... Me encanta la idea de verlos juntos.- Me tomo de la mano.- Pero quiero que estes seguro que es lo que quieres, y que no actúas porque simplemente "te agrada" me entiendes?-

- Si. Rose, yo no se que siento exactamente por ella. Pero Sophie la quiere... deberías verla con ella, es magnifica.-dije sonríendo.

- Te creo. Pero entiendes que no puedes estar con ella solo porque es magnifica con Soph verdad?-

- Sabes que no haría eso Rosalie...- le dije un poco enfadado.

- No lo sabes. Sueles priorizar las necesidades de la niña antes que las tuyas. Puede ser que veas en Alice a la mujer que Sophie puede necesitar, pero tu no estes del todo seguro que sea lo que tu quieres, y eso es aún más importante que lo que Sophie desee.-

- No puedo, ni voy a poner mis deseos por los de mi hija.-

- Pues deberías alguna vez. Al menos en este caso.-

- Rose, no quiero darle más vueltas al tema. Me considero advertido con respecto a Alice.- dije mientras me soltaba y me encaminaba al jardín con mi hija.

- Jasper!- me llamo sieguiéndome.- No te enojes por favor! No quise que sonara como una advertencia! Solo quiero verte feliz!-

Frené y me di la vuelta para encarar a mi hermana.

- Se que quieres verme feliz.- le dije abrazándola.- Me has dado mucho en que pensar Rose, así que no hablemos más por el momento si?-

Tenía razón. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

**__**- Como estas?- le pregunté mientras intentaba sonreír. Se la notaba molesta, en serio.

El hecho que haya venido a verme sorprendió. Pero a decir verdad me ahorró un paso ya que tenía pensado ir a su casa esta noche. Sophie estaba en casa de Edward y Bella. Nessie la había invitado a dormir y, luego de verme sometido a una tortura por parte de las niñas, deje que Sophie se quedara con ellos.

Ya no quería estar lejos de Alice. Hoy iría a hablar con ella sobre nuestra relación, o al menos, sobre la posibilidad de empezar una. No podía vivir con miedo. Y la extrañaba.

- Yo bien. La pregunta sería como estas tu.- dijo mirándome frunciendo el ceño.- Dime una cosa Jasper, hice algo que no te gusto? Te ofendí de alguna manera?-

- Para nada Allie, por que preguntas?- Sabía que era estúpido preguntar. No respondí sus llamados ni el par de mensajes que me había mandado.

- Me gustaría que no me tomaras el pelo Whitlock.- sus ojos verdes parecía que echaban chispas.

La observé detenidamente. Estaba vestida con un traje negro, una camisa verde oscuro, muy parecida al color de sus ojos y unos zapatos con bastante taco. Su cabello estaba atado prolijamente y algunos mechones caían por su rostro. Estaba maquillada, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para llamar la atención.

- De donde vienes?- le pregunté sin pensar.

- En serio?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con paso firme y ponía ambas manos en su cadera, cosa que denotaba aún más su enojo.- Te hice una pregunta y tu quieres saber de donde vengo?-

- Es que estas muy bonita.- Estaba siendo un cobarde, lo admito, pero también quería aprovechar la situación para ver que le pasaba a ella.

- No me interesa, quiero saber que pasa contigo Whitlock!- dijo mientras me daba un suave golpe con sus manos en mi pecho.

- Hey! Por qué la agresión?- dije tomándole las manos entre las mías.- Lo siento Al.-

- Y por qué lo sientes exáctamente?- pregunto mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre- Por ignorarme completamente durante varios días? O por no contestarme las llamadas? Ah! Ya se! Lo sientes por no dejarme ver a Sophie! Vamos Whitlock! Por qué lo sientes?- Seguía intentando soltarse.

- Por todo eso Alice. Por no contestarte, por no llevar a Sophie contigo, por no verte. Lo siento por todo.-

Dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta.

- Hice algo mal?- me miro con sus ojos brillosos.

Sentí como si me golpearan en el estomágo.

- No Allie, al contrario. Es que haces todo bien.- Me sentía fatal. No sabía como explicarle lo que sucedía.- El sábado pasado, después de hablar contigo fui a casa de Rose, y tuvimos una charla...-

- Ya lo sé. Vengo de su casa. Cuando me di cuenta que me estabas ignorando fui a hablar con tu hermana, supuse que ella sabría algo, y me contó sobre la charla que habían tenido.- bajo su vista.- Entiendo su punto, pero igual deberías haber hablado conmigo.- Se sonrojo al decir eso.

- Lo sé, y lo siento.- Ya había dicho tantas veces que lo sentía que había perdido sentido. En este momento, mientras la tenía ahí conmigo, me daba cuenta que la había extrañado mucho.- Fuí algo estúpido al alejarme de ti, pero creo que era necesario para darme cuenta de algunas cosas. -Le dije mientras acariciaba sus manos.

- Que cosas?- preguntó aún sin mirarme.

- Una, por ejemplo, es que te extraño. Extraño no verte, ni hablar contigo.- Podía ver como sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

- Yo también te extrañé. Y a Sophie.-

- Y ella a ti. Quieres saber de que más me dí cuenta?-

- Que eres un gran tonto?- dijo mirándome de nuevo.

- No... eso ya lo sabía.- dije riendo.

- Ah, me alegro.-

La acerque más a mi y la tomé de la cintura.

- Me dí cuenta que te quiero Alice.-

- Jasper... yo...-

No la dejé continuar. La acerqué más a mi y la besé.


	15. Como sentirme elevada, sin volar

Honestamente? No se como el día tuvo este curioso giro.

Primero mi jefe avisandome que estaba en Seattle por tener una reunión con unos clientes y que me quería ahí.

Contra mi voluntad deje de nuevo a Kate al frente de la tienda, le debía una cena bastante especial por todo lo que hacía por mi. Aunque trabajara allí, muchas veces la cuidaba mejor que yo.

Estaba de muy mal humor. Primero porque le pedí a mi jefe que me deje algo de tiempo libre. Si no me llamaba, me hacía viajar para acompañarlo. Estaba cansada.

Por otro lado estuve toda la semana intentando comunicarme con Jasper, pero no me antendía el teléfono. El sábado hablamos por la mañana y luego el iba a lo de Rose, yo debía cuidar a Nessie para que mi hermano tenga su noche especial con su esposa. Pensé que hablaríamos el domingo, pero no lo quise llamar. El lunes no resistí y lo llamé. Odiaba que este hombre me pusiera ansiosa, pero la realidad es que también quería hablar con Sophie. No me respondió el primer llamado. Intenté llamarlo más tarde, pero tampoco tuve éxito. Al principio la dejé pasar. Quizás estaba ocupado con la niña, o con el trabajo. Después de tres días de no saber nada de el, pasé "disimuladamente" por la puerta del negocio y lo ví atendiendo, de buen humor, bromeando con Emmett. Y mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. No quise sacar conclusiones, pero en mi mundo, cuando alguien no respondía su teléfono era porque no quería antenderte.

Después de crear miles de teorías en mi mente decidí ir a verlo.

Si había algo que detestara más que la sensación de estar ansiosa era no saber que demonios pasaba. Llamenme loca, pero el hecho de no adelantarme a la situación me ponía más nerviosa aún.

Ese viernes a la mañana tenía pensado ir hasta el negocio y plantarme hasta que me diera una explicación lógica, al menos para mi, de porque había estado ignorandome toda la semana, por eso cuando me llamo mi jefe para pedirme que viaje a Seattle en ese mismo momento me puso de peor humor del que ya estaba, pero no podía negarme. Teníamos un trato y debía cumplirlo.

Conduje casi dos horas, metida en un incomodo traje, ya que la reunión era muy formal, para llegar y encontrarme a mi jefe.

**_Flashback_**

**__**- Bien Stan, aquí me tienes.- dije mientras entraba como una tromba en el restaurant donde me había citado.

- Me alegro verte Allie, yo también te extrañé.- me saludo poniendose de pie y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.- Gracias por venir querida.-

- Me debes una grande, lo sabes no?-

- Siempre estoy debiendote una. Es tu culpa por ser tan buena en lo que haces.-

- Deja los elogios para quien los crea Stan.- le dije sonriendo. Sería un buen amigo, pero seguía siendo mi jefe.- Bueno, ponme al corriente.-

- Estas apurada por lo que veo.- Dijo despreocupadamente.

- Un poco. Tengo algo que resolver en casa.-

- Ya veo. La familia bien? Como estan tus padres?-

- Ellos estan genial Stan, gracias a Dios.-

- Y la pequeña Nessie?-

- Tremenda como siempre.- sonreí recordando las locuras de mi sobrina. Pero inmediatamente recordé a Sophie y el enojo volvió.

- Entonces? Que es lo que te urge?- Que le pasaba? Ahora trabajaba para la CIA?

- Nada grave Stan. Cuentame del proyecto si?-

- Bien. Si no le quieres contar a tu viejo amigo...- A veces me hacía acordar a Emmett.- Te contaré. Es un proyecto en equipo con otro estudio.- me tendió una carpeta.- Como verás es un proyecto grande.-

Abrí la carpeta y vi que el proyecto era el Parque Wallingford, uno de los más grandes de Seattle.

- Wow, esto es grande.- le dije asombrada. Había hecho muchas cosas, pero un parque nacional aquñi en mi país nunca.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que contrataron a dos estudios para hacerlo, el nuestro y el del Bruce Parker.-

- No.- le dije conteniendo el aire.

- Si pequeña, lo siento. En esto no puedo opinar.-

Bruce Parker era el jefe de James. Por lo que era muy probable que el arquitecto adjunto sea el.

- Stan, dime por favor, que no trabajaré con el.-

- No trabajarás con el.- Solté el aire que tenía contenido.- Al menos no en el proyecto en si.-

- De que hablas?- volví a contener el aire.

- Te pedí que te reunieras conmigo aqui porque tenemos que Parker quiere que tengamos una charla los cuatro, sobre el método de trabajo.-

- Stan, no es justo. No puedo ni quiero trabajar con ese hombre. Tu sabes lo que significa para mi.- le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

- Lo se Alice, y también se la clase de profesional que eres. Eres la mejor en esto. Y se también que eres capaz de separar tu vida emocional de tu vida profesional.- Respondió tranquilamente.

- No se si pueda...- Hacía años que no veía a James. También era una realidad que este proyecto no podía ni quería perdermelo.- Esta bien.- respondí al fin y me volví a sentar.- Tienes razón. Puedo hacerlo.-dije más para mi que para el.

- Genial, porque allí vienen.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento me alegré de haberme vestido profesional. Me daba cierta seguridad.

James estaba más grande que antes. O al menos eso me parecía. Entro junto a su jefe, hablando de cualquier cosa, y de prontó poso su vista en mi. Seguía tan guapo como siempre. Sus intensos ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos, y yo sentí como el estomágo se me cerraba. A diferencia de cuando veía a Jasper, esto no era agradable. Jasper otra vez. Dios, tenía que terminar esta reunión temprano.

- Bruce!- saludo Stan- que bueno verte amigo.- Habían sido compañeros en la universidad.

- Lo mismo dijo Stan. - Se estrecharon en un abrazo.- Te presento al arquitecto Williams.- dijo mientras invitaba a James a acercarse.

- Lo conozco, fue alumno mío.- dijo tendiédole la mano.- Como has estado Williams?-

- Que tal Profesor Richmond- saludó James para volverse a mi.- Hola Alice.-

- Se conocen?- preguntó Parker.

- Algo.-dije rápidamente.- Que tal James?- le tendí la mano, la cual tomo cortesmente.- Un gusto arquitecto Parker, Alice Cullen.- giré para saludar a su jefe.

- Encantado arquitecta.- respondió.- Bien, habiendo hecho las presentaciones, vayamos a lo nuestro.-

Durante dos horas ininterrumpidas, elaboramos un plan de trabajo para el parque.

- Entonces, a partir del 15 de enero comenzaran tus obreros junto a la Srta. Cullen y luego del primero de febrero nosotros. Me parece genial.- concluyó Parker.

- Perfecto. Entonces si no me necesitan debo retirarme.- dije poniéndome de pie.- Ha sido un gusto trabajar con ustedes caballeros. Stan, te llamaré.- Saludé a los presentes y me retiré.

Estaba llegando a mi auto cuando escuche unos pasos corriendo detrás mío.

-Al!- me llamo James. Me dí vuelta.

- Dime.- le dije friamente.

- Yo... nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme.- Dijo pasando la mano por su cabello, ahora rapado. Recuerdo que cuando salíamos lo usaba largo.

- Ya paso James. No necesito tus diculpas.- me di vuelta para entrar al auto.

- Pero yo si necesito pedirtelas. Se que me comproté como una basura pero...-

- Pero que? Ya te lo dije. No quiero revolver el pasado. Mira, te perdono si? Ahora dejame irme.-

- Se que no me perdonas y que lo dices porque quieres sacarme de encima, pero en serio necesito que sepas que lo lamento.-

- Bien, como sea. Debo irme.- entre a mi auto. No quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

- Nos vemos pronto.- dijo a modo de saludo.

- No si puedo evitarlo.- respondí en voz baja.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

**__**Luego conduje hasta lo de Rosalie, sin detenerme a pensar en nada más. Quería hablar con Jasper, pero antes necesitaba saber que sucedía.

Cuando Rose me contó lo que había hablado con el me enfadé bastante. Sabía que lo había porque me quería, pero debía dejar que, si sucedía algo entre nosotros, lo resolvieramos como adultos.

Una vez que llegué a la tienda y pensé como encararlo, esperaba muchas cosas.

Esperaba respuestas esquivas.

Esperaba excusas patéticas.

Pero lo que no esperaba en un millón de años es estar en este momento en sus brazos siendo besada por el.

Era una sensación encantadora. Me besaba suavemente, con mucha ternura.

Pero yo estaba quieta. No podía devolverle el beso.

Cuando lo notó me soltó.

- Lo... Lo siento.- murmuró soltándome la cintura y tomándome las manos.- Vaya! Parece que es lo único que se decir.-

- Jasper...- comencé pero me cortó.

- Tu viniste buscando respuestas que yo no sé como darte Al. Quiero decirte mil cosas. EN mi mente sonaban bien, pero ahora no se como decirlas...-

- Jasper, puedes callarte por favor?- dije mirándolo con ternura. - Y por favor, no te disculpes.-

- Esta bien, lo sien... digo, esta bien.- me miro a los ojos.

Y allí estaban las mariposas desgraciadas haciendo que mi estomágo fuese un lío. Pero un lío dulce.

Me solté de su agarre, levante una mano y se la puse en la mejilla.

- Yo tampoco se como decirte todo lo que me gustaría decirte.- dije mientras lo acariciaba. Cerró sus ojos y apoyo su cara en mi mano.

- No hace falta Allie.- respondió sin abrir sus ojos.

- Si, si hace. Jasper, no se exáctamente que me sucede contigo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Esta semana fue insoportable. Estuve ansiosa, preocupada, hasta odiosa y todo porque no me pude comunicar contigo. Odio sentirme así. Odio estar pendiente de un hombre y odio sentirme tan vulnerable.-

- Pareciera que me odias.- murmuro suavemente abriendo sus ojos.

- Eso no. De ninguna manera. Solo odio no poder sentirme libre para hacer lo que quiero hacer, por miedo.-

- De mi?-

- No, de enamorarme. Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti Whitlock.- Listo, lo dije.

- Y yo tengo miedo de enamorarme de tí Cullen. Pero creo que no puedo manejarlo.- Apoyó su mano sobre la mía que aún reposaba en su rostro.

- Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunté acercandome más a el.

- La verdad? No tengo idea.- Sonrío, con esa sonrisa hermosa adornada por sus hoyuerlos.

- Me encanta tu sonrisa, sabías?-

- Si?-

- Ajam.- me fui acercando más a el- tienes uno hoyuelos preciosos. No aguante más y esta vez lo besé yo.

Esta vez fue un beso más intenso, ya que los dos participamos. Sus manos acaricaron mi rostro, mi espalda y se apoyaron en mi cintura, acercándome más a el, mientras que mis manos fueron hacia su cabello. Era sedoso y suave. Encantador.

- Te dejo solo media hora y esto es lo que me encuentro Jasper!- grito Emmett quitándonos de nuestro momento feliz.

Sin soltarme la cintura Jasper se dio vuelta para encarar a su cuñado.

- No te habías ido?-

-Si, pero olvidé mi teléfono en el fondo. Y mira a la pequeña Alice... Ustedes dos me deben algunas explicaciones.-

Estaba bordo. Si bien no pensaba alejarme de Jasper, no podía creer que mi amigo nos haya encontrado dándonos un beso tan apasionado.

- No te debemos ninguna explicación Emmett.- le dije enfadada y avergonzada.- O si, pero no ahora.-

- Cuando se entere Rose...-

- Emmett, por favor!- dije soltando a Jasper y yendo hacia él- te lo pido por favor. Danos un rato para acostumbrarnos nosotros si?-

- Bien, solo porque me lo pides tu. Pero luego me cuentan de que va esto si?-

- Esta bien, te lo prometo, ahora vete cuñadito.- Le respondió Jasper volviendo a abrazarme.

- No hagan chanchadas en mi tienda eh! Vayan a algún lugar, pero en mi tienda no!- dijo Emmett haciendo que nos pongamos de todos colores.

- Nadie va a hacer ninguna chanchada Emm! Ahora vete!- respondió Jazz quejandose.

Una vez que se fue, Jasper cerró la tienda y salimos.

- Que te parece si vienes a cenar a casa?- pregunto- Te debo una cena.-

- Me encanta, pero no me debes nada.- respondí suavemente.

- Bien, reformulo, porque no cenamos?-

- Perfecto.-

Paso su brazo por mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar hasta su casa.

- Estas más alta?- pregunto haciéndome reír.

- Son los tacos!- respondí.- Tuve una reunión de trabajo más temprano.-

- Y que tal eso?-

- Bien. Interesante.- dije recordando mi mañana.- Pero no tanto como mi tarde.- me acerqué más a el.

- Ni como tu noche.- Me beso suavemente en los labios.

No se si eran los tacos o no, pero yo sentía que caminaba veinte centimetros sobre el suelo.


	16. Como la princesa y el príncipe

**Perdón, perdón, PERDÓN! Sé que lo mío es de terror! Las dejé colgadas durante más de dos semanas! Soy malvada!**

**Espero que con este capítulo me perdonen, me quedó lindo jajajaja!**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, me encanta saber que están ahí. Miles de besos y perdón de nuevo!**

**(Nos leemos abajo?)**

- Mary Alice Cullen quieres decirme que demonios esta pasando?- pregunto mi cuñada mientras entraba a la tienda con el rostro demudado en furia.

- De que hablas Bells?- le dije mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.- Estoy igual que siempre-

- No, no lo estas. Te escribí hace un rato para preguntarte si pasarías por casa y me respondiste, y cito, "Y yo quiero uno de tus hermosos besos que me quitan el aire, esta noche hablamos con Sophie?".-

Maldición! Le mande el mensaje que era para Jasper!

- Este... yo... te explicaré, lo juro.- baje la voz.- Solo que aquí no Bells, por favor, vayamos a tomar un café a casa si?- le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas.- Katey, vuelvo en un rato si?-

- Si Al, estas bien? Hola Bella!-

- Todo esta genial, vuelvo.- dije mientras cerraba la puerta y empujaba a Bella.

- Alice, estas saliendo con Jasper?- preguntó sin rodeos mientras entrabamos al auto.

- Algo así...- respondí.

La realidad era que no estábamos saliendo propiamente hablando. llevábamos algo más de un mes y medio viéndonos a escondidas de todos. El único que sabía era Emmett, y por su vida, había guardado el secreto. No queríamos que se enterara nadie más hasta que hablaramos con Sophie. Los últimos fines de semana salimos mucho con Jasper y la niña. Queríamos que ella en realidad estuviese convencida que me quiere, antes de decirle que su padre y yo eramos novios. A decir verdad tenía terror de como iba a salir eso.

- Algo así no es una respuesta Alice.- Bella estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aunque nunca fue muy paciente que digamos.

- Estamos juntos, pero no estamos en una pareja formal.-

- Y por qué no me lo contaste? Soy tu mejor amiga! La madre de tu ahijada! Tu cuñada!- Estaba siendo melodramática.

- Lo se Bells, y te adoro, pero no queríamos decírselo a nadie hasta que Sophie no lo supiera. Para Jasper ella es lo primero, y para mi también.-

Estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido y su boca estaba fruncida como pensando.

- No lo sabe nadie?-

- Nadie. Salvo Emmett.-

- EMMETT!- grito mirándome con furia de nuevo.

- Calmate Bells! Nos descubrió basándonos en su tienda la noche que comenzamos a "salir".- le dije haciéndole el gesto de las comillas.

Suspiro fuertemente.

- Te la dejaré pasar Mary Alice solamente si me cuentas todo con detalles. Que tal esos hermosos besos que quitan el aire?- preguntó haciéndome reír.

- Hermosos Bells! Realmente hermosos!-

Estuvimos hablando casi dos horas más hasta que mi hermano la llamo para avisarle que tenía que irse.

- Bella, por favor, no le digas a Edward aún. Sabes como es. Por más que Jasper le caiga bien va a poner mil y un "peros".- Después de mi relación con James, creo que mi hermano espantó a cualquier posible "pretendiente" y no quería que lo hiciera con Jasper también.

- Tranquila Al, no diré nada.- Me tranquilizó mientras me abrazaba.- Ahora dime algo ¿Cómo lograste que Emmett no hablara?-

- Le dije que le contaría a Rose de cierto auto que chocó y reemplazo alegando que estaba "pasado de moda"-

- Emmett rompió el jeep?-

- Si. Por eso no puede decirle nada a Rose. Ella lo mataría. Amaba esa carcacha.-

Una vez que dejé a Bella en el centro, fui a la tienda a reemplazar a Kate. Más tarde iría a cenar a casa de Jasper y hablaríamos con Sophie. Estaba un poco preocupada. Si la niña hacía alguna escena tendríamos que ver como lo solucionabamos. Realmente no quería alejarme de Jazz

- Y entonces la princesa y el príncipe fueron felices por siempre.- concluí la historia y deje el cepillo sobre la mesita de café.

- Me gusta mucho esa historia Allie.- dijo Sophie mientras se giraba hacia mi. Estabamos sentadas en el suelo de la sala de la casa de Jazz. Yo le contaba el cuento de la princesa y el cepillo por enésima vez, mientras el terminaba con la cocina y preparaba café. Acordamos que se lo diríamos luego de nuestro "ritual".

- Lo se Soph hermosa. Y a mi me encanta contartela.- respondí mientras la llenaba de besos.

- Ay Allie! Me haces cosquillas.- Reía en mis brazos.- Ahora yo!- Saltó sobre mi, de una manera que me dolería más tarde, y comenzó a darme besos y a despeinarme.

- Pero que son todos esos gritos!- pregunto Jasper apareciendo de la cocina con dos tazas.

- Estabamos haciéndonos cosquillas papi.- Contesto la niña riendo.

- Oye Sophie, que te parece si le hacemos cosquillas a tu papá?- le pregunté en voz baja pero audible para Jasper.

- Si!- dijo mirándo de reojo a su padre.

- A la cuenta de tres?- me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano.

- Uno... dos...- conto.

- Tres!- gritamos al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia Jasper que, anticipandose a nuestros movimientos salió corriendo.

- Si me alcanzan!- grito mientras corría.

- Ven peque! Sube a mi espalda!- la tomé en mis brazos y corrimos hacia donde estaba Jasper, quien había salido al patio trasero.

- Ahí esta!- grito alocadamente.- Ven papi! no te haremos daño!-

- Pequeña manipuladora!- río mientras se dejaba atrapar.

- A él!- Lo abracé y comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras Sophie saltaba de mis brazos a los de él y le daba besos por todo su rostro.

- Te rindes papi?- preguntó la niña.

- Si si! Me rindo! Por favor! Dejenme vivir!- Jasper reía como nunca lo había oído.- Vengan aquí bribonas!- Nos abrazó fuertemente.

- Bribonas? Jasper por Dios! Cuantos años tienes?-

- Unos mas que tu Allie.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. No lo resistí y le dí un beso en la mejilla, pero cerca de su boca.

- Parecemos una familia.- Soltó de golpe Sophie.

- Y a ti te gustaría eso Damita?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.- Te gustarñia que tu, Alice y yo fuesemos una familia?- Eso me asustó un poco. Pero entendí que era la mejor manera de explicarselo a la pequeña.

- Como si Allie fuese mi mamá?- Jasper me miró esperándo mi respuesta. Ok, esta era mi entrada.

- Ven Soph, vayamos a la sala.- dije tomándola en mis brazos.

Una vez que nos sentamos la abracé fuertemente.

- Sophie, tu sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?-

- Ajam.- respondió mirándome con sus hermosos ojitos.

- Bien. Además de quererte a ti muchisimo, quiero a tu papá.-

- Como la princesa al príncipe?-

- Exácto. Como la princesa al príncipe.-

- Y se van a casar y vamos a vivir juntos y vas a cepillarme el cepillo todas las noches?- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre mi y tomaba mi rostro como hacía siempre que necesitaba saber algo.

No sabía que responder a eso.

- Tal vez.- atine a decir.

- Ajam.- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Jasper se sentó a nuestro lado y su mirada iba de Sophie a mi. Era cómico.

- Y tu quieres a Allie, papi?-

- Mucho Sophie. Mucho, mucho.- dijo mirándome.

- Esta bien.- se bajo de mis piernas y fue a buscar su muñeca para cepillarla como yo había hecho con ella.

Nos quedamos petrificados luego de la reacción de la niña.

- Sophie nena, entiendes que Alice y yo somos novios?- preguntó Jasper suavemente. Sentí cosquillas en la panza cuando dijo la palabra "novios".

- Si papi. Como la princesa y el príncipe. Entendí.- dijo la pequeña. Era gracioso porque sonaba como cansada.

- Esta hija mía no deja de sorprenderme.- Pasé un brazo sobre su hombro y lo atraje hacia mi.

- Es brillante como tu, no se de que te sorprendes.- le dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

- Puaj!- dijo Sophie que vio el momento del beso logrando que estallaramos en carcajadas.

Una vez que la acosté, si ahora quería que la acueste yo, volví al living con mi "novio".

- ¿Así que novios?- pregunté mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?-

- Para nada, solo constataba un hecho.- Y finalmente le dí el beso que correspondía.- Creo que me he hecho adicta a tus besos Whitlock!-

- Es natural. Soy adictivo.- respondió mientras me besaba nuevamente.

- Presumido- y realista.

- No nos fue tan mal no?- preguntó luego de un rato de besarnos.

- Creo que no. Al menos parece que entendió.-

- Allie cariño, tiene casi 6 años. Los niños entienden muchas cosas más ahora, y más una niña como Sophie que durante casi toda su vida estuvo rodeada de historias de amor.-

- Eso es algo que me sorprende de ti. Habiendo sufrido tanto como lo hiciste por amor, criaste una niña que es una gran fan de el.-

- Porque yo haya tenido una mala experiencia no significa que no crea en el amor. Sino no estaría aquí contigo.- dijo mientras me tocaba la nariz con su índice.

- No lo sé... yo también tengo mi atracción.- le dije sonriendole.

- Sin duda Cullen.- Volvimos a besarnos.- Alice, oye, con respecto a lo que Sophie dijo de ser su madre... es un poco pronto y no quiero que...-

- Shh- lo corté- No hace falta que digas nada.-

- Es que no quiero asustarte.- dijo incorporándose en el sillón.

- No me asusté. Fue sorpresivo, pero entiendo que es la manera en Sophie puede entender fácilmente. - Es una niña, es lógico que hiciera sus propias relaciones.

- Te quiero Cullen.-

- Y yo a tí Whitlock.- lo besé y me puse de pie - pero me tengo que ir.-

- ¿Ya?- preguntó con cara de niño. Me dio mucha ternura.

- Es algo tarde amor.-

- No quieres quedarte? Yo puedo dormir en el sillón.- replico con la misma cara de cachorro. Si, como no, en el sillón.

- Creo que sería demasiado para Sophie si se levanta mañana y me ve desayunando en la cocina con una de tus camisas puestas.-

- No sé si demasiado para ella, pero sin duda demasiado para mi.- Cambió la cara "tierna" por la "amenazadora" y se acercó a mi peligrosamente.

- Quieto Whitlock.- dije poniéndo una mano en su pecho.

Refunfuño algo intentendible y me abrazó.

- Me avisas cuando llegas?-

- Por supuesto.-

- No me gusta que te vayas.-

- Lo sé.- le di un largo beso- Pero debo hacerlo.- Le di otro beso.- Uno para el camino.-

Salí de su casa y conduje hacia la mía.

Me sentía en las nubes.

No solo estaba con el hombre que quería, sino que además, la pequeña estaba de acuerdo con eso. No quería apresurarme, pero la idea de tener una niña me emocionaba como nunca imaginé, y si esa niña es Sophie, aún más.

Llegué a casa y le avisé a mi novio, ahí estaba el cosquilleo de nuevo, que había llegado.

Cuando me estaba yendo a dormir vi que tenía un mensaje en la contestadora.

- Jazz...- pensé mientras lo miraba. Él solía dejarme mensajes tiernos en el trayecto de su casa a la mía.

Apreté el botón de la contestadora y me quedé helada cuando escuché lo que decía.

- Hola Alice. Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si. Creo que quieres tener algo que me pertenece. Ya sabrás de mi.-

Una mujer. No sé por qué, pero vino un nombre de inmediato a mi mente "MARÍA".

**Lo sé. Si no me odiaban antes, me odian ahora por dejarlas así. Prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	17. Sabias Palabras

**Perdón! Lo mío es imperdonable, lo se. Me creen si les digo que estaba falta de inspiración? Hoy subo un capitulo, pero prometo que esta semana estoy subiendo otro. Gracias por las lecturas y los reviews! Les dejo un beso enorme!**

- Básicamente eso. Mis padres nos esperan para cenar.-

Estaba manteniendo una conversación con Jasper por teléfono mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en el depósito de la tienda.

- Si amor, eso lo entendí. Mi pregunta iba a si ellos saben que nosotros...-

- No Jazz. La idea es que se lo digamos juntos.- Sabía que no le encantaba la idea.

Tenía miedo que mis padres pensaran que no es bueno para mi debido a su historia, Sophie y vaya uno a saber que más. Le dije que mis padres serían felices con mi elección.

- Esta bien. Lo haremos juntos. Pero a cambio...- dejo en suspenso.

- Ya me imagino lo que vas a decir Whitlock.-

- Es lo justo.- lo sentí reír del otro lado.

- Bien. Se lo diremos a Rosalie cuanto antes.- Mi amiga iba a estar feliz. Lo sé.

Hablamos un rato más y luego seguimos con nuestras tareas.

Entendía el temor de Jasper pero, en realidad, era injustificado. Mis padres lo conocían, tenían la mejor idea de él y Sophie era una niña imposible de no querer.

- Allie linda ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Kate. Me había quedado tildada mirando hacia la calle.

- Si Kate, estoy bien amiga, gracias por preguntar.-

- Alice ¿Cuándo me lo contarás?- preguntó haciendo puchero.

- ¿Cuándo te contaré que Kate?-

- Lo tuyo con Jasper.- Bien, resulta que ahora todo el mundo lo sabía.- ¡Vamos! ¡No te hagas la sorprendida! Es evidente Alice, no insultes mi inteligencia.- Rió.

- Eres increíble amiga.- Le dí un abrazo.- Bien, estoy saliendo con Jasper hace algún tiempo. no quisimos decir nada hasta que Sophie lo supiera y diera el visto bueno.-

- ¿Acaso dudaron de que la niña estaría feliz? Ella te adora Al! Desde que se conocieron hubo una conexión especial.-

Era verdad. Entre esa niña y yo había algo único y me hacía feliz.

- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad?- preguntó-¿Son tus padres? ¿Bella y Edward?-

- No. A mis padres les encantará, lo sé. En cuanto Bella, ella lo sabe.- Me miro ceñuda.- Sin querer le envié un mensaje que era para Jasper y se entero. Cambia esa cara, recién lo supo hace unos días.-

- No vale.- refunfuño mi amiga.

- Si vale.- reí.- En realidad es otra cosa que me tiene preocupada. Amiga, necesito hablarlo con alguien o desesperaré.-

- Ya sé.- Dijo levantando un dedo.- ¡No te acuerdas de como estar íntimamente con un hombre!-

- ¡Dios Kate! ¡NO!- Aunque era verdad.- Es algo más importante que eso, tonta.-

- ¿Más importante que eso? No se me ocurre...- Ya parecía Emmett.

- Te pido que esto quede entre nosotras por favor.-

- Bien Al, vamos. Me estas asustando.-

Le relate el mensaje que recibí en mi contestador y mi sospecha.

- Creo que no es María, Alice.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Fácil. No tiene un dato de Jasper desde que se mudo. Según tengo entendido Rosalie jamás la quiso, por lo que tampoco sabe donde vive ella. A ti ni te conoce. Es imposible. Debe ser alguien más.-

Desearía que fuera así. Sabía que Jasper me quería, pero también sabía que tenía un tema inconcluso con María y sobretodo, sabía que Sophie extrañaba a su madre.

- No sabes como quiero que tengas razón.-

- La tengo.- resolvió segura.- Pero pensemos por un momento que es María ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-

- Que Jasper vuelva con ella y que Sophie se olvide de mí.- Respondí sin dudar. Era algo que venía pensando desde hace días.

- Primero, no loo conozco demasiado a Jasper, pero dudo que, si vuelve a aparecer María, el vaya corriendo a sus brazos. Tu sabes mejor que nadie cuánto sufrió por ella.-

- Si lo sé.- Respondí en voz baja.

- Bien. En cuanto a Sophie, es la madre. Seguramente le emocionaría volver a verla.-

- Conocerla querrás decir. Ella casi ni la recuerda.- Agregué furiosa.

- Bueno, conocerla. Pero no por eso se olvidará de ti Al. Ella te adora.-

- Y yo a ella. Por eso me da terror.-

- No te adelantes a los hechos. Lo importante es lo que tienes hoy con Jasper ¿Se aman?-

Suspiré. Aún no lo sabía.

- Bien, no me respondas. Ni tu lo sabes.- Me conocía demasiado bien.- Entonces preocupate de eso. De quererlo, de ser feliz y de disfrutar lo que tienes hoy. Mañana será otro día. Además recuerda algo, a veces lo que temes se cumple porque uno se predispone para que así sea. No abras puertas extrañas.-

Tenía razón. Mi loca, desvergonzada y extraña amiga tenía razón.

- Oye.- le dije mientras la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿En que momento te convertiste en una persona tan sabia?-

- Siempre lo fui Alice. Solo que nunca antes necesitaste que lo fuera contigo.-

Dí la vuelta al mostrador y la abracé fuerte.

- Te quiero tanto amiga. Gracias. créeme, ahora tengo paz.-

- Me alegro. Para eso estamos.- contestó devolviéndome el abrazo.- En cuanto al otro tema... tengo un par de tips si quieres...-

- ¡Kate ya!- El corazón se me salía del pecho tan solo pensarlo.

- Alice, no es como si nunca hubieses estado con un hombre ¡Conviviste con uno!-

- Lo sé, pero con Jazz es distinto. No se... No quiero pensar en eso aún.-

- Pues creeme que el lo piensa cariño.-

- Puede ser. No me dijo nada aún.-

- Porque es caballeroso. Pero creeme. Lo piensa.-

- Bueno, de a una cosa por vez ¿Si? - dije poniéndome de pie.- Tengo que ir a cenar a casa de mis padres con él y la niña, deja que me preocupe por eso solo hoy.-

- ¡Oh! ¡Que buen momento!- rio para si.

- Gracias por el ánimo.- refunfuñe yo esta vez.

- Sabes que Carlisle y Esme los amarán.-

- Eso espero.

-¿Y si no?-

- Y si no lo lamento. Ya son parte mía.- Respondí segura.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar.-


	18. Cena en familia

POV JASPER

- Bien damita, dejame verte.- le pedí a mi hija.

- ¡Ya estoy bien papi!-

Estaba terminando de cambiarla para ir a cenar a casa de los Cullen. Los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mi estomago y ni hablar de mi humor.

- Será mejor que te peine.- dije mirándo la maraña de rulos rubios.

- ¿Puede peinarme Allie?- Ella amaba que Alice la peinara.

- Cuando llegue Allie debemos irnos amor.-

- ¡Pero yo quiero que me peine Alice!- ¿Justo hoy se le ocurría a mi hija darme batalla?

- Sophie...- comencé pero me interrumpió el timbre.- Quedate aquí.-

Salí de la habitación de Sophie para encontrarme con una muy hermosa Alice en la puerta.

- ¡Vaya!- dije tomándole la mano y haciéndola entrar.- ¡Estas preciosa cariño!-

Estaba sencilla, con un vestido de color lila, un pantalon oscuro debajo y un sweter. Pero no se porque, había algo que la hacía verse más hermosa.

-¿Será que me peiné?- pregunto riendo y dándome un beso.

- Ya, en serio. Te ves bellisima.- Era adorable verla sonrojarse, lo cual no sucedía amenudo.

- Gracias Jazz, tu también te ves muy guapo.- Había decidido dar una buena impresión, por lo que elegí la ropa con cuidado. Un pantalon de jean oscuro, una camisa blanca y un saco también oscuro.- ¿Donde esta Torbellino?-

Reí al escuchar el apodo que le había dado a mi hija.

Se lo gano a raíz de una tarde en la que ambas terminaron muy sucias luego de "reformar el jardín". Recuerdo que les dije que si a Alice le decían "Terremoto Cullen" a Sophie debían decirle algo parecido, por lo que Alice la miro y le dijo "Torbellino Whitlock". A Sophie le encanto y desde ese día así se dicen "Terremoto" y "Torbellino" y adoro a ambas.

- Esta en su habitación. De hecho estábamos teniendo una discusión a causa tuya.-

-¿Mía?- pregunto preocupada.

- Si. Tuya.- Dije mientras la abrazaba.- Ella quiere que la peines tu y yo le estaba diciendo que cuando llegaras debíamos irnos.-

Su expresión cambió de preocupada a feliz y sus ojos adoptaron ese brillo tan especial que tenían cuando le decía algoque la hacía feliz.

-¡Torbellino!- Grito soltándose de mi.

-¡Oye!- me quejé mientras le veía ir al cuarto de la niña.

- Luego seré toda tuya.- Respondió seductoramente.

Con eso me basto para sentarme en el sillón calladito.

Evidentemente estas dos mujeres me manejaban como querían.

Luego de escuchar sus gritos de saludo, muy efusivos, las vi aparecer caminando de la mano.

Mi hija estaba perfectamente peinada, con dos coletas y sus rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Listas mis amores?- pregunté.

- ¡Listas!- respondieron al mismo tiempo, lo que desencadeno un ataque de risa por parte de ambas.

Dios. Me volverían loco.

- ¿Y yo los conozco?- pregunto la niña.

- Si. Pero eras muy pequeña y no los recuerdas Damita.- le respondió Al.- Son geniales, te encantaran.-

Yo aún dudaba al respecto.

Me pongo en lugar de padre.

Ver que mi hija llegué con un hombre que tiene una niña y una historia de vida algo extraña... No se si es lo que quisiera para ella.

- Jazz...- me llamó.

Yo estaba conduciendo, por lo que no la podía ver a los ojos.

- Jazz...- repitió.- ¿Puedes calmarte?- pregunto por lo bajo -Mis padres ya te conocen y saben como eres. Además conocen a Rose y saben que clase de persona es. Tu no puedes ser menos.-

- Lo sé Al, pero ponte en mi lugar.-

- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?- volvió a susurrar.- Dime la verdad sin miedo.-

- Que tus padres crean que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.-

- ¿Tu crees que eso afectaría en lo más mínimo lo que yo siento por ti?-

- No lo sé.- respondí sinceramente.

- Nada de lo que ellos digan puede hacer que te quiera una pulgada menos de lo que ya te quiero. No hay forma. A ti y a Sophie. En realidad el único que tiene el poder para hacer que me aleje de tí, eres tu.- Respondió severamente.

Me quedé en silencio un rato, contemplando la carrertera.

- Gracias Al.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por lo que me dices, por quererme, por todo.-

- Eres tonto Whitlock.-

- ¿Y luego de tanto te diste cuenta?- tomé su mano con mi mano libre.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa Cullen.

Si bien ya había estado ahí, esta vez estaba demasiado ansioso.

Bajamos a Sophie del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegamos!-

Me indico que dejara mi abrigo y el de la niña en el sillón mientras nos adentrabamos en el recibidor.

- Hola chiquita.- Saludo Edward ¿Edward? Esto no podía ser bueno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alice a la defensiva.

- A mi también me encanta verte peque. Hola Jazz.- dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo.

- Edward.- Mi saludo fue algo frío, pero creo que fue la sorpresa.- Lo siento ¿Cómo estas?-

- Aparentemente mejor que tu.- Comenzó a reír.- ¿De veras creías que no vendría la noche que mi hermana presenta formalmente a su novio?-

- ¡ISABELLA!- grito Alice.

Sophie estaba algo dormida, por lo que no terminaba de entender que sucedía.

- Hola pequeña.- Saludo Edward- Nessie llega en un rato.-

- ¿Donde estan mamá, papá y la traidora de tu esposa?- pregunto enfadada Alice.

- Mamá y papá en el patio. Mamá pensó que podíamos aprovechar que la noche estaba agradable para cenar allí. En cuanto a Bella, llega en un rato con Nessie. Fue a ver a sus padres.-

- La voy a matar.- Estaba que echaba humo.

- Alice, amor, tranquila.- dije poniéndo mis manos en sus hombros.- Respira.-

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y durante unos segundos pude percibir su enfado, pero al cabo de un momento su expresión se suavizó.

- Listo.- Sonrió y tomo a Sophie de la mano para dirigirse al patio trasero.

- Tienes que decirme como haces eso.- rio Edward mientras me indicaba el camino.- En todos mis años junto a ella, jamás vi que alguien le calmara una pataleta así en cuestion de segundos.-

- Yo...- fui cioncero.- No se como hice. Simplemente sentí que necesitaba calmarla.-

- Eso es bueno Jazz, muy bueno.- Nunca me había llamado por mi apodo.

- ¿Y por qué se enojó tanto?-

- Porque Bella me contó lo suyo.- indico con la cabeza- en realidad no hacía falta. Yo ya me había dado cuenta. De hecho, Bella no me dijo nada.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Mi madre dijo que vendrían a cenar, y me autoinvité.-

Reímos juntos. Esa conducta era más propia de Emmett que de Edward.

- Diselo a tu hermana antes que mate a tu esposa.-

- No lo hará. La ama.- Contesto confiado.

Salimos al jardín y no pude creer lo que veía. Sophie estaba en brazos de Carlisle mientras Esme le acariciaba el cabello.

- Creo que ya debes dejar de preocuparte.- Me plameó el hombro Edward.- Los tiene en su puñito.-

- ¿Viste cariño? Yo siempre tengo razón.- dijo Al mientras me besaba suavemente.

- ¡Oye!- grito Edward.- Que aún no lo has presentado como corresponde chiquita.-

- Lo siento.- me tomó de la mano y me acerco a sus padres.- Mamá, papá, recuerdan a Jasper, bueno, ahora mi novio.-

Sentí que el estomago, ya revuelto de por si, volvía a retorcerse.

- Carlisle, Esme, me alegro de verlos.- Saludé tendiéndole mi mano a Carlisle quien intentaba tomarla con Sophie en sus brazos.

- Como estas Jasper. Me alegra verte muchacho.-

Esme se acercó, me abrazó y solo dijo en mi oído - Bienvenido cariño.-

El recibimiento cálido de los Cullen hizo que todo el temor se desvaneciera y me embargara una ola de paz y felicidad. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo sentí de esta manera.

- ¿Papi?- me llamo mi hija.-

- Si cariño.-

- Quiero ir al baño.- dijo timidamente mientras me miraba.

Carlisle la bajo y ella vino a mis brazos.

- ¿Te llevo Torbellino?-

- ¡Si Teremoto!- le costaba pronunciar las dos R juntas.

- ¿Torbellino?- pregunto Carlisle, por lo que les conté la historia.

- Son tal para cual.- Comento Esme.- Jasper, espero que te guste el cordero.-

- Me gusta todo Esme. No te preocupes.-

- Si comes lo que cocina mi hermana, vas a ser feliz comiendo lo que hace mi madre.- Dijo Edward mientras me tendía una cerveza.

- Tu hermana cocina muy bien.- respondí convencido.

- Lo que hace el amor...- rio mientras bebía un trago de la suya.

- En serio. Las veces que cocino lo hizo excelente, y no lo digo solo por amor.- La defendí.

- Ya dejalo Jazz, mi hermano nunca confió en mi lo suficiente como para probar mis comidas.- Se quejó Alice detrás mío.- No importa, porque a ustedes les gusta como cocino ¿Verdad peque?- le pregunto a Sophie, a quien tenía de la mano.

- ¡Si! ¡Pero lo que más me gusta es cuando me cuentas la historia del cepillo!- respondió la niña aplaudiendo.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Esme. Y en seguida se dio vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Alice se acercó a su madre, la abrazo por detrás y le dijo algo que hizo que Esme se diera vuelta y la abrazara fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo no entendía muy bien, pero seguramente era algo emocionante entre ellas. Carlisle las miraba y sonreía, al igual que Edward.

- ¡Llegamos!- se escucho que Nessie gritaba dentro de la casa.- ¡Abuelo!-

- Aquí preciosa.- Respondió Carlisle.

- ¡Hola!- Saludó mientras salía.- ¡Sophie! ¡Viniste!-

- Hola Nessie. Vine con Alice ¿Sabías que Alice y mi papá son novios?- pregunto Sophie.

- Si. Me lo contó mi papi.- Y todos los rostros giraron hacia Edward que bebía de su cerveza distraídamente.- ¿Y se dan besos como mis papis?-

- Si, es horrible.- Respondió Sophie haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Ajksd lo sé.- Secundó Nessie.

- Buenas noches.- Saludó Bella inocentemente.- Hola Jazz.- Me saludo familiarmente.- Me alegra verte por aquí por fin.-

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.- dijo Alice en voz baja, pero audible.- ¿Que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?-

Bella miro a Edward quien, otra vez, se hizo el desentendido.

- ¿Cómo que hacemos aquí? ¡Esme nos invito!- miro a la interpelada quien negaba sutilmente con su cabeza.- ¿O no? ¡Edward!-

- ¡Bueno, esta bien! Mamá me dijo que vendrían con Jasper y Sophie y yo le dije que nosotros también. Quería estar presente para hacerle pasar un buen momento a mi hermana y a mi nuevo cuñado.-

Por dentro estaba estallando en carcajadas, pero, como sabía lo que me convenía, me mantuve en silencio tomándo de la mano a mi novia para evitar que asesinara a su cuñada y luego a su hermano.

- Esta noche yo quería venir a cenar con mis padres para que pasaran un rato con MI novio y Sophie. Para que lo conocieran un poco más y el también a ellos, no para entretenerte hermanito ¡Dios! ¿Me libero de Emmett pero aquí estas tu? ¡Esto es tan frustrante!-

- Lo siento Al, no sabía.- se disculpó Bella.

- Hijos, calma.- Medio Carlisle.- No me parece mal que esta noche estemos todos. Al contrario, así Jasper ve donde se esta metiendo ¿Que crees hijo?- preguntó mirñandome.

Tenía que ser astuto. No por darle la razón a mi suegro iba a hacer que Alice se enfade.

- Desde que la conocí a Alice supe donde me metía.- dije mirándola con amor.- Y me encanta.- Me sonrio dulcemente.- En cuanto a la cena, la que tiene el problema es Esme ¿Alcanza para todos?- dije sonriendo.

- Eso no es problema ¡Siempre alcanza!- respondió feliz.- Basta de disputas. Bella, Alice terminen con la mesa que ya esta todo listo. Nessie, Sophie ¡Vayan a lavarse las manos!- grito hacia donde habían ido las niñas.- Carlisle, lleva esto a la mesa. Edward, no te quedes mirando, ayuda a tu padre. Y yu Jazz.- deje mi cerveza para acatar la orden de Esme.- Tu sientate cariño.-

- Tuviste suerte Whitlock.- dijo Edward amigablemente al pasar a mi lado.

Me quedé sentado un rato, viendo a todos haciendo cosas y me sentí cómodo.

Comimos, reímos y volvimos a comer.

Fue una cena muy divertida.

Esme y Carlisle tenían algo especial. Algo que te hacía sentir en familia inmediatamente.

Estábamos yendonos cuando Bella se acercó a Alice y a mi.

- ¿Por qué no dejan que llevemos a Sophie a casa con Nessie? -

- Es una buena idea, pero no le traje muda de ropa a Soph.- Contesté.

- Eso no importa. Le pongo un pijama de Nessie y listo.-

- ¿No es demasiada molestia?-

- ¡Para nada Jazz! Además es una manera de resarcirlos por la idea de mi esposo. Un poco de tranquilidad no debe desaprovecharse, creeme, se lo que te digo.- dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

Yo no entendí, pero evidentemente Alice si y se puso colorada, lo que me dio la pauta de lo que había querido decir Bella.

- Perfecto.- Sonreí.- Sophie amor ¿quieres ir a casa de Nessie?-

- ¡Si! ¿Puedo papi?-

- Puedes. Bella te va a prestar algo de ropa de Ness y yo mañana iré a buscarte ¿Te parece?-

- ¿Tu también vendrás?- le pregunto a Alice.

- ¿Ahora?- respondió desconcertada.

- ¡Si!- La pequeña estaba emocionada.- Nessie me dijo que cuando vas a cuidarla juegan y se peinan ¡Yo quierio jugar contigo también!- se tomo de las piernas de Alice.

- Te propongo algo.- Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.- Si papá te deja, el viernes tu y yo haremos una pijamada en mi casa y nos peinaremos, veremos películas y te quedarás a dormir ¿Quieres?-

- ¿Solas tu y yo?- pregunto en voz baja.

- Solas tu y yo.- respondió Alice mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz.

- ¡Si! ¡Te quiero Allie!- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Y yo a ti Torbellino. Más de lo que crees.-

La escena había sido demasiado para este día.

Si luego de todo lo que sufrimos mi hija y yo, alguien me hubiese dicho que llegaría esta mujer y haría todo esto por nosotros, no lo hubiese creído.

- Adiós papi. Te amo.- Me saludó la pequeña mientras subía al auto de Edward.

- Yo más. Nos vemos mañana.-

- Cuidense.- Saludo Edward subiendo al auto.

- Te llamo mañana amiga. Adiós.- dijo Bella.

Saludamos a Esme y Carlisle.

- Tenemos pendiente el partido de ajedrez entonces Jasper.- dijo Carlisle mientras me daba un suave abrazo.

- Cuando digas.- Respondí.

- Vuelvan pronto. Y trae a Sophie cuando quieras Jazz. Si quieren salir o algo, solo me avisan y la traen ¿Si?-

- Gracias Esme.- atiné a responder.

Subimos al auto y nos fuimos.

Estaba llegando al pueblo cuando me dí cuenta que estábamos ella y yo solos. Finalmente. Sin decir una palabra conduje a casa.

Bajamos, y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararnos un café.

- Eres maravilloso ¿lo sabías?- susurró Alice en mi oído. No la había sentido llegar.

- Por eso estamos juntos.- dije tomándo su mano.

- ¿Solo por eso? ¿Por qué eres maravilloso?- quiso quitar su mano de las mías pero la retuve.

- Porque los dos somos maravillosos juntos.- La besé.- Y porque te amo.-

Había estado toda la noche pensando en decirselo. Era verdad, porque tener miedo.

Se quedó helada cuando me escucho decirselo.

- Al yo...- comencé a alejarme de ella.- Lo siento. Si no sientes lo mismo esta bien. Yo te amo y necesitaba decirtelo.- Comencé a caminar por la cocina. Era un imbécil, la había asustado.

- ¡Sh! Calla Whitlock.- Dijo acercándose a mi.- Dimelo de nuevo.-

- ¿Que cosa?-

- Lo que dijiste. Dimelo de nuevo.- Se paro frente a mí.

- Te amo Alice.-

Su sonrisa se hizo enorme y finalmente respondió:

- Y yo a tí Jazz. Te amo.-

La besé intensamente.

- Se me quitaron las ganas de tomar café.- dijo de pronto.

Sin decir nada, apagué la cafetera, la tomé de la mano y nos dirigí a mi habitación, en silencio.

Ya habíamos dicho las palabras más importantes, el resto, se diría sin palabras.


	19. ¡En esta esquina Alice Cullen!

- Mary Alice Cullen, te huelo desde aquí.-

- ¿Sí? ¡Y yo que pensaba que olía bien!-

- Ja. Estoy riendome internamente. Vamos, suéltalo.-

- ¿De que hablas Kate?-

Estábamos en la tienda a punto de cerrar. El día había sido tranquilo. Claro que yo estaba como en las nubes.

Luego de haber cenado en casa de mis padres con mi novio y su hija, tuve una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida. Me sentí especial y amada como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía.

Aunque, pensandolo bien, nunca me sentí así con nadie.

Jasper era... Único. Dulce, tierno, caballeroso, gracioso, amable, adorable, un poco molesto también, pero sobre todo era el hombre que amaba.

- Ya sabes de que hablo Al. Tienes cara de haber pasado una gran noche amiga, se te nota.- El talento de Kate para saber detalles de mi vida íntima era increíble.

- ¿Alguna vez me dirás como lo haces?-

- ¿Cómo hago qué?- me preguntó.

- Como haces para darte cuenta de las cosas que no quiero contar.- Reí.- No me malinterpretes amiga, te quiero, pero a veces desearía dejar para mí algunas cosas.-

- Te conozco desde que tenemos 12 años Al, prácticamente aprendí a leerte. Bella y tu son mis mejores amigas, las conozco de memoria.- Tenía un punto.- Además tu eres igual. Lo sabes todo antes que nadie.-

- Soy especial, lo se.-

- Si, especial y un cuerno. Cuéntame ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es mejor que James? ¿Te cuidaste verdad?-

- ¡Por Dios Kate! - Iba a tener que responderle alguna cosa.- Me fue MUY bien, por supuesto que me cuidé y ¿James? ¿Quién es James?- dije mirándola suspicazmente.

- ¡Era hora! ¡Me alegro por ti Cullen menor!- Hacía aós que nadie me decía así. Teníamos la costumbre de llamarnos por los apellidos, pero al estar mi hermano en el grupo y como yo era la menor, nos diferenciaban así.- Entonces supero tus expectativas.-

- Digamos que nunca tuve una expectativa, por lo que no fue muy difícil superarlas.-

- ¿Nunca lo habías pensado?-

- Bueno si... alguna vez. Pero nada serio. Ya. Basta de hablar de mi vida sexual.- Pedí.- Fue genial, pero eso no fue lo más importante.-

- ¿Hay algo más importante? -

- Me dijo que me ama.- Y de nuevo me elevé como tonta.

- ¿Y tu que le dijiste?-

- Yo también.-

- Wow... Esto va en serio. Al, perdón la pregunta pero ¿Estás segura?-

- ¿De amarlo?-

- De querer comprometerte de la manera en la que lo estas haciendo. No es solo Jasper. También esta la niña.-

- Por supuesto que estoy segura.- respondí algo enojada.- Son lo mejor que me paso en muchos años.-

- Ok, lo siento, no te enojes.- Se acercó para poner una mano en mi hombro.- Pero entiende que necesitaba preguntartelo. No es solo un novio, es una hija también.-

- Los amo a los dos. Sophie siempre vino incluída en el paquete Katey, y a diferencia de restar, suma.-

- Entonces, me alegro mucho por ti.-

Continuamos con el cierre cuando se escucho la puerta.

- Buenas noches.- Saludó una voz femenina.

Ambas nos dimos vuelta y vimos a una mujer alta, pelirroja, muy blanca y bonita.

- Buenas noches.- Saludé.- No quiero ser grosera, pero estamos cerrando.- Le respondí tratando de ser cortés.-

- No vine a comprar nada.- Dijo de mala manera.- Quiero hablar con Alice Cullen.-

- Soy yo.- Respondí mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a ella.- ¿Usted es?-

- Victoria Thompson.- Me acerqué a estrechar la mano que me ofrecía.

- Bien Victoria, usted dirá.-

- Mira Alice, vengo en son de paz.- Comenzó. Kate estaba parada al lado mío mirándola desafiantemente.

- ¿Y por qué vendría de otra manera?- preguntó mi amiga.

- Porque vengo a reclamar por algo que me pertenece.-

En ese momento lo relacioné con la llamada que había tenido hacía unos días.

- Tu llamaste a mi casa.- Le dije dejando toda cortesía de lado.- Llamaste para decirme que quería algo que era tuyo.-

- Si.- Respondió mirándome desafiantemente.- Y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo solucionemos.-

- Habla.- Le dije sosteniéndole la mirada.- Pero desde ya te digo que yo no tengo nada que no me corresponda.-

- James Williams. Eso es lo que quieres y no te permitiré que me lo saques.-

Comencé a reír involuntariamente.

- ¿De verdad crees que yo puedo querer a James en mi vida? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?- pregunté sin dejar de reírme.

- ¡No te burles de mi!- chillo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.- ¡No te permito que te rías de mi pequeña zorra!-

Dejé de reirme y me pare frente a ella amenazantemente.

- Ni tu ni nadie me dice zorra, empecemos por ahí.- La mujer me llevaba bastantes centímetros, pero no me importaba.

Después de James nunca más permití que nadie me faltara el respeto. Ni una estirada lunática como esta.

- Por otro lado, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir.- Casí sentía su respiración de lo cerca que estaba.- A mi no me interesa tu novio.-

- Esposo.- Interrumpió.

- Esposo, amante, perro, lo que sea. No me interesa en lo más mínimo. No quiero nada de él, no quiero tenerlo cerca ni a una milla a la redonda.-

- ¿Y por eso se encontraron en un restaurant a almorzar? Sé que el tiene una relación contigo, no lo niegues.-

- De donde sacaste eso.-

- Los ví. Lo seguí. Se que se vieron en Seattle varias veces.-

- Y asumiste que me acostaba con tu esposo.-

- El me dijo que tu habías sido alguien importante en su vida.-

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué mas te dijo? ¿Admitió que estamos manteniendo una relación?-

- Cuando lo enfrenté no lo nego. De cualquier manera aunque lo negara lo sé.- Respondió satisfecha.

- Pues bien. Te equivocas. Yo no tengo una relación con él.-

- Mentirosa. Maldita mentirosa.- Comenzó a gritar de nuevo mientras me tomaba del brazo.- ¡Tu lo quieres pero no lo tendrás! ¡Es mío! ¡Es mi esposo! ¡El me ama!-

- ¡Yo no quiero nada con James, Victoria!- dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.- Tuvimos una relación hace años y terminó. Soy la arquitecta adjunta del proyecto de Seattle ¡Por Dios mujer debes calmarte!-

El ambiente paso de tenso a insostenible.

Kate estaba parada detrás mío flanqueandome.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba haciendole frente a una mujer mucho más grande que yo, y a un paso de golpearla.

Victoria echaba fuego por sus ojos y podía sentir sus deseos de golpearme casi tan intensos como los míos.

Y en el medio de toda esa circunstancia, se escuchó la puerta.

- ¡Allie!- grito la vocecita de Sophie.

Debido a nuestros movimientos habíamos quedado cerca de los refrigeradores, algo alejadas de la entrada.

Inmediatamente me aleje de la mujer e intenté sonreír.

- ¡Aquí amor!- La llamé.- Ni se te ocurra moverte.- Le advertí a Victoria y me dirigí a la entrada.

- ¡Hola Teremoto!- saludó la pequeña saltando a mis brazos.- Papi me trajo a buscarte para que vengas a comer con nosotros.-

- ¿Y donde esta papá?-

- Afuera, esperándonos. Me dijo que a mi no me dirías que no.-

Sonreí un poco al escucharla.

- A él tampoco, pero no se lo digas ¿Sí?- dije haciéndole cosquillas.- Kate- llamé a mi amiga.

- Dime.-

- ¿Por qué no llevas a Sophie con Jasper y le explicas que ya salgo?- le dije mirándola con intención.

- ¿Estás segura?- me pregunto en voz baja.

- Si. Puedo apañarmelas sola. Pero dile a Jasper la situación.-

- Bien. En seguida vuelvo ¿Vamos princesa?-

- ¿Ya vienes Allie?- preguntó la niña.

- En un ratito estoy con ustedes.- le sonreí.

Una vez que Kate se llevo a la niña, volví a la parte trasera y encontré a Victoria sentada en una silla. Estaba llorando.

- Victoria, debes creerme. Entre James y yo no hay nada. Como puedes ver tengo una relación con alguien y tengo una pequeña.- Esto último lo dije sin pensarlo.- Bueno, no la tengo, pero... si la tengo. En fín.- No le dí más vueltas. Toda el enojo que había sentido hacía unos instantes se me habia ido al verla llorar. Era una mujer desesperada por el amor de un hombre. Eso me dio pena.- Yo amé a James, pero hace muchísimos años. Nuestra relación termino muy mal y dejamos de vernos hasta hace unas semanas a causa de este proyecto. Si por mí fuera no lo hubiese vuelto a ver en mi vida.-

- Lo siento Alice.- dijo mirándome por fin. Ya no había enojo en su mirada.- Estoy desesperada. Siento que lo pierdo y creí que tenía que ver contigo. Encontré unas llamadas en su teléfono a tu número, por eso llamé a tu casa.-

- James nunca me llamo.- dije extrañada.- ¿Estás segura?-

- Si. De ahí saqué tu número. Supe tu nombre cuando sonó la contestadora.- Parecía una niña confesando una travesura.- Averigué donde trabajabas y vine a verte. -

- Mira.- le acerqué un vaso de agua y un pañuelo descartable.- Yo no sé que sucede con James, pero no tiene que ver conmigo. Al menos, yo no estoy con él ni mantengo ninguna relación.- Me senté a su lado.

- Yo sé que el siente algo por ti. Lo sé aquí.- dijo señalandose la boca del estomago.- ¿Crees que estoy loca verdad?-

- Si. Desde que entraste.- Reí y ella rió conmigo.

- No quise insultarte.-

- Si. Si quisiste, solo que ahora te da vergüenza haberlo hecho.-

- Tienes razón, si quería.-

- ¡Alice!- escuché a Jasper llamandome.

- ¡En el deposito cariño!-

Entro corriendo y me tomo en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo- ¿Qué quieres?- encaro a Victoria.

- Yo... lo...- comenzó a responder.

- Ella lo siente y ya se iba amor.- dije para tranquilizarlo.- Fué todo un mal entendido, pero ya lo solucionamos ¿Verdad Victoria?-

- Si, lo siento. No volveré a molestarte Alice. Pero ponte en mi lugar.-

. Durante un momento me puse en sus zapatos. No hubiese ido a golpear a nadie, pero seguramente no habría parado hasta saber la verdad.

- Te entiendo. Pero esa no es la solución. Tu eres una hermosa mujer, evidentemente aguerrida y con mucha fuerza dentro tuyo. No deberías ir por ahí mendigando amor.-

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Es que lo amo.- puso una mano en su vientre.

- ¿De cuanto estas?- preguntó Jasper.

Victoria lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Esta vez yo lo mire sorprendida.

- Lo sé.- dijo mirándola.- Hay algo en tí que lo hace notar.- Mi novio no dejaba de sorprenderme. Era demasiado intuitivo.- El no lo sabe ¿Verdad? Es por eso que viniste tan decidida a solucionar lo que tu creías que estaba pasando.-

- Estoy de tres meses. Me enteré el mes pasado. No quise decirselo hasta saber que estaba sucediendo.- Se seco las lágrimas casi secas de su rostro.- De nuevo, lo siento. Me iré.- Tomó sus cosas.

- ¿Ibas a dejar que te golpeara estando embarazada?-

- No me habrías golpeado.- Sonrio segura.

- Oh si, si te hubiese golpeado.- Respondí.

- Mejor que no lo averiguamos. A pesar de todo, un gusto conocerte.- Volvió a tenderme la mano.

- Espero que se solucione todo.-

- Yo también.- secundó Jazz.

Una vez que Victoria se fue, finalmente pude cerrar.

-¿Dónde esta Sophie?-

- Kate la iba a llevar a casa de Emmett y Rose. Ellos nos esperan para cenar.-

- ¿Entonces por eso la mandaste a ella no? ¿Para llevarme engañada a casa de tu hermana?- lo golpee suavemente en el brazo.

- Si. Tenemos que hablar con Rose, Al. Me lo prometiste.-

- ¡Ajs! Si.- estaba cansada.- ¿No crees que fue mucho para una sola noche?-

- Hablando de eso ¿Recibiste una llamada amenazante y no me contaste?- Ups. Se me había pasado ese detalle.

- Es que no sabía quien era.-

- Alice, amor, te voy a pedir un gran favor.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una butaca y me tomaba entre sus brazos.- La próxima vez, que espero que no haya, que suceda algo así, quiero que me lo cuentes en el momento.-

- Ya ves que no fue nada.-

- No pongas cara de niña caprichosa. Pareces Sophie.- le saqué la lengua.- Así también.- Toco la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice.- Cuando Kate me dijo lo que pasaba temí que esta mujer te lastimara. Me preocupe mucho.-

- Pero no paso nada. Y yo puedo defenderme perfectamente Jasper. Lo hice antes y puedo hacerlo ahora.-

- Pero ahora me tienes a mí, para nunca más tener que hacer nada sola.-

- Lo se. Pero son muchos años haciendo todo sola Jazz. Es raro pensar en avisarte todo.- le di un beso.

- No es avisarme todo. Es saber que aquí estoy para lo que sea que necesites.- me estrecho en sus brazos.- ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la cual no me contaste lo del llamado?-

Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta.

- Temía que fuera María.- Solté.

Se quedó duro y me abrazó más fuerte.

- Lo siento.- dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por meterte en este lío. Por hacer que tengas miedo. Lo lamento mucho.-

-¿Que lío Jasper? ¿Estar contigo? Yo no tengo miedo.-

- ¿Y de que tienes miedo?-

- De que algún día ella vuelva y Sophie y tu vuelvan con ella.- Odiaba sentirme tan expuesta, pero había aprendido que son Jasper era así. No podía ocultarle nada.

- Alice, mirame.- Me soltó e hizo que lo mirara.- ¿Tu crees que si María volviese yo te dejaría?-

- Es la madre de tu hija Jasper. Tu primer amor.-

- Si. Es la madre de mi hija y fue mi primer amor. Pero tu eres a quien amo hoy, y espero que sea durante mucho tiempo.- Me acarició el rostro. No me dí cuenta que caían lágrimas por el hasta que las seco.- En cuento a Sophie, ella te ama. Esta muy feliz desde que estas en nuestras vidas. Sabe que las cosas que no puede hacer conmigo, las hará contigo. Ya no se pone triste al ver otras mamas con sus hijos ¿Sabes que me dijo el otro día?- negué con mi cabeza- Me pregunto si algún día podría decirte mamá.-

Ahora si fui consciente de mis lágrimas.

- Los amo tanto.- dije hipando.- Tanto como nunca en la vida pensé que podría amar.-

- Y nosotros a tí amor. Yo te amo muchísimo y eso no cambiará aunque apareciera María, James intentara recuperarte y nuestras familias se opusieran.-

- Planteandolo así parece una película de amor dramático.- reí.

- Pero no lo es. Ahora, si no queremos que sea una película de homicidios, es hora de ir a ver a mi hermana.-

- Te amo Whitlock.- volví a besarlo.

- Y yo a tí Cullen.-

Y en ese momento entendí a Victoria.

Sería capaz de pelear con uñas y dientes por este hombre


End file.
